Two Worlds Collide: The Book of Dragons
by HawkTooth
Summary: To be read in conjunction with the Two Worlds Collide Series. Within these pages are contained the descriptions of many dozens of dragon species, some highly familiar, some never before seen, and some exclusive to the boy with the powers of dragons. Aspects of some dragons altered to fit the real-life and supernatural backgrounds of the series.
1. Chapter 1: Night Fury

**A/N- The first entry into the Two Worlds Collide: Book of Dragons. Take note there are things that I stand at odds with compared to DreamWorks in my opinions and classifications of the dragons, and there will also be species restricted only to the world of the Two Worlds Collide series. As always, let me know what you think, and to my readers goes the next question: what dragon do you want to see next? Vote in your reviews.**

* * *

Night Fury-_Draco nigra_

Class: Strike

Size: Can reach nearly 30 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet.

Appearance: large, rounded head with two large ears and sensory flaps surrounding the neck. Short, powerful legs with dexterous claws able to flex and grasp. Two major wings of wide proportions, with a smaller secondary set just behind and situated above the rear legs. Wide triangular back ridges present, able to extend and split into two rows at will to increase maneuverability, and stabilizing flaps lining the long tail and lower legs. Two tailfins are present, used in balance and directional control. Color is nearly solid black, with faint mottled markings visible under strong light. Eyes are luminescent chartreuse green, sometimes edged in various colors.

Fire: Acetylene-laced plasma charges designed to explode on impact. Night Furies can control their fire to an extreme extent, able to release small, steady streams to produce coal beds or individual charges. Firepower is extreme, with up to three or four dozen small charges possible, each with the explosive capacity of a land mine. Full-power charges may number a dozen, and can level a four-story building in one blast. Unless targets are moving extremely quickly, this species is also famous for uncanny accuracy, never missing their target.

Flight: fastest naturally occurring dragon species, able to exceed the speed of sound in short bursts and can fly long distances without stopping at speeds in excess of 300 mph. Under high speed or diving conditions, the ridges of the back and wing alignment create a signature shriek famously noted during nighttime attacks. Special note: the fictional relative Wind Fury is similar in all respects save lighter color and horns, but can move at multiples of the speed of sound.

Night Furies are extremely rare dragons, only one known to still exist, all others hunted to extinction. They are extremely loyal, protecting those they see as family with their lives, and are one of the only small species that can take on the traditional alpha dragons for their position. The ridges on their back and surrounding scales will fluoresce bright sapphire or violet when the dragon issues a challenge, or deems it necessary to intimidate threats. Naturally curious and creative, Night Furies are also considered to be one of the most intelligent dragon species in existence. Excellent nocturnal vision and a unique control of sound are also notable, with the dragon able to release high-pitched screams that can incapacitate enemies, and high frequencies are used to echolocate, with their acute hearing able to pick up extreme detail even in tight spaces or long distance.

* * *

**A/N-So here's the first installment of the Two Worlds Collide Book of Dragons. As you can see, there's a few things I take differently from DreamWorks. Anyway, if you like it, leave a review to let me know! And you vote: which dragon should be next up?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bewilderbeast

Bewilderbeast-_Draco regia_

Class: Tidal

Size: 1,000 feet in length, 160 feet tall. Wingspan to 250 feet.

Appearance: Moderately built for its size, blunt head crowned with numerous flanges and bearing a pair of large, curving tusks. Small, display-type wings present, with fin extension running from wings down the length of the tail to the pair of tailfins. Large spines irregularly laid out on the back, and the stout legs bear finlike extensions down the back of the limbs. Color variable, typically whitish to dark tan, fading to deeper colors at the edges of the appendages. Eyes icy blue to grey in color.

Fire: Breathes super-cooled liquid that freezes on contact in explosive patterns of icy spears. Shot limit is relatively low, up to 8 full-sized attacks without taking time to build up stores again, however each individual attack may produce enough ice to overtake an entire warship.

Flight: As a Tidal class dragon of titan proportions, this species is unable to fly due to the disproportionately small size of the wings. They are extremely agile swimmers however, able to travel great distances in a very short time.

The Bewilderbeast is one of the few species of dragon able to take on the position of Alpha, with a natural ability to sway the minds of smaller dragons via a series of ultrasonic noises. Most use this ability to protect dragons that have not bonded with humans, and will construct massive sanctuaries using their ice breath to house themselves and their subjects. Typically very gentle, Bewilderbeasts are also loyal creatures; those who have earned their trust or allegiance are able to sway the behavior of even these ruling giants. They are the largest species of dragon by weight, though there are a select few others that may be longer. Extremely rare, only a handful exist.

* * *

**A/N-Entry two of the Book of Dragons. This species doesn't show up until the fifth book, but it's a good species to start with, being the King.**

**As always, let me know which dragon you'd like to see next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Changewing

Changewing-_Draco caecus_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 50 feet in length, typically 35, wingspan 50 feet

Appearance: Low, squat shape, widened body and short, powerful legs with long talons. The head is oblong with a pair of thin, curved lanceolate protrusions to either side, supported by a medium length neck. A small horn rises from the end of the snout. Large, slit eyes, and just behind extend a pair of feelers lined with appendages matching the leaf shaped spines running down the back. The wings are relatively small and almost triangular when spread. Color is typically greenish to brick red, however this species is capable of mimicking almost perfectly the appearance of its surroundings.

Fire: This dragon is one of few species that shoots acid instead of fire as its breath weapon. Composed of iodic acid and myriad enzymes, it is strong enough to burn through organic matter within a mere few seconds, and can even melt metal and softer rocks.

Flight: Typically not a powerful flier, choosing to stay close to the ground where it can camouflage.

Changewings are unusual dragons, rarely seen alone but instead traveling as packs. Their skin has pigment properties allowing them to change color from their ground state of green or red to match almost perfectly any surrounding. Often acting as mimics, these dragons may copy actions or sounds of other species and even humans. Their eggs are unusual, greenish in color but containing bio phosphorescent chemicals causing them to fluoresce multiple colors, allowing the parents to easily track them should predators attempt to steal the eggs.

* * *

**A/N-Entry three to the Book of Dragons. An important species the Changewing, with our most notable character in the series being Spitfire, who plays a larger role especially in Book 4.**

**As always, leave a review letting me know what you think, and don't forget: vote to let me know what dragon you'd like to see next! I have had one request, so you will be seeing that dragon up next, but keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Dragon

Shadow Dragon-_Draco umbra_

Class: Mystery

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 30 feet

Appearance: Elongate, classic western-style dragon bearing almost ragged looking bat-like wings, each with a single joint claw. Sharp spine-like crests point backward and run down the center of the head and along the back to the tail, which bears a pair of curved, stiff fins reminiscent of scythe blades. The elongate head is lined with sharp ridges extending from the nostrils to above and below the eye, the jawline similarly edged. Two long, smooth horns extend from the back of the skull, and the upper row of teeth extends just visibly over the lower jaw. Color overall is solid anthracite black including the horns and talons, with eyes bright red like the dull embers of a dying fire.

Fire: Armed with a unique flame, charged with dark matter and burning with the same vantablack color as the dragon's scales. The flames often appear edged with deep violet, and instead of giving off light will absorb it, throwing deep shadows and extreme heat into the space around it. Due to its unique nature when combined with normal fire will take over it, changing the color to black, and will die off at the will of the dragon.

Flight: not a powerful flier, with small wings relative to its size. However, this dragon rarely needs to fly in order to travel.

The Shadow Dragon is one of the few species that can truly be labeled as having metaphysical abilities. Able to manipulate on an atomic scale the properties of electromagnetism and matter (as well as dark matter), this dragon can completely dissolve into pure energy and dark matter, appearing as a cloud or apparition and traveling through shadows. This allows it to be able to spread its reach out far beyond its physical form. This control allows it to darken any space with pitch black shadows, and extend ropes of dark matter that it can control to a great extent, even wielding them through the black fire it produces and generating a force well beyond the strength of the dragon alone. When in the pure dark matter form, no physical weapon can injure this dragon, making it a powerful foe or ally as it must be fully in physical form for damage to be done. After all, how do you kill a Shadow?

* * *

**A/N-So I had a request to do the Shadow Dragon, so here it is. Being a truly fictional species it exists only as one of the forms Hawken can take on, but is still a powerful image in and of its own right. **

**Let me know which species you'd like to see next! And as always make sure to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Wraith

Desert Wraith-_Draco cerastes_

Class: Tidal

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 20 feet

Appearance: Similar to the Night Fury in shape, with a rounded head, panther-like body, and extremely long tail bearing two pairs of small stabilizing fins. The anterior tailfins are larger, with up to three supports, while the posterior are thin with only two supports. The head bears numerous spiny projections at the back, blending with the irregular crests that run between the wings. The main wings are wide, bear large joint claws, and have six stabilizing spurs each. A secondary pair of wings, each with four supports, extends just posterior to the main wings. The legs are stocky, giving the dragon a low-set stance. Color is variable, leaning toward earthy tan, grey or brown tones, and may be solid or striped across the upper body and wings.

Fire: This dragon possesses a special pouch, much like Gronckles and other Boulder-class dragons, that it uses to store large amounts of ingested sand or dirt. This material is then used in defense, being expelled in hardened balls or blinding sprays, earning this species the nickname "Sandspitter." It is unknown if the species may possess other true fire abilities.

Flight: As a Tidal Class dragon, its large wings allow it not only to fly well but also swim, the secondary wings and double set of tailfins acting as rudders and providing lift underwater.

The Desert Wraith, also known as the Sand Wraith in coastal regions, is an ambush species, hunting from underwater or underground. It will bury itself in deep sand and wait for extended lengths of time, picking up vibrations to let it know of passing prey, be it fish or small terrestrial animals. Its breath weapon, while effective in defense, can also blind or stun small prey items and in extreme cases render them immobile, the rough particles and heavy weight of the sand acting abrasively. Typically a solitary species, it is also rather shy, preferring to stay hidden than confront danger, but if provoked can be lethal, its head and back spines protecting it from attacks and the hard scales required for living in sand environments nearly impervious to damage by blunt or sharp objects.

* * *

**A/N-This species looked fascinating to me when I first found it online, and there's little info on it, so hopefully the elaboration in this entry helps! Also, for those nerds out there like me, the scientific names I use for the species are highly relevant to some trait the species has.**

**I have received another request, so that will be the next entry, and until then: review, let me know what you think, and what dragon would you like to see next?**


	6. Chapter 6: Mood Dragon

Mood Dragon-_Draco adfectus_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, Wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: Elongate Western-style dragon, with a long neck and body, tail up to equal the body length. Limbs moderate length and thin in appearance, two large, simply designed wings present. The tail ends in an isoscele rather than fins. Head is moderately elongate, with a pair of slightly curved horns extending from the back of the skull. Overall lacks spinal crests or other structures, giving a smooth appearance. Typical color is lustrous gold, but can vary immensely.

Fire: Streams of methane and hydrogen charged flames which can be sustained for many minutes.

Flight: Acrobatic and streamlined, extremely agile in flight.

The Mood Dragon is a unique species, classified in the Stoker class due to its intense flames as well as its tendency to have a high-strung temper. Mischievous in nature, this dragon enjoys pranks and deception, however is given away by its most unique property. Much like Changewings this species can change color, but it is dependent on the dragon's mood. When lying it will turn deep purple, when excited or at rest gold, when relaxed pale blue, and this dragon will turn bright red in irritation or pink in flirtation. Should the dragon's scales turn dark red, or worse fade to navy blue or black, run.

Mood Dragons are also unique in being one of the few species capable of naturally picking up human languages. Unfortunately, this also tends to help them find riders who share interests in practical jokes and irritating others. However, they are fiercely loyal and in dire situations will fight ferociously to protect those they bond with.

* * *

**A/N-It's difficult to properly describe a Mood Dragon. However, hopefully this does the job well enough. **

**As always, leave a comment, and vote for what dragon you'd like to see next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tide Glider

**A/N- A quick reminder to all readers: if you leave a review as a guest, I cannot reply directly to you, which makes me sad. Further, if you reply only as "Guest" or "Anonymous," it becomes extremely difficult to address you in any notes here.**

**That said, all dragons in my book series and many of the species seen in the movies/TV show/other will eventually make it onto here, so mystery species will be described sooner or later. The question received about the "electric dragon": I am assuming you're asking about the Lightning Blazer :)**

* * *

Tide Glider-_Draco aestusperlabor_

Class: Tidal

Size: May reach 30 feet in length, 35 foot wingspan

Appearance: Reminiscent of the weedy seahorse, this dragon bears an elongate skull and neck, a small body and thin tail bearing a large, tasseled fin. Two large, membranous wings extend just behind a pair of small flipper-like front limbs. The snout widens at the tip, designed for hunting fish, and the back of the skull bears two sets of tassel-like horns on either side. Color ranges from deep green to ocean blue, often shades of aquamarine.

Fire: May spray heated water as a defense, or shots of weak acid spray.

Flight: Able to glide for short distances, but is mainly aquatic, its large wings and wide tail used to steer acrobatically around underwater obstacles.

The Tide Glider is a shy, skittish creature typically found hiding in offshore caves. The tassels of the tail, head and wings are designed not only to increase maneuverability, but when escaping danger will distract the pursuer and make the dragon appear larger than it is. When at rest, this dragon is incredibly graceful, appearing to dance rather than swim. It also produces a unique substance in its saliva that acts not only as an antibiotic but also as a healing agent, much like aloe vera gel, likely used when cleaning wounds obtained, especially in dirty water.

* * *

**A/N-An interesting species this one, but not much that can be found about it. I have an idea which dragon I would like to do next, but as always, please vote for which one you'd like to see next!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doomfang

Doomfang-_Draco duratus_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 600 feet in length, wingspan to 400 feet

Appearance: Elongate and streamlined, with a small head and thin neck, and powerful, elongate tail ending in a flared fish-like tailfin. Small but powerful limbs, bearing webbed digits, and two wide, membranous wings extend from the back. A row of spinal sails runs continuously down from the base of the skull to the end of the tail, and the western-style head is crowned by a pair of small, slightly curved horns. Color is typically a medium-shade oceanic blue, lighter on the underside, with azure eyes.

Fire: An extremely powerful ice-spitting dragon, it can produce streams of below-zero fluid that can coat an entire armada of ships in ice over 2 feet thick.

Flight: With large wings and a streamlined shape, this dragon can be equally at home in water or air, and is the longest flying dragon, only outclassed in overall size by the Red Death.

The Doomfang is an oceanic legend, extremely fast and maneuverable, and incredibly loyal. Outclassed only by the King of Dragons, the Bewilderbeast, in the water, this dragon at once is beautiful and commands great respect, and is one of few species able to hold the title of Alpha due to its size and strength. A loner by nature, this species is often a pelagic creature, roaming the open waters of the ocean and rarely coming to land. As it is also a strong flier, this dragon can attack from both air and sea.

* * *

**A/N-Personally, one of my favorite Tidal dragons. We see this one rather regularly in the series.**

**As always, leave a review to let me know what you think, and vote for which dragon you'd like to see next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ampithere

Ampithere-_Draco truncatopinna_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 80 feet in length, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: Elongate limbless dragon, head bearing a thin snout and a collar of long, thin feathers. Mid-body enlarged, from which the thin, ornate wings extend. Wings bear each a single, digit-like claw, and have a shape designed for maneuverability. The elongate tail is decorated by enlarged, adjustable feathers, ending in a wide plume. The body is covered by both hard scales paired with small, down-like feathers. Color is variable, but often oily, iridescent forms of purple, blue or green, with the tail, wings, and collar bearing brighter red and yellow splashes, often notable in display.

Fire: Powerful plumes of high-temperature flame, mostly methane based, though the dragon can adjust its breath weapon to suit its needs.

Flight: A thermal glider, its long wings designed to catch air currents to soar at high elevations as well as maneuver around jagged mountain peaks.

The Ampithere is a South American native, typically an inhabitant of high mountain caves, where its feathery coat serves a form of insulation as well as display. Often high-strung, these dragons will display their feathers at the slightest sign of threat or in an attempt to impress any potential mate or partner. Their mountain homes are often adorned with collected soft materials used for their nests, and Ampitheres will even use their shed feathers incorporated in their decoration.

* * *

**A/N-A unique species seen a couple times already in the series. Also, for those who have an interest in what the Latin names mean, feel free to ask.**

**And as always, leave a review to let me know what you think, and vote for what dragon you'd like to see next! **


	10. Chapter 10: Blizzard Dragon

Blizzard Dragon-_Draco gelus_

Class: Fear

Size: 30 feet in length, wingspan to 35

Appearance: Typical Western style dragon in build, with stocky limbs, elongate neck and head, and a thick, tapering tail. A short, sail-like ridge runs down the spine, and the tail is tipped with an isoscele of crystalline appearance, spearhead shaped and irregularly edged. Two similarly crystalline horns extend from the back of the skull, and the wings are simple in design and membranous, the main joint tipped with a small claw. The nostrils and eyes are edged in lengthened scales to protect against ice, giving an almost frilly appearance, and similar scales are found on the paws and digits to help spread out weight in deep snow. Color is white to pale blue, crystalline or frosty in appearance, with matching eyes of robin's egg blue. The sail and tail tip are typically slightly darker in color.

Fire: As expected for such a dragon, this creature breathes jets of ice or frozen mist that can coat surfaces in hard ice crystals. A single shot can freeze even boiling water.

Flight: Designed for harsh weather, this dragon is a fast flier, riding the air currents of winter storms and able to navigate high winds and tight spaces.

The Blizzard Dragon is a unique Fear Class species. Arctic by nature, it hunts in areas of high snowfall and is adept at navigating the blinding blizzards of deepest winter. Hunting by ambush, this dragon can appear and disappear within a split second when snowfall is high, and can create its own mist shrouds and ice obstacles with its breath weapon. Though the Blizzard Dragon's scales are naturally tough to protect against driving ice, its breath can also coat it with a second layer of ice armor, providing extra protection, and gives it the added nickname of Frost Dragon. Unlike other dragon species, it does not heat up to survive cold temperatures, but can drop its body temperature well below freezing, a natural antifreeze in its tissues keeping it active when nearly any other animal would be hibernating.

The large scales on the dragon's feet can also be spread out to act like snowshoes, allowing it to traverse deep snow fields and thin ice, and they make for excellent shovels, digging tunnels in deep snow to ambush from below or create hideaways for resting.

* * *

**A/N-Another species that frequently appears in the series. **

**As always, make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think, and let me know what dragons you want to see next!**


	11. Chapter 11: Boneknapper

Boneknapper-_Draco ossavelatos_

Class: Mystery

Size: 80 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet

Appearance: Bipedal, with two wings and two legs. The head is roughly ovular in shape, bone-like in appearance, with the lower jaw larger than the upper, and supported by a long, thin neck, balanced by a very elongate tail tipped in a large, mace-like knob. The legs are strongly built with oversized, powerful talons, and the wings are ragged in appearance with a single claw at the main joint. Two large teeth jut upward from the front of the lower jaw, and the back of the head bears a pair of large, irregularly bent horns. Skin is covered with very soft, olive-green scales, and the eyes are yellow. Typically seen wearing its suit of bone armor, this gives it a truly skeletal, ragged appearance, and its tail knob decorated like a spiked bludgeon.

Fire: Billowing, methane-charged blasts that often have flammable pieces mixed in, creating flaming ash. This dragon usually has 6 full-power shots.

Flight: though ragged in appearance, the large wings have powerful muscles allowing for long-distance flight, and due to its size and relatively light build this dragon can carry great burdens in flight.

The Boneknapper is unusual in a number of ways. Its extremely soft skin is easily damaged, so this species gathers the discarded bones and sometimes scales of other species, arranging them in a grisly armor to protect its hide. Some bones are required for certain functions, such as the small Terrible Terror pelvic bone the rests in the chest region of its armor. This bone sits on top of a pressure point which releases the dragon's powerful roar, loud enough to be heard for miles. Others are interlocked over the tail knob to produce a jagged bludgeon used in defense as well as mating combat. However if given what it is looking for, the Boneknapper can be very gentle and extremely loyal, much like in the case of Gobber's dragon George. Typically solitary dragons, they are often found in places with large numbers of sick or aging dragons, which isolate themselves in order to protect other healthy dragons and so they can die in peace, leaving large "graveyards" filled with the bones that the Boneknapper builds its armor from.

* * *

**A/N-Certainly one of the more unusual dragons out there, what do you think?**

**As always, leave a review, and vote for what dragons you'd like to see next!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fireworm

Fireworm-_Draco infernalis_

Class: Stoker

Size: workers reach 20", queen may exceed 60 feet, similar wingspans

Appearance: Elongate and lizardlike, with a large head and notable throat pouch. Two wide, membranous wings attach across the back, below which are four or five pairs of stout legs, ending in short, sharp claws. The tail is as long as the body, and the snout bears a single prominent horn. Queens also bear a crest at the back of the skull. Color is naturally dark red or orange, with a dark stripe extending along the head from the back of the yellow eye, and brownish or black spots running along the sides of the body down the tail linked to the heat pores. Color is often obscured by a yellow glow when the Fireworm heats up. A long, forked tongue is also possessed.

Fire: In addition to having skin that can heat up beyond the range of any other known species, Queen Fireworms also possess a powerful, roiling flame ejected as a cloud of sparks and superheated gases.

Flight: Wide wings allow for gliding flight, but the elongate body form and numerous legs mean this species is better suited for crawling and underground life.

The Fireworm is a colonial, semi-aggressive species, with colonies headed by the large female Queen, and all smaller workers being male. When aggravated, this species can heat up its skin to temperatures of over 5,000°F, hotter than even Nadder fire. Their scales are the most impervious to heat of all dragon species, and will not melt, but vaporize only when exposed to temperatures beyond 15,000°F. Fireworms will also build upon the heat of other members of their species, burning hotter and brighter when near to each other, and cling to enemies as defense. In the nests, the workers produce a unique gel that has chemically active properties enabling their heating ability, and the Queen also possesses a venom that, while neurotoxic to most creatures, chemically bonds to Stoker class dragon species and can restart production of flames. Excellent climbers, Fireworms also have prehensile tails, and uniquely, the workers have a fear of fire, likely an instinctual reaction to following the queen, who can breathe flames and can use them to direct her workers.

* * *

**A/N-An extremely important dragon to the series. While not directly featured often, this species' abilities are in use regularly.**

**As always, let me know in a review what you think, and vote for the next dragon you want to see! I have one pending request currently for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Timberjack

Timberjack-_Draco silvalignorum_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 65 feet long, wingspan of 125 feet

Appearance: Elongate, legless, with an expanded chest region and whiplike tail. The head is large, crocodilian in shape and supported on a long, thin neck, and bears a pair of large, curved and ridged horns. A beard-like tassel of scales hangs from its lower lip, and the nostril region is raised in a rudimentary horn. A row of small crests runs down its back. The most notable feature is the wings, twice as wide as the dragon is long and supported by numerous wing bones. A single claw sits at the main joint, and the leading edge is honed to a razor sharp serration. Color is typically dusky brown or tan, with bright yellow eyes.

Fire: Streams of flammable oil, used mainly to light wood on fire. A shot limit of 8.

Flight: Thanks to its large wings, this dragon is a graceful glider, soaring on the lightest of thermals. It can also travel through forested areas by pulling in its wings close to its body.

Naturally peaceful creatures, the Timberjack is a woodland inhabitant, occasionally travelling in small packs but often on its own. Its large wings support it on the ground, and can be used as a tent, surrounding the rest of its body. The dragon's sparse flames are typically used to ignite fires, helping either to keep companions warm or to start conflagrations that the dragon will then hunt along the edge of. Its wings are regularly preened and sharpened, the leading edge kept sharp enough to cut through a full grown oak without slowing down. This allows the dragon to clear areas for mating displays, hunt in dense undergrowth, or often times to help the companion it has bonded with. Being gentle, Timberjacks will befriend those who are willing to rub down the scales on their backs, one of few places they can't reach and often need external sources to remove old skin and scales from.

* * *

**A/N- This request has been pending for a little while, so finally here is the entry for the Timberjack. **

**Make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think, and let me know what dragon you'd like to see next!**


	14. Chapter 14: Flightmare

Flightmare-_Draco phantasma_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 29 feet in length, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: Elongate, somewhat similar to Asian lung dragons in shape, with a long, flattened head and whiplike tail. The head bears a large, prominent nose horn, and numerous beard-like tassels hang from the lower jaw. Muscular ridges bearing sharp crests shape the upper portion of the skull, and a series of fin-like, tasselated crests run down the back, larger along the tail. The tail tip bears a similar tassel-like split fin. Legs are thin, but powerful, and the wings are wide, with the supports ending in trailing tassels matching those of the back and tail. A single large claw sits at the main joint of each wing. Color is typically a deep sapphire, dotted with lighter aquamarine spots, and the dragon glows fluorescent neon blue or green under certain conditions.

Fire: This dragon possesses a weak anesthetic neurotoxin which it sprays in an aerosol, used to temporarily paralyze prey or threats. It must use this toxin sparingly, as it only has a shot limit of four.

The Flightmare is a territorial dragon, fiercely defending its home from any and all threats, real or perceived. It has a natural bioluminescence, its scales glowing blue, but can enhance its appearance by eating certain species of algae and other luminescent plankton from which it extracts the glowing compounds, strengthening its own brightness to the point of blinding enemies. It is especially pronounced during times of _Aurora borealis_, also known as the Northern Lights or Arvindal's Fire, when a specialized species of algae found in certain streams reacts with the light and glows extremely bright whitish blue. While this algae will also cause other dragons to glow as well if consumed, it is the prize food of the Flightmare, and it will defend the streams with the algae to any extent. However, if pushed by dragons stronger than it, the Flightmare will avoid fights if it cannot paralyze the foe, as it is designed for maneuverability and its wings are thin, so thin they are semi-transparent.

The Flightmare also possesses, on top of blinding luminescent ability and paralyzing toxic breath, a loud piercing scream it will use to disorient other dragons and scare its enemies into shock. Also unique to this species, it does not possess a truly forked tongue seen in most other dragons to some extent. This is likely due to the fact that, unlike other dragons which prey on mainly fish and other animals, this species is an algae eater and cool-weather species, not needing the forked apparatus to follow its prey's scent trails or detect changes in heat.

* * *

**A/N-A very unique species in my opinion. One of the few "vegetarian" dragons.**

**As always, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, as well as vote for any other dragons you may wish to see!**


	15. Chapter 15: Grapple Grounder

Grapple Grounder-_Draco constrictor_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: Elongate and serpent-like in shape, with a long whip-like tail and a neck of near-equal length. The head is blunt and rounded, ending in a downcurved snout similar to a beak and bearing a single short horn on the snout. Large, blunt horns ring the back of the skull, and a set of large spinal spikes arise from the neck, shortening to blunt protrusions extending down the back and tail. The tail tip is enlarged into a blunt isoscele, sometimes used as the bludgeon end of a whip, and the wings are stout, with a single claw present on the inner side of the main joint. Legs are short and moderately built; the dewclaw situated high up on the forearms and back legs, and enlarged as a spike. Color is typically rusty reddish in color with darker brown saddle markings running down both sides of the back, ringed by white to dark cream outlines. Eyes are light forest green in color.

Fire: Shoots powerful charge blasts similar to but not as strong as those of a Night Fury, capable of excavating small craters of soft rock and laced with strontium to produce a red color.

Flight: With short wings and an elongate body, this dragon is capable of flying moderate distances but is better suited to a forested or underground habitat.

The Grapple Grounder is the python of the dragon world, its elongate body and powerful muscles giving it great strength, wrapping around prey or foes and placing immense pressure on them in its coils. The large spurs on the legs can be used in defense or to gain purchase in constriction, the sharp points digging in and holding fast. Inhabiting areas of dense undergrowth or rocky outcrops, this species' thin form allows it to weave through tight spaces with ease and burrow with no issue, setting up ambush attacks or hiding in places where predators can't reach. Powerful claws and strong teeth also mean heavy defenses, its Boulder Class designation signifying its ability to apply great force in attacks.

* * *

**A/N-I found this to be a rather interesting species, especially one for the Boulder Class.**

**As always, let me know what you think, and make sure to give your ideas in reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16: Skrill

Skrill-_Draco electrica_  
Class: Strike

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan to 40 feet

Appearance: Powerfully built, with two short, stocky hind legs bearing long, sharp talons and no front legs, providing a bipedal gait. The powerful, tapering tail is longer than the main body, and the neck is short and thickly built. The head is elongate, the jaws each bearing a row of small but extremely sharp teeth surrounding a heavily bifurcated tongue, and the nostrils and eyes are situated near the tip of the snout, the nostrils on the side of and the eyes just behind the prominent nose horn. The head is wide at the back, and is crowned by a ring of sharp, narrow spines that nearly encircle the back of the skull. A row of sharp, iron-rich spines run down the spine to the tip of the tail, the tail also bearing secondary rows of these spines. The belly and ventral edges of the tail are also edged in blunt protrusions that are also laced in conductive metals. The wings are wide, with very long supports and each bearing a massive metallic claw at the main joint. Color is typically a dark metallic grey with violet highlights forming double rows of spots on the wings, a pair of violet stripes extending from the back of the eyes, and irregular highlights along the body and tail. The eyes are bright yellow.

Fire: Capable of storing and redirecting lightning and other powerful sources of electricity, with up to 4 full-power shots when fully charged, more numerous weaker shots.

Flight: moderately fast and maneuverable on its own, capable of reaching speeds of 200 mph, and when riding electric bolts can move at multiples of the speed of sound.

The Skrill is one of the most formidable dragons to ever exist. With spines and scales enriched with iron and other conductive metals, this dragon is a natural lightning rod, attracting electricity from any source, however due to its natural affinity for violent thunderstorms, often garners energy from lightning bolts. With mild electrokinetic abilities, this species can use its spines to catch and ride the energy from lightning, meaning over short periods of time it can exceed multiples of the speed of sound and travel extremely large distances, though without this supercharge the dragon is slower than a Night Fury. This dragon can also redirect and store electricity, able to take over four billion volts of electricity at a time, and fire this same power with incredible accuracy from its mouth. This energy can be stored for extremely long periods of time, and can be called up at will.

The Skrill is extremely territorial and high-tempered, making it a loner by nature, and is one of the few dragons that can rival Night Furies in ferocity. This can drive it into fierce battles with other dragons, but can also blind it to traps. However, even if injured or trapped, this dragon can stay dormant for decades, the electric energy it harbors keeping it alive even when frozen, until the dragon is reawakened. Their electric storage ability produces powerful static fields, one of the few things that can give away this master of stealth, and it also allows the Skrill to detect other creatures even in dark clouds or pitch black conditions. The only serious weaknesses it possesses are its temper and inability to redirect electricity in water, thanks to the conductive interference of the liquid.

* * *

**A/N-One of my favorite dragons, and heavily featured in the series in various ways. While not as endowed with electrokinetic powers as the Lightning Blazer (to be described later), no dragon matches this species when it comes to the sheer level of power it can hold at one time.**

**As always, please let me know what you think, and vote for the next dragon you have an interest in seeing!**


	17. Chapter 17: Griffin

Griffin- _Draco aquilensis_

Class: Tracker

Size: Variable between subspecies, anywhere from 15-50 feet long, wingspan 30-100 feet

Appearance: Stocky, panther-like body, with robust limbs ending in massive talons. The tail is thick and rope-like, ending in a plume of large, rounded flight feathers, and the head is average size, bearing a powerful beak, large nostrils and eyes, and two tufted ears. The wings are designed similar to those of eagles, with overlapping flight feathers. The body is covered with a thick layer of fur-like feathers, except the scaled feet. Color is variable, typically brownish to tan overall, with darker colors along the wings and the base of the tail feathers, wing and tail tips golden to white. Eyes are deep golden brown.

Fire: Nonexistent.

Flight: Long-distance glider, catching thermals to soar at extreme heights, and incredibly maneuverable.

The Griffin is one of the few dragons that belong exclusively to the Tracker class, with an incredibly powerful sense of smell and eyesight capable of reading a book at five miles' distance. The ears are large and can be turned to face any direction, picking the faintest sounds. This is a species near impossible to surprise. Though Griffins lack any true fire or other breath abilities, they are a species that can channel metaphysical abilities, bending gravitational and magnetic fields, and can generate weak holographic images or energy fields.

Griffins are powerful fliers, their feathered design allowing them to tweak individual components of their wings and tails and giving them agility that rivals even that of a Night Fury or Stormcutter, and can turn on a dime. They are also incredibly intelligent and have adept digits, able to manipulate tools and can shape their environment to suit their needs. This intelligence also makes them incredibly loyal.

The Griffin is one of the few species than can truly be said to have subspecies, varying in size, particular abilities, and color. The largest is _Draco aquilensis magna_, also known as the Thunderbird. When in flight, the massive tail feathers of this dragon combined with large wings give the appearance of an oversize bird of prey. Others include the European Griffin, _D. a. septentrionalis_, the Oriental, _D. a. propensionis_, and the Siberian, _D. a. arctica._

* * *

**A/N-This was an interesting entry to write. A lot of people probably wouldn't look at Griffins as fitting the "dragon" category, but so many features are shared. Also, you'll notice the Narnian Griffin isn't directly mentioned, because it is the nominal subspecies. This dragon will show up at least once more in the series however, take a guess which form.**

**As always, leave a review, and let me know what you might want to see next!**


	18. Chapter 18: Gronckle

Gronckle- _Draco magmafactoris_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 14 feet in length, wingspan of 18 feet

Appearance: One of the most heavily built dragons in existence, with a large, rounded head harboring powerful jaw muscles, a similarly designed body and a blunt tail separated into two spherical sections, descending in size. The boy is dotted irregularly across the surface with bumps and protrusions, the stumpy legs bearing blunt claws useful in digging. The head bears a pronounced snout and two bulging eyes, behind which a pair of wing-like ears extend. Teeth are irregularly shaped, the majority similar to canines with a pair approximately halfway toward the back grossly enlarged, and a set of large molars is situated in the very back of the jaws. Wings are relatively short, set with powerful muscles in the shoulder region, and bear a small, thin claw at the main joint. Color is variable but typically some version of earthy brown, tan or rusty red-orange, and the eyes are sulfur yellow.

Fire: Various rocks are taken into a specialized pouch and melted, before being combined with heptane to produce globs of lava that can either explode on contact or burn slowly. Typically a shot limit of 6 is produced.

Flight: The short wings are not designed for gliding flight, but instead the powerful shoulder muscles produce an extremely rapid fluctuation, allowing this dragon to hover in an insect or hummingbird style fashion. This flight pattern allows Gronckles to fly slowly, make quick 180 degree turns, fly backward, straight up or down, and even stay in flight while asleep.

The Gronckle is the classic Boulder Class dragon: rough exterior, loyal (if somewhat lazy), and powerful. Due to their affinity for minerals to produce their fiery attacks, they have powerful jaws that can pulverize granite, and the process used to produce lava is an extremely effective smelter, able to purify metal ore to an extent that exceeds any industrial means. The famed "Gronckle Iron" is the base metal used to create incredibly stable and stress-resistant alloys. It is a common misconception that Gronckles actually eat rocks; like other dragons they prey on fish and occasionally other small animals, and store ingested minerals in a separate organ.

Thanks to its incredibly thick skin, the Gronckle often uses itself as a living bludgeon, their sturdy tails and armored bodies protecting them from jarring forces and can inflict great damage. They can also act like living siege weapons, crashing through walls and barriers without any ill effects.

Among other hidden abilities, Gronckle eggs are known for exploding upon hatching, similar to some other species but in a far more powerful manner. They are also easily affected by Dragon Nip, however have a natural immunity to the highly intoxicating Dragon Root. These dragons also have a powerful sense of smell that, while not as strong as those dragons within the secondary Tracker class, allow them to find objects buried underground, or hidden at a distance.

* * *

**A/N-Without doubt Meatlug is one of the most lovable dragons (outside Toothless, of course). And the Gronckle plays a large part in the story series; the metals mentioned above will have huge implications from Book 4 onward, and Meatlug's rider has some important roles to play...**

**As always, make sure to leave a review, let me know what you think, and vote for the dragon you might want to see next!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hackatoo

Hackatoo- _Draco sicsecuris_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan to 25 feet

Appearance: Elongate, with a long, muscular neck and a tapered tail. Three sets of legs present, each bearing sharp claws and designed for bracing. The head is narrow, the snout and lower jaw extending upward and downward respectively in a curved arc, tapering to a razor edge, and the eyes are set behind protective ridges. Three crest-like extensions arise from the back of the head, and sharp, thorny protrusions extend out of the back and down the spine along the tail. A set of sharp spines project laterally from the base of the tail, and the wings are thin and sharply defined, lacking claws. Color is variable, typically shades of tan or slate blue, with darker orange/red or icy blue stripes curving over the back and tail, and running the length of the wings. Dark spots run down the widened region of the neck, and the eyes are grayish to cream in color.

Fire: Hydrogen and methane charges, can be shot from a distance or produced in a constant stream. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: designed for low-elevation gliding or weaving through forest.

The Hackatoo is an odd dragon, one of few sporting more than two pairs of legs, and it is somewhat reckless in nature. It uses both the powerful spines on its tail as well as its razor sharp snout as defense, the thick neck holding powerful muscles that help move the head at extreme speeds, able to slice through wood with ease. This dragon also uses its snout to gather wood for fire or building nests, and the deep-set eyes are protected from shards by ridges like eyebrows anterior to them. Uniquely, its eggs have extensions that dry upon exposure to air that allow them to hook onto surfaces, preventing them from rolling out of the nest and possibly for defense of the egg.

Hackatoos are impulsive creatures, prone to unpredictable actions and, while harmless to those it calls friend, is nearly impossible to get a handle on when up against it. Like many other Sharp class dragons they have a high regard for themselves and their appearances, and regularly spend times sharpening their claws, spines, and snout, to make sure all are in perfect shape.

* * *

**A/N-Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, and let me know what dragon you want to see next!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hobblegrunt

Hobblegrunt-_Draco communicoloris_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 20 feet in length, wingspan to 25 feet

Appearance: An elongate, bipedal dragon, this species has two short front limbs bearing very long, sharp grasping claws and a pair of powerful hind limbs. The body is lightly built, the neck long and muscular, and the tail is equal to the length of the neck and body combined. Small spinal spikes run down the back of the neck along to the vertical fin extending above the last fifth of the tail, and the head is similar to that of a Nightmare's in shape, with shorter, more evenly sized protruding teeth and a single nose horn in front of the large eyes. The most notable feature is the large, expandable frill that extends from the back of the skull, used in communication. Wings are wide and again resemble those of a Nightmare, but with only a single sharp claw at the main joint. Color at rest is light olive green with darker forest green spots across the body, the belly cream. Eyes are generally pale yellow in color, pupils slit for nocturnal activity.

Fire: Ethane-charged gas that can be shot at great length, and this dragon has a moderate shot limit of 13.

Flight: A glider, with large wings providing lift, and somewhat maneuverable but more likely to use color displays to avoid confrontation.

The Hobblegrunt has a number of unique features. Like Mood Dragons they change color based on their state of emotions, with green being a relaxed state, yellow with green spots a sign of excitement, purple with blue spots showing curiosity or anxiety (determined by the shade of color), and red with deep teal spots when angry. These colors are recognized by other dragons as well, so this species acts as a heads-up to other dragons and can change their mood as well, other dragons going calm when the Hobblegrunt is calm etc.

Hobblegrunts also use their frills as the main communication signal, the colors flushing most brilliantly on this crest and guttural vibrations translated into fluttering movements that other dragons react to. The frill is also a sense organ, laden with electroreceptors, pheromone sensors, and pineal-type glands that can detect motion and changes in light intensity. This allows the Hobblegrunt to move even in complete darkness and sense other organisms even without sight, and the dragon can react to approaching threats more quickly than nearly any other dragon (another reason this dragon acts as a signal to other species). The tailfin is similarly sensor-riddled, but not as heavily.

* * *

**A/N-A rather unique species, flamboyant in design compared to other dragons. It will play a small part in the latter parts of the Two Worlds Collide series, so keep an eye out for it there.**

**As always, let me know what you think, leave a review, and vote for what species you want to see next!**


	21. Chapter 21: Hotburple

Hotburple-_Draco ferrocomedentis_

Class: Boulder

Size: 19 feet long, wingspan of 17 feet

Appearance: Bulky and rock-like, similar to its cousin the Gronckle. The head is more elongate and ovular in shape, bearing a raised snout and small eyes positioned close to the snout. The teeth are evenly sized and thinner, sharper than a Gronckle's, and the ears are similarly wing-shaped. The body is stocky, legs short and stumpy but powerful, and the tail is composed of two bulbous sections like its relative. The entire body is covered in small nodules, and in some specimens a row of short, blunted ridges run down the back and tail. The wings are wide for a Boulder Class dragon, with a single notable joint claw. Color overall is rusty orange overcast with brown, but overall a lighter coloration than the Gronckle.

Fire: Metal based-magma projectiles, with a shot limit of 6.

Flight: Powerful wing muscles allow this dragon to hover expertly, moving in any direction with ease, but not quickly, and this is the laziest of all dragons, regularly sleeping while in flight.

Hotburples are the couch potatoes of the dragon world, rarely ever walking anywhere but instead hovering until they land, in which case they generally drop to the ground and fall asleep. They are also more capable of staying aloft while asleep than their cousin the Gronckle is, and they have extremely high stamina, ironically. Like their cousins Hotburples also take in earthen material to produce their firepower, but due to their thinner and more evenly shaped teeth this species tends to prefer softer metals rather than rocks. This makes their fire more dangerous however, as molten metal flows easier than rock and is more likely to enter crevices where it can burn without being put out and reach places regular magma cannot. This also makes them extremely efficient at purifying ore, the molten metal extremely strong and versatile once cooled and worked, and Hotburples have efficient scenting capabilities allowing them to locate areas with high metal density and making them invaluable to those of the mining profession.

* * *

**A/N-Many of my favorite dragons are coming up very soon, so stay tuned! And as always, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22: Lightning Blazer

Lightning Blazer-_Draco clavaefulguris_

Class: Mystery

Size: 40 feet long, wingspan to 65 feet

Appearance: A typical western-style body, bearing two pairs of powerful hind legs and a long, muscular tail that ends with a pronounced pair of thin, jagged tailfins resembling electric bolts. The neck is elongate, with a lizard-like head bearing narrow, yellow eyes and crowned by a pair of jagged, bolt-shaped horns. Most notable are the wings, unique in design with the second and occasionally third support rods extending out an incredible distance, producing wings with not a single but two or three distinct tips, as if multiple wings had fused together incompletely. A small claw is present at the main joint. Color is an almost oceanic sapphire blue, with thin, irregular jagged lines of white running across the hide. The underbelly is whitish to cream, and both the horns and tailfins tend to be nearly pure white.

Fire: Does not have a true breath weapon, but wields an incredible array of electrokinetic and electromagnetic abilities. No shot limit, but can only generate a few million volts itself.

Flight: Incredibly fast and maneuverable, this dragon also possesses the unique ability to convert to pure electricity, allowing it to travel at nearly a dozen times the speed of sound, faster even in short bursts.

The Lightning Blazer is a close relative to the Shadow Dragon, as both of them have the capability of wielding energy forms to an unprecedented level. This species cannot wield the same level of voltage as a Skrill can, limited to generating only a few million volts from its muscles, but like the Skrill can store electricity from other sources and therefore can channel up to a billion volts or more at a time. A true electrokinetic species, the Lightning Blazer can direct electricity in any manner it wishes, channeling it to specific targets even thousands of feet away or creating energy fields that can be worked to act as force fields, electromagnetic tools, and even holographic images. Electric bolts can also be bent in order to create defensive displays or intimidation effects.

The Lightning Blazer takes electrokinetics to another step as well, capable of converting mater itself into electric energy, so that the dragon can travel as pure electricity. In this form it suffers almost none of the constraints of regular airborne objects, and so can move at speeds that rival the fastest missiles. This form of travel can be tiring however, and so the Lightning Blazer can move incredibly fast for short periods, but unless drawing from an external power source the dragon can only travel at about twice the speed of sound for long distances. Should it have access to external energy, the Lightning Blazer could theoretically circle the earth in less than a half hour.

This electric conversion extends to any forms of energy and matter as well, the dragon able to utilize any energy source nearby, even nuclear or volcanic energy, and can dissolve any form of matter into electricity, a useful tactic for travel when this dragon has company or must carry large objects for any distance.

* * *

**A/N-This ranks as my third favorite dragon, behind the Night Fury and Shadow. As I'm sure has been noticed it is a regular in the book series, and will be appearing far more as well, including with usage of some of its more obscure talents mentioned here. Please let me know what you think, and be on the lookout for more cool entries in the coming weeks; many of my other favorites are coming up!**


	23. Chapter 23: Mist Dragon

Mist Dragon-_Draco caligo _

Class: Mystery

Size: To 25 feet in length, wingspan 35 feet

Appearance: Classic lizard-like body plan, sporting a long neck and even longer tail, with no rough edged features. Legs are thin, the front limbs having dexterous digits and bearing razor sharp claws. The tail is muscular and rope-like, tipped by a pair of thin, sweeping tailfins that trail to almost tassel-style tips. The head is roughly triangular in shape but overall rounded in appearance, with a pair of large gray-blue eyes and two ears that extend from the upper sides of the skull, tapered to a rounded point and resembling those of a Night Fury. Wings are large, membranous and gracefully curved when open, each bearing a single claw at the main joint. Color is overall subdued, consisting of mottled, wavy and sinuous lines and blotches of light and dark gray, sometimes flecked with faint blue or white.

Fire: A highly unique breath weapon, able to release either a concentrated catalyst that produces thick, massive cloaking fog banks or vaporous flames that float and spread like fog. As both are long lasting, shot limit is low, at around 6 per ability.

Flight: The soft, curving features of the dragon reduce drag and thus sound production in flight, allowing this species to glide almost completely silently, undetected even at close range.

The Mist Dragon is an expert at stealth, its ethereal coloring rendering it invisible in thick mists or fog, and its ability to create its own fog banks allows it to travel nearly anywhere otherwise undetected. A single shot of fog can cloak an area of roughly five square miles once fully spread, in a cloud thick enough to obscure vision further than five to ten feet. In low visibility conditions like this, the dragon uses a unique high-pitched echolocation to navigate, much like its distant relative the Night Fury, only the sound is at a frequency too high for most other animals to hear.

Mist Dragons are also especially dangerous when they release their flame. The fire has an appearance like that of willow-the-wisps, translucent and weightless, and as it is often used in conjunction with fog cannot be put out by water. A single shot may burn in the air, spreading to cover a large space, for up to five minutes, and provides the dragon an effective defense or escape, as well as a unique trapping method, encircling prey with the fire before entering the flames itself.

This species is a secretive, shy creature, hence the abilities it wields, but very loyal and fierce when it needs to be. Lightly built and stealthy, Mist Dragons rarely lose their fights, even against much larger foes.

* * *

**A/N-Another of my favorite dragon species, exclusive to the story. It shows up relatively often, so keep an eye out!**

**As always, make sure to let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24: Mystique

Mystique-_Draco incognitis_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan up to 50 feet

Appearance: Sturdy build, with a thick torso and stocky, powerful legs. The tail is longer than the body, thick and tapered, and tipped with a pair of wide, nearly rounded tailfins that form two halves of an oval. The neck is short and thick, supporting a rounded-yet-tapered head. The head itself bears a pair of pale yellow eyes two thirds to the back, and a pair of short, slightly curved horns extend from the back of the skull. A set of rounded, short ridges run down the back and along the tail. Most impressive however are the wings: two sets, both of equal size and one set slightly behind and below the other, giving this dragon a total of eight limbs. The wings are gracefully curved and each bears a single thin claw at the main joint. Color is unique, shades of pale cream, peach and pinkish red blending across the body, with nearly neon highlights running down the front of the wings and sides of the tailfins, acting as signals.

Fire: Charged with copper chloride, this dragon's flame burns bright sapphire blue, and can be breathed in a stream or shot as long-distance charges. Shot limit of 12.

Flight: The four wings of this dragon provide it extreme maneuverability as well as making it adept at hovering in place. Fully expanded they also allow this dragon to glide effortlessly over long distances.

The Mystique is a dragon that truly earns its name: secretive and intelligent, rarely seen but extremely knowledgeable of the world. They are background characters, with propensities to observe and explore but keep well out of sight, and as a species are highly uncommon. Mystiques like to inhabit dense forests or high mountain regions, places they can watch the surrounding world from but remain undetected. As they are scholars by nature, these dragons are not aggressive or hostile, and if coaxed from hiding are very friendly and open to those they deem trustworthy.

The Mystique is also a fierce opponent if angered. Their unique blue fire burns at high temperatures and these dragons know how to wield their weapon to the greatest effect. As they tend to watch other animals and people and learn, they can also employ unique contact fighting skills and so can easily win a confrontation even when out of fire. These dragons are also theorized to be able to utilize certain metaphysical abilities, but it has never been proven due to their reserved nature.

* * *

**A/N-This was the very first dragon I came up with, writing only the second chapter of the series altogether. It is a very unique design, almost like a cross between a Night Fury and Stormcutter (the latter hadn't even been introduced until a couple years after I made this). And for those who have stuck around since the beginning, you know why it's such an important dragon.**

**As always, leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25: Deadly Nadder

Deadly Nadder-_Draco clavolaculatrix_

Class: Sharp/Tracker

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: Bipedal and birdlike, this dragon balances a muscular body atop a pair of stocky, powerful legs tipped with razor sharp talons. The tail is thick and tapered, lined with venomous spines across the surface. The head is large and rounded, the mouth sporting a notable beaklike overbite and large, curved teeth. A single large horn rises from the tip of the snout, and behind the large, yellow eyes a crown of movable spines extends from the skull. A row of matching spines also runs down the spine to join those on the tail. Wings are moderately thin, the support tips extending well past the membrane, and a single outward curving claw is positioned at the main joint. Color is highly variable, often mottled with blue, yellow, orange, violet, green, or red across the body, the two main colors of any one dragon often forming bands on the tail and bordered rings on the forward wing membranes.

Fire: Magnesium charged flares can burn in excess of 5,000°F, and there is typically a shot limit of 6.

Flight: Extremely high stamina allows these dragons to fly for very long distances without tiring, and they are very agile on land as well.

The Deadly Nadder is primarily a Sharp Class dragon, bearing a set of tail spines laced with neurotoxic venom that can be launched at will simply by a whip of the tail. Spines can be released either singly or in groups, with impressive accuracy. They can also be rattled together to create a warning sound to intimidate opponents. These dragons possess extremely keen vision, hearing, and a sense of smell powerful enough to track scents for distances of up to 100 miles or more. Naturally alert, Nadders are often very observant creatures, fast learners and extremely aware of their appearance. The latter trait causes these dragons to be dutiful at preening and very vain, and so are easily angered if their appearance is slighted or insulted in any way.

The Deadly Nadder has the hottest of all breath weapons in any dragon, the temperature exceeded only by the skin of the Fireworm. This fire can melt metal in seconds, and has even been known to burn through rock, the magnesium traces in the flame making it impossible to put out using water and also making it extremely bright, a single shot able to blind if in a dark location.

Deadly Nadders are picky eaters, in the same manner as they are vain. While they will eat fish, they prefer foods such as chicken, turkey or other fowl, as this leaner food keeps them thin and fast. These dragons are extremely loyal to their companions, fighting to the death to keep those they care for safe, and in terms of strength of companionship may be second only to the Night Fury. They are also energetic, ready to play or train at a moment's notice and especially love games of fetch.

* * *

**A/N-One of the classic dragon species, whom we see a lot of with Thorn. **

**As always, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26: Monstrous Nightmare

Monstrous Nightmare-_Draco incendicutaenis_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: Low-slung and elongate, this dragon bears a narrow torso supported only by a pair of lean, powerful legs, each tipped with four sharp talons and a single equally sharp spur. The tail is long and whiplike, decorated by a single tailfin designed like flames that arises from the joining of the back sails. The neck is also long and thin, but powerful, holding up a head nearly 5 feet long. The head is similar to a crocodile's with an underbite sporting large, protruding curved teeth. A single thin horn juts up and back from above the nostrils, two bulbous large eyes set in front of a double pair of curved, ridged horns. A series of flame shaped sails runs down the neck, splitting into two rows on the back, and rejoining at the tail, and the back is covered in plate-like rectangular scales. The wings act as front limbs, foldable like those of a pterosaur and when spread are wide and almost paddle shaped with somewhat ragged edges, with two, sometimes three large talons at the main joint of the wing. Color is highly variable, but typically shades of red or orange striped with black, also shades of green, purple and multi-color common. Eyes are bright yellow.

Fire: Sprays a fluid substance laced with kerosene and other flammable components, so fire flows rather than billows and is extremely hard to extinguish with water. A similar substance is also exuded from pores on the skin. Shot limit is up to 15.

Flight: Fast and maneuverable, with wings able to flare widely to provide powerful surges of air in an attack.

The Monstrous Nightmare, like many Stoker class dragons, is high tempered and arrogant, with a tendency to strike out before analyzing situations fully. However, it is well equipped to deal with repercussions of these decisions, with a highly dangerous flame and the ability to ignite its skin, a living firewall. This ability can be utilized multiple times in a fight. They are also strong animals, lean muscle allowing this sinuous creature to land powerful blows. Uniquely, Monstrous Nightmares are accomplished swimmers. While this hinders the dragon's flammable attributes, they can dive and swim quite readily, the long tailfin and wide wings providing great purchase underwater. Large talons on the hind legs and wings allows this dragon to be adept at climbing as well, scaling rock walls and hanging upside down with ease.

The Monstrous Nightmare requires a lot of tact when working with it. They anger easily, but are also fiercely protective of their companions. A gentle hand is needed to gain trust, but a firm resolution is also required when they act up, and in certain cases it is required that their heads be turned on their side and forced to the ground, putting them into a submissive calm.

* * *

**A/N-Another classic dragon, and everyone by now is probably quite familiar with Fireworm and Silverwings. **

**Hope you like this entry, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, as soon as proper images of the new dragons from the third season are released I plan to sketch them and add them into the repertoire for future entries.**


	27. Chapter 27: Piffleworm

Piffleworm-_Draco fatalis_

Class: Fear

Size: To 2 feet long, wingspan of 2.5 feet

Appearance: Low-slung and elongate, the serpentine body thin and flexible, with a tail as long as the neck and body combined tipped by a sharp, triangular isoscele. The head is lizard-like, with a narrow snout bearing a small horn, a pair of fangs that protrude from the front of the upper jaw, and large eyes shaded by glaring ridges. A small pair of flexible ears extends off the back of the skull, and a series of rear-pointed, short spikes runs from the center of the head down the neck and back to nearly the tip of the tail. Legs are thin, bearing sharp talons able to grasp objects readily, and the wings are thin but powerful, the main joint tipped by a single small claw. The eyes are bright yellow with a slit pupil; body color is often an almost oily bluish black or purplish hue.

Fire: A weak hydrogen and methane based flame, designed for surprise more than defense. Shot limit of 4.

Flight: Small and sprightly, these dragons are not the fastest fliers but are extremely agile, their size and flexibility allowing them to escape danger rapidly in air or on ground.

The Piffleworm is a small, almost delicate dragon species, built for stealth and hiding from sight more than for direct attacks or defense. Even their fire is weak, good for only close-range damage and more for surprise than anything else, shocking predators and giving the dragon a chance to escape. That said, this dragon is one of the most dangerous in the world, and few creatures are brave or mad enough to face one. The oily iridescent coloration is a warning, telling of one of the most potent toxins known.

The Piffleworm has a unique venom capable of taking down nearly any living organism. Like snakes, the pair of elongate fangs in the upper jaw are for injection, and the venom acts in three distinct ways: in any organism it targets DNA helices and condenses them, rendering them useless, as well as targeting certain protein complexes, causing them to misfold and react to the organism's own systems. In animals, it also works as a potent neurotoxin, attacking the nerves and shutting down the entire body in as little as 10-30 seconds. The toxin is extremely soluble and causes cascade reactions, so even a small scratch to the skin from a single fang will be fatal, however once reacted the venom quickly becomes inert, unable to harm further animals that may come in contact with the victim.

Another unique property of the venom is that, when isolated, it can be treated with electric currents that will cause it to become target-specific, killing only a single kind of organism instead of generally toxic. This means that the venom can be modified to target itself, an automatic and instant cure should one be bitten.

* * *

**A/N-This dragon was modified from the species found in the original HTTYD books, but made to be a little more realistic. No less deadly however, and this species will play a notable role in Books 5 and 6.**

**As always, make sure to let me know what you think!**


	28. Chapter 28: Raincutter

Raincutter-_Draco vermiphaga_

Class: Tidal

Size: 50 feet long, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: A rotund body structure bearing short, stubby limbs, the forelimbs thinner than the rear and equipped with flattened, shovel-like claws. The tail is thick at the base, narrowing to a flattened, whiplike tip, and small spinal protrusions run down the entire length. The head is supported on a long, thin neck, and is elongate and roughly ovular in shape, a small horn protruding from above the nostrils and just in front of the narrow, forward-set eyes. The upper jaw is pointed, while the lower jaw produces an underbite and is rounded. A trio of beard-like tassels hang from the chin, and a triangular sail extends lengthwise from the center to the back of the skull, like the crest of a cockatoo. Small protrusions mirroring those on the tail run down the neck, and join a large, sharp-edged sail that rises from the back to a height of 6 feet. The wings are rounded with sharp extensions of the supports, and a single claw curves outward from the main joint. Color is often subdued, shades of pale greenish or aqua, purple on the wings, or mottled brown with lighter underbellies. The eyes are yellow.

Fire: An oil-based fireball, capable of staying ignited even in wet conditions. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Moderately good at flying and gliding, but prefers wallowing in mud or water.

The Raincutter is often classed as a Sharp Class dragon species due to its spiny sail and head crest, however its lifestyle better suits that of a Tidal Class dragon. Found in humid, temperate areas and especially fond of coastal temperate rainforests, this dragon often resides around still pools of water or muddy wallows, preferring far cooler temperatures than most dragons. This affinity for cool, wet areas requires it to have a fire similar to that of many Stoker dragons, oily and difficult to put out with water, however the Raincutter is a relatively placid animal, owing to its diet of small fish, grubs, and worms, unique among the large reptiles. The sharp head crest allows the dragon to easily root through soil as well as signaling others, and the flattened claws on the front limbs are designed for digging in soft dirt.

True to its placid nature, Raincutters are easily trained, and very loyal to their companions. Not the greatest in heavy battle, but these dragons are well suited to people who like to sit back and enjoy life, or those who like to get out and get dirty in nature.

* * *

**A/N-This is a dragon that doesn't get a whole lot of attention, much like many of the new species in the second movie. It is no less interesting however.**

**As always, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! And also don't forget: the next chapter of Time's Revelation will be released in one day, so don't miss that either!**


	29. Chapter 29: Rumblehorn

Rumblehorn-_Draco scarabaeus_

Class: Boulder/Tracker

Size: 40 feet in length, wingspan of 45 feet.

Appearance: Stocky and built like a tank, with a rounded, hunched body structure supported on four short, stocky legs that each bear a set of blunted claws. The base of the tail is similarly thick, before tapering quickly into a whiplike end tipped with an elongate spiked club. The head and neck region are covered by metallic, overlapping armored plates, 3 sets total on the neck alone, and the head is short and blunt, with both a long, curved nose horn and a matching chin extension giving it the appearance of a battleaxe. Two long, thin horns also curve upward from just above and behind the eyes. A set of small spinal protrusions run down the back and tail, and the wings are wide and almost tattered looking when folded, membranous and translucent when spread. Color is unique, the eyes a very light shade of green, almost white around the black pupil, and the body is mainly metallic green or mixed with orange, highlighted red around the head and down the back as well as the club tail and darkest on the tips of the horns. Other colors may mix in as well, with slate blue, metallic purple, and various brown shades known as well.

Fire: A unique projectile of solid, semi-mineral based fuel, that when fired at close range acts as a burning fireball but at large distances will solidify and cool, slamming into targets with damaging force. A shot limit of only 4 is recorded.

Flight: Able to travel for large distances powered by strong wing muscles, but this dragon is also heavily terrestrial, adapted to running short distances and waddling otherwise.

The Rumblehorn is a very unique species, belonging dually to both the Boulder and Tracker classes. The former is due to the dragon's armored appearance and mineral firepower, as well as the habit of living on the ground most of the time, searching out proper ores for its fuel and finding food. Rumblehorns are also very brash, contact-driven creatures, defending themselves with attacks using the club-tipped tail, the spikes lining the thicker club a dangerous deterrent, and head-on attacks with the thick skull and armored head and neck protecting the dragon from any serious injury in collisions.

Rumblehorns also belong to the Tracker class due to their strongest sense: smell. They can track down even the faintest traces of mineral ore, and can follow any given scent for miles, even when days old. This makes them invaluable in searches for missing people or dragons, or when tracking down threats. Rumblehorns are also highly protective of those they trust, fighting with ferocity to keep them safe.

* * *

**A/N-Alright, you've probably noticed I don't give much credibility to the Tracker Class. That afterthought they put in for the second movie seems kind of out of place when all the dragons tend to fit perfectly well into the other classes. That said, I still use it as a secondary class, and there is one dragon that fits completely there alone (if you don't remember, check the Griffin entry).**

**Anyway, beyond that, make sure to let me know what you think! Leave a review, thoughts and ideas, and a quick notice: I am beginning to make sketches of the new dragons from the series, so be on the lookout for some of those!**


	30. Chapter 30: Death Song

Death Song-_Draco sirenae_

Class: Fear

Size: To 75 feet in length, wingspan of 70 feet

Appearance: A thinly built and elongate dragon, this creature has a narrow body with the chest region covered by a unique plate of scales that can be held above the skin below and act as a resonating chamber. Short, thin limbs bear sharp claws and give the dragon a low-slung profile. Hind limbs are larger than front, allowing it to sit upright with ease. The tail is long and graceful, decorated by two separate fins, one rising from the spine at the base of the tail and the second running near the tip, both appearing like flames or a series of waves. A set of long, movable spines rises from the back, and the neck is of medium length, supporting a narrow, ovular head. The jaws are set in an underbite, teeth from the lower jaw projecting up past the upper jaw when closed, and the forward-set eyes lie just behind a prominent curved nose horn. Two serrated horns each three times the length of the head itself extend from the back of the skull, and a pair of semi-circular frills extend from just behind each cheek bone. Small protrusions run along the top of the head, similar those on Night Furies. The wings are very wide, reminiscent of a butterfly's with the supports extending from near the shoulder region outward, shaping the wings like a sail more than those of common species, and each wing has a notable "tail" that trails from the back, again like those of swallowtail butterflies. A single large, outward-curving claw sits at the wing's main joint.

Color is uniquely vibrant, shades of orange and gold decorating most of the body, with darker stripes adorning the head and back down along the tail. Wings fade outward from gold to orange/red, and are decorated with darker eyespots of indigo blue to purple and curving markings around the spots of very pale blue to white. The tips of the supports and "tails" of the wings are also white. The two sails on the tail and the head frills are also indigo. Eyes are gold, with slit pupils.

Fire: This dragon does not have a true fire, but sprays streams of amber-colored fluid that crystallize and harden upon contact with air, trapping prey or would-be threats in a solid prison. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: The wide wings allow this species to be adept at gliding, and the multiple sails on the tail allow for accurate, if somewhat slow, turns and abrupt mid-air stops.

The Death Song is placed as a Mystery Class species by some, but in fact fits best within the Fear Class. Large, solitary and territorial, this species patrols its home fervently, searching out prey and driving away all threats. Its bright colors and large, flaring wing displays act as warnings to all, and this species is a master of vocal manipulation, able to change its voice to match any need, including piercing screeches or mimicry.

Death Songs possess a unique hunting ability, vibrating their vocal cords as they call to produce a sound that mimics the call used by Alpha dragons to control their nests. The raised plate of scales on their chest allow them to amplify this call, and the frills on the head not only act as defensive displays abut allow the dragon to project the hunting call long distances and to very specific targets. While this call is effective on many animals in disorienting them and rendering escape useless, the Death Song occasionally also hunts smaller species of dragon, which are pacified to immobility or drawn to the source of the call. When prey is near enough, the dragon will release a stream of fluid, trapping the animal as it crystallizes, the hard form reminiscent of the mineral amber in appearance. This allows the Death Song to deal with its prey as it pleases, or trap animals for later consumption. Impenetrable by most means save dragon fire, the "amber" can be broken down by enzymes in the Death Song's saliva, and the dragon's extremely powerful jaws will shatter the trap before prey is eaten.

* * *

**A/N-Sadly, as of writing this I have not yet seen the new season (don't have Netflix, so I wait for the DVD), but I did find pictures and info on some of the new dragons. This is the first. I also realize I have not yet written an entry for the Narnian Drake, which appeared in Book 3, so that will be upcoming as well.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Also, make sure to check out my other current story, Time's Revelation: the final battle begins tomorrow! And with it, a whole new door opens...**


	31. Chapter 31: Night Terror

Night Terror-_Draco turbitimoris_

Class: Stoker

Size: 3 feet long, wingspan of 5 feet

Appearance: Relatively thick-bodied, laterally flattened somewhat with four stumpy legs tipped in extremely sharp claws. The tail is unusual, about as long as the body and thick without any tapering along its length, with a set of rear-curving spines jutting out from both the top and bottom of the tail. A pair of smaller, more delicate appendages runs off the tip of the tail. The head is supported by a thick, short neck, and is shaped similar to that of a Nadder, with the overall flattened profile of the dragon narrowing further to the tip of the snout, which is beaklike and sports not only a curving horn off the chin but a pair of ridged horns just above the nostrils. Eyes are large and situated just behind the horns, and a pair of smaller spikes curve back one after the other on the back of the skull, joining a line of similar spines down the back Teeth are like that of a crocodile, jutting out of both the upper and lower jaw, and unusually the tongue is not forked at all in this species. Wings are bat-like and sport a pair of claws each on the main joint. Color is typically black or dark grey, with yellow-orange eyes, however the alpha Night Terror will turn almost completely white.

Fire: Singular dragons fire small projectile blasts of flame, which when fired in groups can coalesce as devastating attacks. Shot limit of 5.

Flight: The flattened profile and relatively large wings allow this dragon to have great maneuverability in the air, required when in swarming behavior as dragons will fly in patterns to appear as creatures they are not.

The Night Terror is an odd dragon. Labeled a Stoker Class species due to its community firing technique and its stubborn attitude, this dragon is a social creature, traveling in swarms that can sometimes number in the thousands, each swarm led by a single alpha Terror. The alpha acts much like the alpha species of larger dragons, controlling the others in the pack and directing them. This allows the swarm to act as one unit, moving in synch and forming images of larger creatures so as to ward of predators or herd prey. The group mindset also allows these dragons to fire as one, as while a single shot from one dragon is not overly dangerous and may cause second degree burns, hundreds of shots at the same time can coalesce into a dangerous fireball that can cause damage on the level of larger dragon species.

Night Terrors are nocturnal animals, the dark making it harder to discern individual dragons in a swarm and causing the illusion of larger dragon species to seem more realistic. They are also a stubborn animal, liable to follow through with whatever they put their mind to. If trained properly this can be an advantage, with swarms of Night Terrors determined to do as they are asked, and once a bond is made they are very loyal, on top of strong-willed.

* * *

**A/N-A quick reply to a guest review: most of the dragons I write entries for are either those seen in the movie/TV world, or those I've come up with or borrowed for Two Worlds Collide. Some exceptions have been made for dragons from the computer games and such, but those are mostly left out unless they make their way into the TV series. The Submaripper is one of those dragons that never caught my interest enough for me to sketch, and so unfortunately will probably not be featured as an entry. Again, this may change if it is seen in the TV series in the future, but as it is there are several dragons I have done/will do that already share a lot of features that dragon has; the Scauldron, Doomfang, Seashade and others being examples.**

**Past that: let me know what you think! And make sure to check out Time's Revelation, the battle is underway!**


	32. Chapter 32: Narnian Drake

Narnian Drake-_Draco atlantica_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, wingspan of 75 feet

Appearance: The quintessential Western-style dragon, with a narrow body and muscular chest, four thin but powerful limbs, the front legs with dexterous claws almost as flexible as a hand and bearing an unusual spike on the elbows. The tail is slightly compressed laterally, thick and gradually tapering to the tip. The head is supported on a long, thick neck and is roughly triangular, with powerful jaws, a narrower snout and pronounced ridges that run from the nostrils up and over the eyes, which are small but keen. A pair of large, tapered ears sits at the back of the skull just above and in front of a pair of small, movable neck frills. Adult dragons may possess a pair of skin flaps on either side of the throat, and a row of flame-shaped sails run down the neck all the way to the tail's tip, and may be connected at the base along the tail. Wings are large, a classic bat-like shape, with a large forward-pointed claw at the main joint. The color of these dragons is somewhat unique, with an overall metallic appearance to the golden or reddish hues they possess, and the eyes are slightly darker than sky blue.

Fire: Long range streams of gaseous flame, which can hit targets further than 40 feet away and will burn for lengthened periods of time once ignited. Shot limit of 15

Flight: This dragon can fly nonstop for nearly an entire day, and is moderately agile but built more for powered flight and gliding.

The Narnian Drake is a hot-tempered, arrogant species in general, very territorial and quick to defend its home from perceived threats. They are found across the narrow strip of land making up Narnia as well as the numerous islands that stretch between there and the shores of North America, and have gathered a penchant for being hostile mostly due to their lone traveling nature. This species will use its fire readily and often as a first line of defense, and can be extremely stubborn, fighting until it can't fight any longer rather than be proven wrong.

Narnian Drakes are, however, incredibly loyal if one can take the time to calm them down, and in fact are highly willing to carry passengers if proper reason is given for the task. Their hard, almost metallic scales provide a great deal of protection and like other species are fireproof, and the neck frills and sails this species possesses are very useful in communication with others of their own species as well as other dragons.

* * *

**A/N-Those of you following my story series may recognize this dragon from Book 3, in the form of Eustace. **

**As always, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out Time's Revelation, as the longest chapter is coming up, and the last (ch. 16) had a rather dismal turnout view-wise, let's try to make the next better!**


	33. Chapter 33: Catastrophic Quaken

Catastrophic Quaken- _Draco terraemota_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 25 feet long, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: Overall rotund, with a stocky body and four short, stumpy legs tipped with sharp claws. The tail is bulbous yet tapering, covered in spikes and tipped by a notably elongate spine, resembling the hind end of a bee. The head sits atop a short, thick neck, and is overall rounded, with a pronounced bulbous nose and a unique trifold jaw structure, the lower jaw split into two parts and bearing not only a set of long, protruding teeth but two tongues. Eyes are large, set under a slight crest and just behind the bulbous snout, and a pair of winglike ears, similar to the Gronckle, are present further back. The head, including the nose, lower jaw and crown are covered in spines, continuing in several rows down the back. The wings are broad but short, beating in a manner similar to the Gronckle, and the upper surface is also covered in spines. Color is a mottled grayish brown, the spines lighter tan and the underbelly cream. Eyes are pale yellow in color.

Fire: Ingested rocks are used to fuel streams of molten lava, with a shot limit of up to 6 on one reload.

Flight: Able to hover like other related Boulder Class dragons due to the speed of the beating wings, this species is more uniquely suited to rolling across the ground.

This dragon is a very territorial species, cautious around new things and perceived threats and quick to react. The spines covering most of the body are used when the dragon travels terrestrially, rolling into a ball and using the projections to move the creature incredibly fast, even uphill or around tight corners. Extremely strong, this dragon is able to smash through solid rock with swings of its tail, and the jaws are similarly strong due to the fuel needed for their fire.

Despite their territorial nature, Quakens are rather docile around those they trust, and contrary to the loner nature they are perceived to have they enjoy company. Once acclimated to people or other dragons, they become very social creatures.

* * *

**A/N-There is I think one more new dragon that was introduced in the recent season that I still have to put in here, along with a couple of other entries outside the "typical" HTTYD-verse, before we continue down the list I have yet to get into. There are a good couple dozen entries at least to come...**

**So, what do you think of this one? Let me know in a review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Razorwhip

Razorwhip-_Draco novaculis_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: A light build and slim torso supported, by thin, muscular limbs, the front limbs tipped with two, sometimes three talons and the rear limbs with the typical four and a spur. The tail is thin, and uniquely telescopic, able to retract into itself or extend as needed, and lined on the upper surface with large, sharp-edged armor plates, which wrap fully around the tail toward the tip. The neck is long and flexible, covered by interlocking armor plates and bearing curved spike extensions on the underside, and the head is narrow, ovular and laterally flattened with a large, rounded chin and a pronounced nose horn. Eyes are large, iridescent deep green in both the whites and iris uniquely, and shielded by a pronounced eye ridge tipped toward the back by a small spike. Large armor plates rise from the back, extending into spikes at the base of the neck, and the sides and belly are plated with large scales. Wings are long and relatively thin, the leading edge lined with spikes and bearing a large razor claw at the main joint. Color is a nearly uniform metallic gray throughout.

Fire: A long-range stream of high-intensity flame, accurate to over 100 feet away and with a shot limit of 10.

Flight: Despite its appearances the Razorwhip is extremely flexible and agile, able to turn on a dime and navigate obstacles with extreme precision.

The Razorwhip is an odd dragon, with an appearance like that of a living suit of armor, and skill in defense to equal a martial artist. Armed with razor sharp armor plates and an extendable tail, they are hard to pin down and incredibly difficult to get close to. The plates lining their tail have spinelike protrusions that can detach and be thrown at will much like a Nadder's spines, and Razorwhips can also attack using the spines lining their wings. With extreme flexibility they can also squeeze threats to submission or death, the spines on their neck and tail lacerating victims in such a hold.

The Razorwhip also possesses another unique trait, that of lacrimal toxin. Poisons are produced in the tear glands and excreted in defense, when the dragon is in close proximity to threats. Despite these many defenses however, this species is highly intelligent and a problem-solver, prone to avoid conflict when it can and also very loyal to its companions, protective of those it considers to be a friend.

* * *

**A/N-So, I had a different idea about which dragon Heather would ride later in my series, but after watching the episode with this species I'm keeping their line of thought. **

**What do you think? An impressive dragon to say the least. Let me know in a review! And don't forget to check out Time's Revelation, as of this posting we're two chapters from the end, and from there will move on to Book 5: Inheritance Past.**


	35. Chapter 35: Alagaesian Dragon

Alagaesian Dragon-_Draco pulchripinnaris_

Class: Strike

Size: To 70 feet long, wingspan of 130 feet

Appearance: Classic western body shape, with a muscular, ovular torso supported by four long limbs, each tipped with dexterous digits and talons. The elbows and ankles are decorated with small, downy feathers. The tail is long, tapering and tipped by a plume of feathers as well, and the neck is slightly shorter than the tail, and supports a large, tapering lizard-like head. The jaws are lined with a row of short feathers from the back of the cheek to halfway along the jawline, and a pair of short, upward-curving horns extend from the back of the skull. Eyes are large, with slightly elliptical pupils, and a row of downy feathers begins near the center of the forehead and extends down the neck and back to join with the plume at the tip of the tail. Wings are unusual in the dragon world, with a bat-like design complete with spiked support tips, but the entirety of the wings are otherwise covered in flight feathers, providing a unique hybrid appearance. Color varies, but is typically a shade of blue or green, eyes matching the body.

Fire: Can shoot projectile flame or emit prolonged streams of hydrogen and methane-based fire for extended periods of time. Maximum shot limit of 30.

Flight: Lean body shape and feathered details provide great speed in the air, especially in dives, and high maneuverability in tight places.

The Alagaesian dragon is an inhabitant of the eastern Asiatic mountains and plains, closely related to the famous Lung dragons but bearing the more typical European body structure. They are placed in the Strike class due to their extremely high intelligence, naturally resistant to the influence of Alpha species and adept at problem solving and making their thoughts known to other intelligent species with ease, including people. While not endowed with the unique firepower that other Strike class species have, the Alagaesian is one of the most gifted with metaphysical manipulation, channeling energy to produce telekinetic and pyrokinetic abilities, and are gifted healers; it is rare to see a dragon of this species bearing any kind of superficial wound, nor their companions.

The Alagaesian dragon is a fiercely loyal creature, bonding so strongly to a rider that it cannot survive without, and while not every dragon takes on a rider those that do will defend their companion with their life.

* * *

**A/N-Written per a request some time back; I quite liked the design of this dragon where it originates from, and it may well feature in later portions of the Two Worlds Collide series.**

**So, what do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Asiatic Lung Dragon

Asiatic Lung Dragon-_Draco pelliciata_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 120 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: A serpentine build, with the body itself nearly the length of the neck and tail combined. Four thin legs support the body, the front limbs ending in claws dexterous enough to act like hands. The tail is strong and flexible, tapering and tipped by a plume of downy, fur-like feathers. The neck is similarly elongate and bears a roughly triangular, tapering head. The head has a slightly enlarged snout, from which a pair of thin feelers extends off the upper lip, covered in a thin layer of down and extremely sensitive. A pair of straight, tapering horns protrudes from the back of the skull, almost directly behind the large, almond-shaped eyes. Perhaps the most noticeable trait of this dragon is the overall covering of feathers so fine they appear as fur, most prominent in the crown that rings the back of the skull and the mane that runs from the top of the head all the way to the plume at the tail tip, and tufts of longer down are also present on the joints of the limbs. Color is typically some shade of red or orange, with the thicker plumes often brighter or deeper in color, though rare versions of nearly white with teal or blue plumes are also known. Eyes are, oddly enough, brown in color or silvery in the light forms.

Fire: The dragons possess a powerful flame composed of chemicals similar to butane, producing hot plumes of fire that can burn for extended periods of time and be spewed great distances. Shot limit of 20.

Flight: Despite their lack of wings lung dragons are able to warp gravitational fields, giving them lift and allowing them to travel in serpentine patterns through the air.

The Asiatic Lung Dragon is one of the most enigmatic species, unique in appearance and power. Despite their Stoker designation they are very even-tempered creatures, often solitary but observant and extremely intelligent, and not unknown to aid people in times of great distress. Due to this many oriental peoples view this species in high regard, carving likenesses and paintings in everyday decoration.

Lung Dragons are powerful, their unique flight capacity allowing them to travel even in the harshest weather and defend themselves without lifting a claw. Gravitational fields also allow them to manipulate their fire, with several depictions showing their ability to produce trailing streams of flame that will dance around them and travel in curves and loops in any direction desired. With a single breath Lung Dragons can fill huge spaces with flames that seem to defy natural laws, and they are well respected and feared for this.

As solitary creatures, this species lives in high mountain retreats typically or, rarely, abandoned village complexes, but they can form powerful relationships with nearby towns or individual families, able to be called upon in times of war, famine or injury, and for the rare few that bond with a single rider they will defend their companion with their lives, literally, much like their Alagaesian relatives.

* * *

**A/N-Can't have a Book of dragons without including the famous Lung Dragons (which will, at some point, feature in the story series). Let me know what you think in a review!**

**Also a quick reply to several guest reviews, I assume they're from the same person: yes, several of the dragons mentioned will be seen in future entries, the next being the Scauldron. However, concerning the notes on Draco and Drago, while I am a fan of the Dragonheart movies that species really doesn't have a place in the Two Worlds Collide series, and so will likely not be featured. **

**As always, make sure to check out the other books in the main Two Worlds Collide series; currently the following are uploaded in full: Two Worlds Collide, Expanding Horizons, Reaches of Reality, and Time's Revelation. The fifth book, Inheritance Past, will begin being uploaded tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that prologue. And as always, let me know your thoughts, opinions etc. in the reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37: Scauldron

Scauldron-_Draco ardensis_

Class: Tidal

Size: Can reach 100 feet in length, wingspan of 110 feet

Appearance: large and clumsy on land, this oceanic creature has an odd profile, with a rounded, expandable body from which extend four very small limbs. Each paw has webbed claws, and bears small flaps of skin along the outer edges. The tail is long and thick, tapering to a fan-shaped tailfin used for locomotion. The neck is similarly long and tubular, bearing a laterally flattened, blunt head. The snout supports a large, rearward curving horn, forward-set eyes with slit pupils, and the underside of the jaw is covered by a number of strange, beard-like protrusions used for sensing movement. The upper jaw also bears small, conical teeth that jut out due to the overbite. A row of small, rounded protrusions run down the back of the head all the way down to the tailfin. Wings are long and relatively thin, membranous in design and used as fins. Each bears a single claw at the main joint. Color is classic marine aqua or greenish, lighter on the belly and often with bands of different shades on the wings and tail, and yellow eyes.

Fire: Unusual in its defense, this species can take in huge quantities of water that are heated in a special pouch to beyond boiling point, and sprayed with extreme accuracy at up to 40 feet. Shot limit of 14.

Flight: While capable of short glides, the heavy profile of this dragon lends it to an almost entirely aquatic lifestyle, often as an ambush predator.

The Scauldron is an odd species, defending itself with water instead of fire and capable of boiling its target alive with a single shot if direct. Heated water is pumped into a pharyngeal pouch, causing the throat and lower jaw to expand, before the Scauldron takes aim to fire. This species also possesses a neurotoxic venom designed to kill fish, but also can be dangerous to other animals and people, taking up to 24 hours to kill with a large dose.

It was discovered that Scauldron venom also has the unique capacity to neutralize the poison found in oleander flowers. Despite this being a terrestrial flower, where they are found near the coast Scauldrons find them a delicacy, having developed an immunity. The venom, if diluted, can be used to treat oleander poisoning in both dragon species and other animals and people, even when poisoning was caused by species other than the blue oleander.

The tubercles and feelers that trail from the lower jaw are used as sensory organs, allowing the dragon to detect prey underwater even from a distance, by picking up vibrations and electrical fields, much like the ampullae of lorenzini in sharks. Another trait of these dragons tying them to the aquatic life is their semi-permeable skin, allowing them to take in oxygen underwater for long dives. This does, however, make them vulnerable to desiccation on land, and so Scauldrons cannot venture out of water for long periods.

While often seen in solitude, Scauldrons can be social creatures, traveling in pods, and while initially hostile to other dragons and people, they can be trained using reminders of the ocean: fish, water, marine scents etc. and can bond strongly to companions or riders.

* * *

**A/N-What do you think? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, don't forget to check out the newest book in the Two Worlds Collide Series: Inheritance Past! The prologue is out, and I am disappointed in the number of views, but hopefully the first chapter tomorrow will help boost that.**


	38. Chapter 38: Screaming Death

Screaming Death-_Draco clamatis_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 300 feet in length, wingspan of 75 feet

Appearance: Serpentine in build and stocky, this dragon is legless, with a tapered body from the neck to the tip of the tail. The belly is plated with scutes much like a snake, the sides of which bearing a row of small flap-like projections likely to assist in movement. The head is roughly ovular in shape, tapering, with an underbite and two foot teeth in triple rows inside the jaws. A small horn is present just above the nostrils, and a pair of eyes lacking pupils sit just behind the nostrils and under a protective ridge. The back of the skull is ringed by a triple row of spiny frills, and the entire head is covered in small (relatively) spikes. The body is also covered almost randomly in large spikes, all the way down to and more thickly on the tail, and the wings are small and batlike, bearing a single large claw at the main joint. Color is overall grayish white, fading to scarlet at the tail tip, and the eyes are uniform red.

Fire: A unique rapid-fire release of explosive mortar blasts, reminiscent of a Gatling gun. Excess fire escapes via exhaust holes within the frill. A shot limit of up to 25, with up to 15 blasts able to be released in succession.

Flight: Moderately slow and lumbering in the air, this natural burrower uses its tail as a rotor to turn and keep aloft despite its small wingspan.

Despite common theories, the Screaming Death is not actually a mutant or subspecies of the Whispering Death, but a closely related semi-parasitic species. Slow at reproducing, mature females will lay a single egg within the clutch of a female Whispering Death. Scent pheromones cause the surrogate mother to treat the egg as her own, and when the youngling hatches it is treated specially by the parents and even siblings. Thought to be a Boulder Class alpha species, the Screaming Death can control its smaller counterparts to an extent, persuading them to help it.

As a fossorial species, this dragon prefers living underground, but is more at home in mainland habitats than island chains as a mature specimen can destroy the integrity of small islands as it tunnels. Their defenses include their unique firepower, several blasts emitted in succession with each detonating if they contact their target. The exhaust holes in the frill also allow this species to direct its fire incredibly accurately and increase the speed of the projectiles. The second notable defense is the capability of throwing spikes from any part of its body, the projectiles detaching on command and whipped toward the attacker.

Screaming Deaths, as their name suggest, also possess a deafening shriek not unlike the high-pitched defense that Night Furies possess, the high frequency and power of the sound waves able to disorient and even wound dragons and other hearing-sensitive predators. They are also incredibly intelligent and do not bear their relative's weakness to strong lighting, learning from past experiences and able to travel without issue in broad daylight.

While temperamental and untrusting like its relative, the Screaming Death is intelligent enough to recognize acts of kindness and those who are not a threat, and will form bonds with companions and those it considers to be friends.

* * *

**A/N-Putting this one up early as I will not be around over the weekend. for those of you following the actual series, you'll find the next chapter up probably late Monday.**

**This is an impressive species, very interesting to describe. And, as you probably noticed, I take a different route to describe its relations with the Whispering Death, something a little more feasible What do you think?**

**As always, make sure to review, and don't forget to check out the current Two Worlds Collide book, Inheritance Past, which is just getting underway.**


	39. Chapter 39: Scuttleclaw

Scuttleclaw-_Draco lascivibundus_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: Bipedal, with a birdlike build. The torso is streamlined, supported by a pair of stocky, powerful hind legs equipped with large, sharp talons. The tail is long, stocky but tapering, and moderately flexible. The head sits on a short, rotating neck, and is more or less ovular in shape, with a blunt snout adorned by a large nose horn when adult. The jaws are set in an underbite, large teeth sticking up over the upper jaw, and eyes are relatively large and forward set, rounded and with large pupils. The back of the head is ringed by teardrop shaped flaps of skin, and similarly teardrop shaped spinal crests run from the top of the head all the way down to the tip of the tail, where the final half dozen or so are notably larger. Wings are batlike, resembling those of a Nadder, and the main joint equipped with a large claw. Color is highly variable, with tendency toward shades of violet, olive green or blue, with lighter highlight colors in stripes adorning the wings, on the head flaps, and spinal crests. Eye color is yellow.

Fire: Charged with sodium borate, this species' fire burns fluorescent green and is sprayed in powerful jets. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: A glider and adept flier, this dragon is designed for travel over moderate distances and traveling in groups.

The Scuttleclaw is probably the closest relation to the Deadly Nadder, a fellow Sharp Class species. While not adorned with the common spines or cutting edges of other species in the class, Scuttleclaws do have large talons and a mouthful of extremely sharp teeth, and it is possible the edge of their spinal crests, which can be moved and flared at will, are razor edged. They are incredibly strong, their thick legs capable of carrying massive loads of weight especially when on the ground. This species is a pack hunter, gathering in large groups when searching for food and when nesting, and during mating season the colors adorning the crests and wings will brighten. This, along with the enlarged crests at the end of the tail, lends to bright displays by both males and females in elaborate courtship dances, even between pairs that have been bonded for years as a sort of reestablishment of relation.

The scientific name of this species comes from its overall personality. Scuttleclaws are naturally playful animals, bonding quickly with people or entire villages and often making fools of themselves in attempts to play or involve themselves in whatever activity may be present. They have a well-developed senses of humor (not unlike a certain Night Fury), and will play jokes and cause mischief as well. This aloof tendency also means that, while still affected by the thrall of an alpha dragon, un-bonded Scuttleclaws have a precondition to wander off to do their own thing even in the midst of a directed nest effort.

* * *

**A/N-Not a whole lot about this dragon to be found, so I got to be creative with this one. What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Seashocker

Seashocker-_Draco manta_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan to 50 feet

Appearance: A unique shape, with a body split into two halves approximately halfway down the chest region, overall narrow and streamlined in shape. Both halves of the body bear a single webbed, almost wing-like flipper just behind the thick, stout neck, and the joined lower body and tail taper down to a wide, powerful tasseled tail similar to that of the Tide Glider, but more rigid. The heads are angular, narrowing to a pointed tip, the overbite jaws serrated along the edges in place of true teeth. Narrow, almost fluorescent yellow eyes with slit pupils sit just behind the nostrils, and a small, sharp and narrow horn extends backward from the ridge between the eyes, like a rearward extension of the snout profile. Irregularly sized, rear-curving spinal crests run from the back of the neck down across the body, the two rows from the split torso joining and continuing down along the tail. Wings are unique, thickened at the front and designed much like those of an oceanic ray, semi-triangular in outline with rounded edges, and a similar membrane connects the split section of the upper body between the wings. Color is oceanic sapphire to icy blue split into angular blotches by deep grey or purple/black background, the blue more concentrated near the head and spine with the darker background more prevalent along the lagging edge of the wings and tail. Overall appearance is like that of broken ice floes drifting on dark water. The spinal crests are mainly dark color, with lengthwise stripes of blue running down the sides.

Fire: While lacking any sort of projected attack, Seashockers can generate powerful electrical charges which can stun prey even at a distance, or delivered directly in a powerful bite. "Shot" limit of 12.

Flight: Designed for the ocean, Seashockers can do little more than glide for a short distance when jumping out of water, but are adept at traveling swiftly and silently underwater.

The Seashocker is one of few naturally multi-headed dragon species, and one of the only ones known from the ocean. A pack hunter, these dragons can surround prey and approach unseen thanks to their superb camouflage and ability to not only travel silently in water but also mask the electrical impulses given off that would otherwise alert creatures such as sharks. Much like Night Furies and their echolocation, Seashockers can navigate and locate prey even in pitch black using sonar. Their spinal crests are composed of extremely dense layers of cartilage, honed to a razor's edge toward the front and able to carve through ice packs to hunt animals roaming above.

Seashockers are of course best known for their electrical attacks, generated much like electric rays and eels in batteries of muscle down their backs, and this can either be released as a broad range stun charge (to which other Seashockers are immune) or directed through the jaws into a deadly jolt when prey is bitten. Capable of roaming some of the deepest and coldest parts of the ocean, these adaptable predators are loyal still to their local nests, and will sometimes associate with human fishermen, driving shoals of fish into nets in return for the escaped fish or leftovers when the fishermen have processed their catch. Well-socialized packs will even lead boats to prime hunting grounds for the benefit of both.

* * *

**A/N-What do you think of this one? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, a very important announcement: having reached 40 entries into the Book of Dragons, I have decided it may be time to add in a much needed dragon overview, a chapter titled: Dragons-A Basic Understanding. Included in this I intend to have details such as life history, an overview of the classes, dragon anatomy and reproduction, and it would be wonderful to have input from my readers as to what other details can/should be included. If you think this is a good idea, let me know and input your suggestions in a review or PM, or if you think I should just continue with dragon entries you can tell me that too.**

**If I do go forward with the Basic Understanding chapter, it will probably be a couple weeks before I upload it, so I will probably still have a couple dragon entries before then, or there may be a lag in updates here, so be forewarned.**


	41. Chapter 41: Seashade

Seashade-_Draco synanceiensis_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 40 feet long, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Slender and streamlined, the Seashade is similar in shape to Asian Lung Dragons, with a long torso supported by short, powerful limbs. Each leg has digits connected by thin webbing, and the back side of each limb bears another spiny fin. The tail is long, powerful and tapering all the way to the tip, with a pair of webbed tailfins on either side of the tip, each with 2 support rods and rough diamond shape. The neck is similarly elongate, smooth and supporting a streamlined, stocky but tapered head. Nostrils are slits, designed to close to block out water, and the eyes are set near the top of the head, almond shaped with vertical pupils. The back of the skull fans out to either side in a webbed frill, behind which are facultative gills, able to be extended or retracted as necessary. Wings are absent, and instead a trio of dorsal fins are present. The first is situated between the shoulders, the second just forward of the pelvic girdle, and the third approximately a third of the way down the tail. Each is simple, membranous and curved rearward, supported by an adjustable spine whose tip extends past the membrane, exposed and hollow. The base of each contains a venom gland. Color is various shades of aquamarine or green, fading to a lighter color or cream on the underbelly, and the eyes are shades of similar color.

Fire: Nonexistent, replaced instead by venomous dorsal spines and razor teeth.

Flight: Lacking wings, this dragon is incapable of flight, but is highly maneuverable underwater.

The Seashade is a unique Tidal Class dragon, most closely related to the Asian Lung dragons from which the body plan is inherited. Entirely marine, this dragon possesses gills, nearly unique amongst the dragons, which allows it to stay underwater indefinitely, even though it also possesses lungs. In many cases the lungs act as a buoyancy control instead.

Seashades are exclusively fish eaters, and hunt via ambush or probing of coral and rock crevices. When in ambush the dragon will lie motionless on the ocean floor, sometimes buried in substrate and exposing only its eyes and dorsal fins. The fins are another unique adaptation, designed for defense and armed with neurotoxic venom barbs. These can be adjusted to lie flat along the spine, or erected when the dragon feels threatened. Because of these spines, Seashades have a unique defense, arching their back toward their attacker in an attempt to penetrate with the barbs. Should this be ineffective, the Seashade will lash out with the sharp edged fins along its limbs, dexterous claws on each paw, or it will bite.

The dentition of the Seashade is another unique aspect of this species. Most dragons possess conical or needle teeth of some format, but this species bears serrated triangular teeth not unlike those of sharks, incredibly sharp and capable of shearing straight through flesh and bone. A bite from a scared or angered Seashade is nearly always fatal.

Despite these defenses, Seashades are generally passive, reclusive animals, posing little threat to people or other dragons unless provoked, and will often bond with fishermen or sailors.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? This dragon has featured a couple times in the series, and may show up again.**

**Also, I have begun working on the Basic Understanding entry, and so far have covered life history and a unique aspect of biochemistry that dragons possess. It will be a while before the whole chapter is ready of course, but it'll get there. Let me know if you have ideas!**


	42. Chapter 42: Shadowracer

**A/N-Alright people, here's an entry I've been wanting to do for a long time: the Shadowracer, Orhaganuz's species. Hope you like!**

* * *

Shadowracer-_Draco invisibilis_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 80 feet in length, wingspan of 140 feet

Appearance: Closely related to the Night Fury, this species has a similar shape, with a sleek rounded torso supported by four thick, stocky limbs ending in paws bearing five very sharp claws. The tail is twice the length of the body, muscular and tapered to the tip, which bears a pair of curved fin-like blades similar to those of a scythe. The neck is short, but flexible, and supports a narrowly ovular, dorsolaterally flattened head. Two nostril slits sit at the end of the tapered snout, and the eyes are halfway back on the sides, narrow and almond shaped with normally round pupils. The top jaw extends slightly past the lower jaw, giving a slight overbite, and teeth are small but sharp. Two elongate ovular ears extend from the rear of the head, a pair of short, tapered horns between. A row of blunt spines runs down from between the shoulders to just in front of where the tail blades begin. Wings are wide, batlike, slightly wider than those of a Night Fury and bearing a single claw at the forward joint. Color is navy blue to black, with a slight iridescent overlay, and eyes are deep green, almost teal in color with lime highlighting the iris edges.

Fire: A double weapon of both streams or pulses of almost white fire, tinged with cobalt, and streams of black acid. Shot limits for both can exceed 20.

Flight: Extremely agile and powerful, these dragons are formidable in the air and can fly for long distances without slowing. They are beat in aerial agility only by Night Furies and Stormcutters.

The Shadowracer is perhaps one of the most dangerous dragons in existence. They are often placed secondarily within the Strike Class as well as Mystery, as they possess incredible firepower and flight skills and extreme intelligence. This is one of the few species that can naturally speak human languages as well as Dragonese, and while typically they keep to themselves and are kindhearted, an angered Shadowracer is formidable.

This species is unique in several ways. Related to the Night Fury, it possesses a similar fire so hot it almost reaches plasma state, though generally without the explosive capacity. It also can shoot acid corrosive enough to burn through most soft metals, and the acid is flammable when in contact with this species' flame. The Shadowracer also has incredibly hard scales, harder even than those of Boulder Class species and which require extreme force or incredible sharpness to puncture, unless a soft spot between scales or in weak areas is hit.

The hardness of the scales may also be related to what is perhaps the Shadowracer's most famous capability, and the source of its name: unlike Changewings which can control pigment levels in their skin to match their surroundings, Shadowracers actually bend light waves using special proteins in their scales, rendering them invisible even to those predators that hunt using infrared light. The only way to detect a cloaked Shadowracer is by the very slight wavering that occurs where the edge of the body meets the surroundings, or with powerful echolocation to which a bending of light is ineffective. This is why it is thought Night Furies may be the only true threat to experienced Shadowracers.

The bending effect of the scales continues even after they fall from the dragon, though only if placed back in contact with a live specimen. Due to this, riders who wear the scales can vanish with their dragons. Shadowracers are also extremely loyal, defending their companions with their lives if necessary. Much as with any Night Fury rider, one of the most unwise actions is to threaten or hurt a Shadowracer's companion.

* * *

**A/N-This is one of the more interesting species we see regularly in the series. Orha is a bit of a runt, not quite the full size, but fully equipped with everything else that makes this such a powerful species.**

**So, what do you think? Tell me in a review! Also, updates may become a bit more sporadic here, as I am being slowed on updates to Inheritance Past and that will take precedence. However, neither will be given up on, be sure of that! :)**


	43. Chapter 43: Shockjaw

**A/N-Sorry about no update last week, got time-crunched. Still working on the Basic Understanding chapter, but that will almost certainly be several weeks more to come. Until then...**

* * *

Shockjaw-_Draco biolectrica_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 20 feet in length, wingspan also to 20 feet

Appearance: Thin and streamlined, this dragon has a torpedo-shaped torso supported by four stubby but powerful limbs, each ending in webbed digits. The tail is thick and tapered, ending in an almost whiplike tip. The neck is stocky and muscular, supporting a large, semi-rounded head. The snout bears a single large rostral horn, near the bottom of which the large, slit nostrils are positioned, and the large, narrow eyes sit halfway to the back of the head. Pupils are round. The lower jaw is massive and rounded, decorated on the chin by a series of thick tassels or tubercles, and overall gives this species an almost comical underbite. Teeth are very small and often held within a protective sheath in the gums. A pair of horns extends off either side of the back of the skull, and from the skull down the spine extends a series of large spines connected by a web of skin, giving a sail-like appearance. This sail runs down to the very tip of the tail and contributes to what looks like a narrow vertical tailfin at the tip. Wings are designed like the fins of sarcopterygian fish, with powerful bases radiating out into thick supports that allows for extremely fast swimming. Color is variable; eyes are always luminescent lemon-yellow, and the body coloration ranges in shades of teal or deep sea green to shades of violet, the belly scutes typically shades of green or yellow. Wings, sail, and tassels are often decorated with violet or blue highlights, and the inside of the mouth is cotton white.

Fire: Produces bolts of bio electricity that are directed by the mouth and chin tubercles, of variable intensity. Shot limit can range from 6 powerful bolts to more than 20 weaker shots.

Flight: While this dragon can fly in air (and is relatively adept at doing so), the webbed design of its wings, feet and sail facilitate aqueous travel; this is one of the fastest marine dragons in existence.

The Shockjaw is a unique species, with the electrical firing capacity of the Skrill in an underwater medium. This species cannot feed off of other electrical sources and instead produces the power itself, in batteries of muscle in the neck and lower jaw, so it is limited on the amount of voltage that can be discharged, but a single full-power blast can stun an entire ship's worth of people. The tubercles on the chin help channel and direct its shots, so the Shockjaw has extreme accuracy. This species can also vary the intensity of the attack, using it as a sensory apparatus to detect food or alert would-be threats of its presence and capabilities, or it can produce bolts powerful enough to kill.

Shockjaws are fast, capable of reaching underwater speeds of well over a hundred miles an hour, due to the powerful wings muscles they possess. They are often shy and reclusive as well, preferring to stay away from other dragons and people, but can occasionally interact with fishermen, helping to drive schools of fish into nets or even stunning them so that fishermen can gather up the catch.

* * *

**A/N-So what do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	44. Chapter 44: Sliquifier

Sliquifier-_Draco ichthyos_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 40 feet long, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: An ovular, streamlined body, supported by 4 stocky legs. The digits end in long claws, supported between by thin webbing, and the front limbs bear spiny fins off the back side. The tail is tapered but stocky, a pair of triangular fins supported by flexible spines extending off either side of the central tail rod. The neck is long, serpentine and supports a tapered head. The narrow snout widens toward the back to form large jaws and an extremely wide gape, the jaws bearing rows of small teeth punctuated by large canines emerging from the top jaw. A small, rear-curved rostral horn is present, above the slit nostrils, and the chin and back of the jaw bear several tentacle-like tassels. Eyes are narrow, slit-pupiled, and set toward the back of the head, and a series of spines run from the back of the skull down the neck and support a membranous sail that may o may not be fully connected all the way down. Wings are fin-like, membranous, and may be supported by rods extending from a main wing bone or extend from the sides of the body into the wing, depending on locality. Color may be shades of blue, teal, yellow, or even pinkish, with the wings and other membranes often highlighted in contrasting or brighter shades. Eyes are teal, and the inside of the mouth and ends of the chin tassels can biofluoresce with an aqua tinted light.

Fire: Shoot streams of acid, with speed able to fire at incredible strength and distance. Shot limit of 10

Flight: Unable to fly in air, as the wingspan is not large enough to support this dragon, the Sliquifier is quite possibly the fastest swimmer of all dragons, recorded as exceeding 200 mph and suspected to possibly be capable of breaking the sound barrier, a powerful ability.

The Sliquifier is an agile, speedy creature, a hunter of the fastest fish and one of the hardest to corner. The acid it produces is extremely strong, and bound to a polymer base which allows it to keep its form underwater, striking prey or predators and sticking instead of diffusing into the surrounding water. It also uses the fluorescing lights produced by the mouth interior and tassel tips to lure prey to it.

Sliquifiers are famed for being fast, and there are theories that it may be able to break the sound barrier underwater. If this is true, the shockwave caused by such a move could stun any predator in the vicinity, allowing the dragon to escape easily. This species is, on the other hand very friendly with people and other docile dragons, and will readily bond with riders it deems trustworthy. Under times of danger Sliquifiers have been known even to take their riders into their large mouths, protecting them when diving underwater and preventing harm to the rider, even when swimming at high speeds.

* * *

**A/N-So what do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Smothering Smokebreath

Smothering Smokebreath-_Draco fumohalitis_

Class: Mystery

Size: 2.5 feet long, wingspan of 5 feet

Appearance: Stocky in build, with a short rounded body supported by short, stout legs tipped in flexible toes and claws. The tail is long, nearly twice the length of the torso and thin, decorated in a dorsal and ventral row of rear-curved crests. The head is very large and rounded, the cranium and upper jaw appearing as if covered with an armor mask. The edges of the jaw toward the front of the mouth curve down and forward like cheek guards of a helmet, and the snout ends in a beak-like point. The tongue is deeply forked and teeth are long and needle-shaped. Eyes are nearly rounded and set into the face, and between them a large, curved rostral horn rises above the nostrils. Behind the horn and down the back runs a series of variably sized spinal crests that join with the dorsal row on the tail. Wings are large, bat-like and almost ovular in silhouette, bearing a single claw at the support joint. Color is metallic or stony shades of grey, the eyes bright yellow with slit black pupils.

Fire: Superheated air combined with semi-combustible particles as well as acetylene streams, capable of welding iron. Shot limit of 5.

Flight: Not a long-distance flier due to its armored build, this dragon is designed for low-altitude, short flights and heavy lifting.

Smokebreaths are one of the sources of the myths that dragons hoard treasures. An unusual species, they gather metallic objects that they weld together to build nests and motley "forts" that they use for defense in numbers. They are extremely strong, able to lift objects heavier than they are, but cannot fly great distances with any weight, and so are typically confined to their home territory. The Smokebreath is most famed however for its ability to exude a semi-combustible cloud of smoke or fog, within which it hides as it observes its surroundings or hunts for prey or nesting material. This smoke is typically exudes in great levels from its mouth, but it is theorized that the smoke may also be released from the skin itself. In large groups Smokebreaths can cloak entire swaths of forest with this smoke, reducing visibility to nearly 0.

Smothering Smokebreaths are extremely territorial, guarding their nest caves with fierce displays and will drive even large dragons away with ease. Theorized to possess some form of echolocation they have no trouble navigating in their self-made fog bank even in dense forests, and they can scent metals over some distance. Smokebreaths are capable of forming relationships with people, typically regarding their companions as either part of the environment or as part of the flock, and a large group of bonded Smokebreaths make one of the best home defenses there is.

* * *

**A/N-So, What do you think? An odd little dragon, this one...**

**Also, I am getting closer to finishing my Dragons: A Basic Understanding entry, so if there is anything that the readers think ought to be included please let me know! So far, details on natural history, the source of their unique capabilities, and anatomy have been covered, with reproductive and mating habits among the sections left to fill in. Anything else?**


	46. Chapter 46: A Basic Understanding

**A/N-Alright people, it's finally finished: the Dragon Book: A Basic Understanding. You will find the foundations of everything one might need to know about dragons as a whole, from their origins, social aspects, anatomy, etc. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

A Basic Understanding

**Introduction**

Perhaps the most famed and best known reptiles in existence, dragons are a diverse and truly unique family. Various species have taken up residence in every possible habitat on earth, from the depths of the ocean to the frozen peaks of the northern mountains. As a whole, dragons are apex species in their element, and at once the most feared and revered of all creatures. What makes this unusual group tick however? How do they work, where did they originate? In this introduction to dragons, hopefully a little bit of light will be shed on these reclusive topics, and the reader will be better equipped to understand this fascinating family.

**Origins: Life History of the Dragons**

As most people know, dragons are a class of reptile, the lineage of animals characterized by a covering of scales and a capability of surviving some of the harshest conditions of any vertebrate. The class Reptilia is an extensive one, containing species that span such oddities as turtles and crocodilians, at one time the dinosaurs, and even are the divergence point for the birds.

The most familiar reptiles however are probably snakes and lizards, creatures that have colonized every continent except frozen Antarctica and have adapted to niches ranging from some of the smallest vertebrates alive to the top predators of their realm. While dragons diverged nearly as early as the other main reptilian groups, they are technically most closely related to the Lepidosaurs, which eventually diverged into tuatara, lizards, and snakes. The basic squamate body plan can be seen reflected in many of the most primitive dragon species, with thin, flexible bodies and long, articulate tails being common traits among several groups.

Despite being classed as reptiles however, dragons are nearly as divergent from this group as the birds. Both have adaptations that are not shared with any other extant reptiles as well as several convergent traits seen in creatures like birds and mammals, as will be discussed later, and this is due to the fact that the lineage that gave rise to dragons is truly ancient, dating back to the time of some of the earliest large reptiles, in the late Permian. The harsh conditions thought to have existed at this time promoted development of novel adaptations to the environment, physiologies that have radiated out and allowed dragons to survive the expansive ranges they do now.

**Draconins, the Catalyst of Change**

Why are dragons so unique? Why have they survived even past the dinosaurs, and now in the harsh regions they call home? Dragons possess a unique biochemical answer to this question, in the form of draconins. Draconins are an incredible class of proteins capable of functions nonexistent in any other living organism, and drive the force behind the dragons' unique physiologies. A basic draconin protein is an incredibly stable molecule, resisting the natural effects of freezing or denaturing under heat and capable of withstanding an incredible amount of tension or pressure. The first derivatives of draconins are thought to have been buffers against extreme heat, a trait shared by nearly every extant dragon species, allowing them to withstand high ambient temperatures and even direct contact with fire or molten compounds. Radiations from this basic design have resulted in dozens, if not hundreds of job-specific proteins and protein classes.

The most familiar of these protein classes are those that resist the effects of heat. Some of these proteins are found in the skin and scales of dragons, preventing the passage of heat energy through the skin. This works both ways, and is important in not only withstanding extreme external temperatures but, as will be discussed later, also preventing heat from being lost from the body and therefore maintaining an incredible homeostatic stability. Other proteins in this class protect the mouths of dragons from sudden rises in heat caused when the dragon breathes fire, or even help to manufacture and contain the fire fuels dragons use. This is especially important for several Boulder Class dragons, which do not manufacture large amounts of fuel themselves but use their storage organs to melt rocks for fuel; tissues around this organ must be shielded from this heat, and heat must be generated and stored within at all times.

A similar class is the other temperature-related draconins, proteins that protect from freezing and may act as buffers or in fact as a natural anti-freeze, in dragons whose body temperatures may actually function at or below the freezing point of water. Some species breathe ice, requiring unique chemical reactions that frost-point draconins help facilitate. Other draconins may also protect against chemicals such as strong acids or bases, or facilitate the production of such materials.

Another very important group is the tension-resistant draconins. Dragon scales in some species can be incredibly strong (Shadowracers, for example, have scales as hard as some rocks), and this tensile strength comes from complex meshes of draconins that are often correlated with heat-resistors. As they do not denature under heat, even if the surrounding support complexes are melted or otherwise broken down, dragon scales maintain strong and heat-resistant properties even once dropped from the animal. Part of this stability stems from the tendency of this group to form fibrils or branching meshes that are incredibly difficult to break.

A final, very special class of draconin proteins is the enhancer group. A handful of dragon species possess the capacity to absorb, transfer, or bend various forms of energy. The lightning attack of the Skrill or the light-bending properties of the Shadowracer are two examples of this. These proteins bind with other molecules or minerals in complexes allow conductance of energy, storage, or even the conversion of energy from one form to another, giving dragons the capacity to wield abilities that have given them their legendary status. Some draconins are thought to be keys to accessing dark energy or dark matter, giving species like the Griffin and Alagaesian their metaphysical capacities to control fire, gravitational fields, or accelerate healing. No other molecular family even comes close to this flexibility in use.

**Basic Anatomy**

Your average dragon has an anatomical design very similar to most vertebrates. The head harbors most organs used for sensing the environment as well as a very large brain compared to body size, used not only for interpreting everything from sight and touch to chemosensory input but intelligent enough for most species to be considered sentient. The body of a basic dragon is quadruped with a long tail, modified in several forms to have wings as front limbs, bipedal species, a handful that have entirely lost their limbs, and perhaps most notably the majority of dragons feature both four legs and a pair of wings, a unique trait making dragons the only vertebrate group to feature more than four limbs. One unique group, the Fireworm and its relatives, even bear a pair of wings and several rows of legs, like a vertebrate version of the myriopods.

Dragons have a digestive tract appearing like a cross between lizards and birds. Along with the primary stomach, there is the presence of a secondary pouch that extends off the esophagus just anterior known as the crop. The crop is used as a food storage organ especially with parents who are collecting food for their young. The intestinal tract follows, varying between species to process everything from moderately omnivorous to fully carnivorous diets, emptying into a modified rectum and cloacal region that also receives wastes from the urinary tract. Depending on where a species lives, the urinary tract may be modified to expel nitrogenous wastes in the form of urea or uric acid, the latter seen especially in marine and desert species.

Lungs are highly modified as expected for a lineage of animals dominated by flying forms. Air passes unidirectionally through a series composed of anterior and posterior air sacs as well as the main vascular lungs, maximizing oxygen intake and the removal of carbon dioxide from the system. Just below the trachea, opening near the base of the mouth or in some species a pair of openings on the sides of the mouth, is the tube that leads to a dragon's primary fuel organ, designed in various species either as a secretory and storage pouch that holds the fuel used by the dragon to produce its breath weapons or doubles as a heating element in species such as the Gronckle relatives or the Scauldron. Inside the back of the mouth near the opening to this "fire tube" is typically located a spark apparatus in those species without the heating element, housed in a sheath of muscles that act to create friction and produce the sparks that ignite the fuel as it exits the mouth. Species that produce ice or other unique fires have instead catalyst pouches, containing chemicals that react with the main fuel and cause a reaction that produces the temperature-altered attack.

Scales can be granular to plate-like, and may sit up against one another or overlap, and depending on species may have variable flexibility and durability. Scales are harder and smaller on the wings and fins or sails, larger along the back, head and limbs. A dragon's eyes are as variable as the species, some strictly diurnal and others nocturnal. Most species have good vision, including very comprehensive color vision, and binocular vision thanks to an adjustable lens as seen in most vertebrates. In a handful of species, visible spectra of light may include infrared and ultraviolet, and the range of colors more refined than most mammals and birds. Sense of smell is variable, but strong in most species (nearly all at least more sensitive than humans), and in some dragons the olfactory senses can detect traces so minute that they can follow scent trails that are days or even weeks old and across distances of hundreds of miles.

A dragon's skeleton is also a unique adaptation; like in birds, the bones are hollow and reinforced with trusses within. However, like the scales dragon bones are incredibly strong and difficult to break, something necessary especially for the larger flying species, where a crash would otherwise be fatal. Due to the small wingspans of many species, and lack of lightweight fuels used for fire in most, it is theorized the hollow bones spaces may also be infused with gases such as helium that provide lift.

The vascular and immune systems of dragons are also unique. Possessing a four-chambered heart like crocodiles and birds, dragons have several intravascular shunts that allow extreme control over blood flow and oxygen/carbon dioxide content of blood to various portions of the body, allowing them to fly at incredible altitudes or dive deep without issue. Pathogenic infections are rare, due to the unique structure of dragon systems, and most bacterial and viral dangers are quickly taken out by an advanced response system of lymphocytes and related immune cells. These same cells also promote accelerated healing; even in species without access to metaphysical energy scrapes and bruises may disappear within hours, broken bones (when they occur) may heal within a week or less.

As mentioned earlier, dragons also possess a unique homeostatic capacity owing to their heat- or cold-resistant draconins in the skin. Most reptiles require an external source of heat to speed up their metabolisms, and this ectothermic property allows them to subsist on very little food or go long periods of time without eating. Endotherms like birds and mammals, on the other hand, can remain active even in cold weather and stay active for extended periods of time, but this requires a highly elevated intake of food to provide energy that is constantly being used or shed as excess heat. Dragons have solved a means of combining the two: by retaining nearly all heat energy they produce they can subsist on little food even at high activity levels and can regulate their internal temperature to accommodate either high energy activities or shut themselves down when entering sleep or hibernation modes, and switch between the two states rapidly and efficiently. If needed they can also regulate thermal homeostasis by relying on external heat sources, thus limiting their own use further, allowing them to colonize habitats no other reptile and very few mammals or birds can.

**Reproduction and Mating**

Among other unique aspects of their anatomy, dragons have evolved a reproductive system remarkably similar to mammals. In most reptiles and birds, the digestive, urinary, and reproductive tracts open into a single space, the cloaca, while in mammals the openings for the digestive and combined urogenital tracts are separate. Dragons are an odd mix of the two; like other reptiles both the digestive and urinary tracts empty into the modified cloacal region, but the reproductive tract is entirely separate, with an opening just anterior to the anal slit. Female dragons typically possess paired ovaries and a double uterine structure, reduced to a single ovary and uterus in serpentine species. Male dragons show traits that link the family as a whole to a very early divergence from other reptiles: while their close relatives the squamates have evolved hemipenes dragons possess, like crocodiles, turtles and mammals, a single intromittent organ that is stored in the lower body within the genital slit. Sexual maturity varies among species, but is usually reached between 1 and 15 years of age.

Dragons typically mate for life, choosing a single mate in a manner that varies between species: some use elaborate courtship displays while others build relationships in a manner similar to people: through time and knowledge. Mating occurs in a manner similar to most vertebrates, a process that may last from a few minutes to several hours. Once mated, females will develop eggs over a period of approximately 30-70 days, and may lay depending on species anywhere from one to over 20 eggs, which are guarded fiercely often by both parents over their several month incubation period.

The eggs themselves are often unique among species. Many of the Boulder or Stoker class dragons will develop within hard shells that are escaped via a fiery rupture, while other species may hatch like other reptiles or even melt their eggshells. Some eggs are laid with soft protrusions that harden upon contact with air, forming knobby or even spiked or hooked protrusions that help defend against possible predators in the event that the parents are not in attendance.

Hatchling dragons start out moderately well developed, capable of sight, smell, and moderate vocalization within minutes of hatching, and within hours to days most gain the capacity to walk, swim, or perform the particular species' mode of locomotion. Dragons that fly typically see at last a week before hatchlings are strong enough to leave the ground, and even once fully functional young dragons will often stay with the parents for a minimum of several months. Communal species like Terrors may see offspring integrated directly into the flock, and several generations may be present within a large community.

**Lifespan, Sociality and Other Details**

Many legends tell of the great ages dragons may reach, and many more describe the complex interactions dragons form between individuals, species, and even with people. Some are accurate; some are stretches of the truth.

Some species of dragon are indeed known to live for incredible lengths of time. The alpha species like Bewilderbeasts, Doomfangs, and it is suspected Night Furies can live for centuries, while other dragons may see more moderate lifespans of anywhere from 50 years for a long-lived Terror up to 150 or 200 years for many species, though averages are often seen of 70-120 years. Like other reptiles dragons may continue growing throughout their lives, and while this growth is miniscule past the main developmental stage, the largest dragons are often the oldest and most experienced.

Dragons are also often very social creatures. Even though offspring often do not associate for great lengths of time with their parents, they are often seen visiting related dragons on regular occasions, and communal species of course will associate with their relatives and chosen mates for most of their lives. Solitary species like the Skrill or Scauldron are often seen as territorial and will throughout most of the year defend their living spaces from any other of the same species or other dragon species, during certain times this guard will go down and they are occasionally seen with others of the same species, sometimes in very large gatherings. Due to the intelligence of most dragons, this can almost be compared to "cultural" preferences that each species is often unique for. Those species not averse to interaction, even if not strictly communal, will still welcome association with any number of dragons of many species, forming great nests that may consist of dozens of species and controlled through very careful hierarchical structure, often with one or two alpha dragons as the leaders of any one nest.

This intelligence lends dragons to incredible associations with another intelligent species: humans. Several cultures have developed incredibly complex relationships with local species, most notable perhaps being the Alagaesians of south-central Asia and the Norse tribes of the Scandinavian region. In these regions both dragons and people have learned how to benefit each other, forming strong bonds akin to lifelong friends or even beloved family members, and it is not uncommon to see households accommodating not only several people but bonded dragons to each person as well, and those dragons within a community not strictly bonded to anyone will often integrate themselves into other positions of mutual benefit. A handful of dragon species have the capacity to speak in human languages as well, giving light to their partners into the long histories and complex societies they harbor, details we would not even begin to be able to hint at with any present method.

* * *

**A/N-And there you have it! What do you think? Did I miss anything that should be discussed? Was it thorough enough or perhaps too thorough for a basic overview? Please let me know in a review!**


	47. Chapter 47: Snafflefang

Snafflefang-_Draco geophaga_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: Robust and stocky, with short, stumpy front legs and a pair of powerful hind legs producing a bipedal gait, both pairs of limbs tipped with strong claws. The tail is thick, tapering to a large, spherical tip covered in spikes of various sizes, used as a bludgeon. The neck is similarly stocky, supporting a large, bulky head with a massive underbite and protruding teeth. A large, curved rostral horn extends up and back from the nostrils, the small eyes situated under a slight ridge just behind the horn, and the back of the skull bears a pair of twisted, ridged horns similar to those of a Terrible Terror. From the back of the head running down to the bludgeon of the tail is a row of curved spinal crests. Wings are relatively large for a Boulder Class species, bearing a single claw at the main joint. Color is unusually vibrant, often with a background of blue to teal overlain with blotches of orange, red or green and yellow. The eyes are yellow, and bear typically rounded pupils.

Fire: Unique in the Boulder Class, this species may spew explosive magma charges or release typical gaseous flames, even mixes of the two. Often charged with copper, barium, and other metals, these flames burn with bright colors. Shot limit of 6.

Flight: A stronger flier than its relative the Gronckle, this dragon is not capable of hovering as well but can cover long distances and carry heavy objects.

The Snafflefang has an unusual affinity for trace metals and crystalline minerals to make up its fuel source, lending brilliant coloration to its fire and dangerous attributes to the molten substances it produces as a result. This affinity is also of use to miners, who can track the dragons as they search out their preferred minerals and therefore locate precious gems and metals with ease.

Snafflefangs also have incredibly powerful jaws to help them manipulate the rocks and crystals they consume, giving them a strong bite easily capable of crushing stone and teeth that, while regularly replaced like in most dragons, are worn to incredibly sharp edges. This species also possesses a unique tail bulb that is used like a mace, the weight of the bludgeon driving the spikes lining the surface deep into whatever target it is aimed at and causing a powerful blow, enough sometimes to even break through stone walls with one swing.

Despite the frightening appearance, Snafflefangs, like Gronckles, are relatively gentle animals, preferring to laze about with their companions. They are willing helpers, and in some cases can be used as torches, with a unique ability to slow-burn fuel within their mouths to provide a constant light source, a trait shared only with a handful of other species.

* * *

**A/N-Apologies for missing the last week, but the main Two Worlds Collide series takes precedence. Anyway, this dragon was featured in the second movie; what do you think?**

**Make sure to review! And don't forget to check out the previous chapter, A Basic Understanding.**


	48. Chapter 48: Snaptrapper

Snaptrapper-_Draco quatrocephalus_

Class: Fear

Size: To 70 feet long, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: Heavy-bodied with a round torso, this dragon stands on four squat, stumpy legs low to the ground. The tail is long, whiplike, and much like its relative the Zippleback splits into two separate tips in the posterior third. One of only a handful of naturally multi-headed dragons, this species has four separate necks that arise from the body, all thin and flexible, narrowing slightly up to the elongate, roughly ovular head. The mouth bears a slight underbite and protruding teeth, the lower jaw split into two halves to provide a massive gape. The tongue is unique, split into three thin, bulb-tipped appendages, and a pair of large nostrils sits near the tip of the snout on either side of a prominent central ridge. The almond shaped eyes are large and appear to extend off the very back of the head, behind which a pair of flexible feelers replace the more common horns. Rows of lanceolate crests, like those of a Changewing, run down the back of each neck, coalescing on the back into a single row that continues down the tail. Color is a mottled patchwork of green, yellow and brown, with a cream belly and yellow eyes. The inside of the mouth is bright pinkish, the tongue tips often orange or yellow.

Fire: Like the Zippleback, this dragon produces a fog of flammable, methane-based fuel, ignited with sparks. It can also release sprays or streams of a powerful enzymatic acid, capable of corroding most metals. Shot limit for either attack is 4-5.

Flight: Designed for stealth and ambush hunting, this dragon is not a nimble flier, being slow and conspicuous in the air.

The Snaptrapper is an odd species. Most likely closely related to the Hideous Zippleback, this is a superb ambush predator, preying on nearly anything that gets close enough to trap and swallow whole. With colors resembling the mottled background of forest growth, the Snaptrapper hides itself within foliage and exposes its quartet of mouths which appear like massive, blooming flowers complete with a trio of tongue tips disguised as anthers. Complexes of glands on the tongue and edges of the mouth secrete volatiles that mimic the scent of various sweet attractants, from nectar to honey to even chocolate, drawing unsuspecting prey straight into its jaws. Despite the dragon's size, it prefers smaller prey items due to its odd jaw structure and subsequent inability to chew or tear larger prey well (myths of the dragon being able to swallow people whole are an exaggeration; humans possess a disagreeable taste to dragons in general, as with most other predators).

Snaptrappers have a distinct love of damp, rainy places and are far more common in tropical regions than temperate climates, thriving in areas of thick foliage especially with a plethora of flowers present. Mud, unusually, is especially attractive to them, the dragons taking time away from hunting to wallow and play in the substance after heavy rains. This is perhaps an additional method of camouflaging the dragon's presence, or a protection against intense sun exposure (with their preference for dense foliage, these dragons may not be adapted for life out in full sunlight). It is also typically a solitary species, but can form bonds with humans especially if said human shows preference for water or mud play (most children fitting this description) or the human associate is good at hunting small animals.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, a reply to a guest review: in my tales I do not consider the Red Death to be a true dragon, so it won't show up as an entry. Part of the historical background for the Two Worlds Collide series, they are the results of what was once a dragon species being mutated and perverted by sorcery, much like sea serpents (but that's a separate entry altogether).**


	49. Chapter 49: Snow Wraith

Snow Wraith-_Draco arctica_

Class: Strike

Size: To 48 feet long, wingspan of 55 feet

Appearance: Heavily built, with a muscular torso and abdomen supported bipedally by a pair of strong, angular hind limbs, each tipped with powerful claws; some reports suggest only two forward-facing toes per foot, while others suggest a more typical 3- or 4-toed stance. The tail is long, muscular and tapered, lined down the entire length with erectable spikes. The thick, tapered neck is often lined with numerous small spikes to appear as a mane, and it supports a blunt, rounded head, bearing a prominent flat-topped rostral horn and a large protruding chin ornament. The jaws close in an underbite, with two large tusks extending out on either side of the mouth, and the back of the lower jaw often bears numerous elongated scales that appear almost like a beard. The tongue, somewhat unique due to the lack of a forked tip, possesses several protruding hardened bumps. The eyes are shadowed by a row of lengthened scales that give the appearance of bushy eyebrows, and are covered in a special lens to filter glare from ice or snow. The wings have a curved profile, attached to the body only by the humerus; the wing membrane is separate from the main torso and supported by an unusually long support rod. One to two claws curve from the main wing joint, and are strong enough to allow the dragon to use the wings as front limbs. Color is almost always shades of frosty white, gray or light blue, the eyes robin's-egg and, when not shielded by the glare lens, frame contrasting black pupils.

Fire: Fitting for its natural habitat, this species fires fusillades of ice crystals, ensuring the target is hit. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Powerful wings and a flexible tail allow this dragon to stay in the air even during heavy snowstorms, and maneuver through ice fields.

Equipped with several unique traits, the Snow Wraith in many ways deserves the name. At home in frosty Arctic habitats, the white colors and broken outline of this dragon caused by the scale tufts and spikes on its body allow it to blend into backgrounds of shattered ice and snow. The species is adept at hunting in low-visibility environments, often out in the middle of blizzards looking for animals unfortunate enough to be caught in such conditions, and the scales surrounding the eyes detect even minute differences in infrared radiation much like the heat pits in rattlesnakes, allowing the Snow Wraith to find prey even in whiteout conditions and from great distances, and because the infrared sensing nerves tie into the optic nerves, the dragons can quite literally "see" in infrared and distinguish shapes and depth when vision is otherwise useless. However, if an animal is able to shield its heat signature, such as by burrowing in thick snow or dropping its own body temperature to match its surroundings, under such conditions it can escape the predator.

The scale tufts around the dragon's eyes and head prevent ice and snow from building up and blocking the Snow Wraith's vision, and the tail spines and powerful claws, while useful in defense, help the dragon grip ice and even climb slick cliffs with ease, allowing it to navigate even tight spaces where flying is not permissible. The dragon's tongue is covered with what could almost be described as osteodermal bumps that help it scrape meat even off frozen carcasses, and the bony chin ornament is thought to be used as a digging tool, rooting out burrowing creatures through ice and snow or permafrost ground. The Snow Wraith's tusks, however, are a mating adaptation: males use them in combat and display to females.

Snow Wraiths are solitary, incredibly reclusive dragons, often extremely defensive and territorial toward other dragons and people, and to date no known bonds or associations have been recorded for this species with any other than their own kind. Observation is best done at a distance, without interference.

* * *

**A/N- What do you think? Personally I think the episode involving this dragon didn't do it justice. Let me know your thoughts in a review!**


	50. Chapter 50: Speed Stinger

**A/N-Apologies for the late entry, there was an issue with my computer that made updates to this difficult. **

**Also, a quick reply to a couple guest reviews:**

**A Fan: The HTTYD dragons you listed are all species that I do intend to cover; as you might notice this entry is one of them. The exception is the Foreverwing: as a species that has only been encountered in the Rise of Berk game and likely won't make an appearance in the movies/TV series or my books, I doubt it will be an entry to be found here. And as for the dragons mentioned from other franchises: the ones that have entries here that are not strictly HTTYD dragons are those that have been or will be mentioned directly in my book series and play some part, as this is tied to that very closely: examples such as the Griffin, Alagaesian Dragon, Ampithere etc. As dragons such as Smaug or Drogon don't have a place in my books (partly because the world can only be so big and dragons from far off regions have in most cases already been named), there won't be entries for them, though there may be species that possess physical similarities in some cases.**

* * *

Speed Stinger-_Draco raptor_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 7 feet tall, 12 feet long. Wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Built for running, the ovular torso is supported by a pair of powerful hind legs, each with two forward-facing claws and one rear-facing stabilizer claw, and a stabilizing fin extending off the back of the ankle. Front limbs are shorter, designed for grasping or slashing and bearing two large claws each. The tail is long, tapered and thin, ending in a slight bulb from which protrudes a double-pronged stinger, the upper prong longer than the lower and both curved. The neck is elongate, flexible, and supports a long, ovular and nearly tubular head. The jaws close in an underbite and extend along 2/3 of the head, the large rounded eyes set to the front just behind the nostrils, and a large adjustable head crest runs back from the center of the head to a third of the way down the neck, opening in a roughly triangular profile. Wings are rudimentary, present only as a pair of triangular stabilizing fins on the back. Color is typically almost completely teal, the belly lighter than the back and the stinger a contrasting red. Eyes are also red, framing a vertical pupil. The alpha however displays red dorsal stripes and red fins, demarking it from the rest of the pack.

Fire: Nonexistent, this dragon relies on venom for hunting and defense.

Flight: Unable to fly, but it is perhaps the fastest terrestrial dragon.

Speed Stingers have been described as the dragon equivalent of a raptor, being top-level, agile pack hunters. Active only at night and sleeping in caves during the day, these dragons have nocturnal vision on par with Night Furies and on open ground can attain speeds of nearly 80 miles per hour. Their powerful claws and textured foot pads provide excellent grip even on ice and even in cover they are incredibly agile, able to race through forests at speeds occasionally exceeding 50 miles per hour. They are also incredible jumpers, able to leap up to 20 feet in the air to hunt even birds roosting in trees. As a pack hunter, these dragons will corner their prey or a perceived threat in groups, and are directed by the leader or alpha of the pack, who is denoted by its red markings. While not truly hive-minded like some Fireworms or controlled like other Alpha dragons, without a leader a Speed Stinger pack will quickly become disorganized and lost.

As noted by the name, this dragon is most famous for the barbed stinger present on its tail. The tail is extremely flexible and can be brought around even in front of its head, and an attack delivers a potent neurotoxin that targets the skeletal muscle system, allowing the victim to breathe and be aware of its surroundings but completely paralyzing it, locking up the arms and legs. This venom has effects that last, depending on the dose and the condition of the victim, anywhere from a few hours to a few days.

Additionally, some island populations of this species have evolved unique webbed phalanges on the rear legs, giving a larger surface area that allows them to even run across water for varying distances. This allows the pack to travel between islands in order not to deplete food sources or find new hunting grounds. Programmed to stay close to their packs, these dragons are difficult to train or bond with, but upon committing acts that gain an individual's or the leader's trust Speed Stinger packs have been known to defend other dragons and people and even form loose associations. They are not known to bond, but will tolerate the presence of individuals they trust or consider part of the pack.

* * *

**A/N-Alright, what do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	51. Chapter 51: Moldruffle

**A/N-Welcome to the New Year! Or, at least what most of the world recognizes as the new year...anyway, before we move to the next entry, a quick reply needed for a guest review:**

**Dragonfan: it would certainly be easiest to reply to a user account than right here, especially as answers would come a lot quicker. But that aside: first off, I don't recall mentioning directly the episode involving the Snow Wraith, though I did make an entry for the species. That said, yes I have watched the most recent Race to the Edge episodes. And, the reason the most recent entries all began with S is that for the most part I go in alphabetical order to keep track of what I've covered. When new dragons are sketched out for an entry, like today's, that changes so that I stay on track. Lastly: your ideas for the names are creative, and were they species I included here would likely have fit well.**

**Moving on: as we are on the 51st entry to the Book of Dragons, I do believe we have well passed the point of being the most extensive dragon book on this site; thanks to all those who regularly follow this series.**

* * *

Moldruffle-_Draco pennincendris_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: This dragon has a round, rather stocky yet aerodynamic torso supported semi-bipedally on the large hind limbs, each of which ending in blunt, strong claws. Front limbs are shorter but strongly built, with powerful claws and some capacity to grasp. The tail is long, thick, ending with a wide, fan-shaped tailfin edged with the sharp tips of the support rods. The neck is short, thick, and supports the roughly triangular and stocky head. The jaws are built in a slight underbite with powerful conical teeth, the slit nostrils set just under and in front of a prominent rostral horn, the eyes set just behind that and shielded by an optical ridge. Five pairs of horns extend along the skull from the back of the jaws up to the top of the head, each with ridges like those of ram's-horns and the largest pair on the top curving decoratively. On the hump of the back is a variable series of spikes that rise nearly straight up, the largest along the spine. The wings are batlike in design, the tips of the supports strengthened into pseudo-claws for defense. Color is a sandy tan or orange with patterns and mottling of lighter creams or gray on the wings and tail. The eyes are yellow, with elliptical pupils.

Fire: A combination of oily gel and combustible gases produce a long-range expanding fireball, and flammable gels are secreted along the edges of the wings and tail. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: This dragon is a distance flier, roaming great territories when hunting, and an excellent aerial diver, tucking in wings to create an extremely streamlined shape.

The Moldruffle is an active dragon and a typical desert inhabitant, its sandy coloration blending in with dryland dunes and rocky crags. Curious and explorative by nature, this species is a rover, covering lots of ground in short periods and easily attracted by unusual or unfamiliar sights or scents. They are at once intimidation and stealth hunters, spying prey from a distance or great height and spilling into precise dives too fast for most prey to avoid. When presented with an adversary the Moldruffle is a great bluffer, igniting the edges of it wings and tail in bright defensive displays, even able to fly outlined in fire for a more effective display. In addition, the sharp edges of the wings and tail along with the back full of spikes means this dragon has few weak attack points, rendering it hardy enough for its harsh habitats.

Moldruffles are highly communicative creatures despite their solitary lives. The horns ringing the back of their head are hollow, and the dragons will strike them against rocks and other hard substances to create eerie, resonant sounds of varying pitch and intensity to communicate over long distances and relay an incredible variety of messages even outside the range of regular Dragonese. These sounds have resulted in many rumors and legends of singing desert spirits among those less familiar with the species.

The Moldruffle is a very decent companion for those who enjoy wandering lives or moderate solitude from others. They can be playful, matching their inquisitive nature, and tribes living in desert regions often use the dragon companions to communicate with hunting partners or neighboring tribes even from a distance, out of range of sight.

* * *

**A/N-And there we go, one of the more recent additions to my repertoire. What do you think? Make sure to leave a review!**


	52. Chapter 52: Dervish

Dervish-_Draco coronorostris_

Class: Sharp

Size: 40 feet in length, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: An elongate dragon with an odd, front-heavy posture, the narrow ovular body is supported by a pair of thin but powerful back legs, each ending in long, curved talons. The front limbs are far shorter, used for grasping more than support, and bear five claws of similar relative size and sharpness. The tail is incredibly long, longer than the body, tapering to a thin tip with a series of spinal crests elongated into large blades. A long, slender neck supports a similarly lengthy, roughly ovular head with an extreme underbite. A rear-curved boss grows down from the chin, and rom the snout rises a pair of lengthy, heavily ridged horns that curve backward like a crown ornament, behind the base of which are the slit nostrils and narrow, blank white eyes. From the center of the head down the neck runs a row of spines, reaching a maximum length of 2 feet between the shoulders and down the back, before shrinking until they reach the bladed tail. Wings are narrow, batlike and almost tattered in appearance, with sharp support rod tips. Color is a glossy, almost iridescent black contrasted by similarly glossy golden highlights along the wing edges, spinal spikes, and the head ornaments. The claws are also infused with brown or golden hues.

Fire: A metal-infused fire similar to Nadders, this methane and ethylene-based flame contains strontium salts, giving it a glaring red hue. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: While this dragon can fly well, it prefers living terrestrially, agile on the ground and capable of cutting through dense foliage with ease.

Dervishes have wild personalities, strong-willed and often territorial. They are inhabitants of dense forests, where they create labyrinths of debris by slicing down trees and shrubs with the exceedingly sharp tail blades, creating habitat for prey and easy places for the dragons to hunt. They do also eat large amounts of fish like most dragons though, their tails coming in handy for stunning those that near the surface of ponds and streams and their long necks easily moving through shallow water with minimal disturbance to prey.

The sharp edges of the wings, razor spines along the back and tail, and long, honed claws and talons make this a dangerous dragon to provoke. Few things risk attacking a Dervish, as its flexible neck and tail allow it to reach enemies at any angle an even curl in on itself in wild tangles and circles, from where it gets its name the Dervish, a frenzy of sharp edges from which little escapes unscathed. However, despite its uppity demeanor this species can form relationships and strong bonds with riders, often those with personalities to match, and they will defend their partners as vigorously as themselves. To end with a word of warning: do not threaten the friend of a Dervish, as they nearly always win the fight.

* * *

**A/N-What do you think? Let me know in a review! Also, keep watch for next week's entry, it will be a very important introduction to a species with a profound impact on both the Two Worlds Collide series as well as the history behind it...**


	53. Chapter 53: Oceanguard

Oceanguard-_Draco imperator_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 2500 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Serpentine in overall build, this legless dragon has a long, muscular tube for a body, tapering gradually along the tail to the tip; along the length of the tip are a pair of roughly triangular fins that flare out together in a wide fan shape, held out by stiff support rods that adorn the fins with sharp edges. The head is streamlined and narrow, between 3 and 4 times as long as it is wide and roughly triangular in shape, with the slightest overbite design to the jaws and teeth fully hidden from view when the mouth is closed. A pair of long, erectable fangs are housed in the front of the mouth along with a forked tongue, and the valvular nostrils are situated at the tip of the snout. Behind each nostril extends a faint ridge that extends above the ovular eye situated near the top of the back third of the head, and the jowls are lined with small spikes that increase in size from the bottom jaw up to the pair of larger, slightly curved horns that crown the back of the skull. Small spines run from almost the tip of the snout back over the head and continue in an increasing size down the back to a maximum length of 8 feet, shrinking again along the tail. On either side of the dorsum is a row of osteodermal protrusions each roughly conical in shape and angled rearward, and the belly is marked by roughly chevron shaped scutes forming a slight ridge down the center of the ventral surface. Color is typically shades of blue or teal, lighter to nearly cream on the belly, with the dorsal spines and osteoderms cream or white and the eyes aquamarine with silver bordering the edges and elliptical pupils.

Fire: Nonexistent, these dragons rely on their immense size and potent venom for defense and hunting.

Flight: Incapable of flying, these are entirely aquatic dragons that rarely venture onto land.

The Oceanguard is a truly regal creature, likely the longest species of dragon in existence and one of few species capable of exhibiting the "alpha" trait of mentally manipulating other dragon species, though they rarely put this trait into action. The species is a relatively solitary creature, but docile in temperament and rather curious, and highly intelligent. Due to their size adult Oceanguards have no natural predators other than the ignorance or hatred of mankind, and they prey mainly on shoals of fish and occasionally the giant squid species of the deep.

Oceanguards are the source of the legends of sea serpents, most of the race having once been taken over by the influence of dark magic and spurred on to attack ships and seaside villages, their color changed from the natural oceanic shades to muddied browns, blacks and reds. A few escaped this influence to continue the pure lineage of the species, but with the damage done they are often feared and hated openly especially by sailors and coastal cultures. Armed with a potent acidic and neurotoxic venom that can be projected from the fangs like a spitting cobra, Oceanguards have also been hunted for use in Eastern mythic medicines and by powerful warlords, a single venom gland capable of wiping out an entire rival army if applied to arrows and bullets.

If approached peaceably however, most Oceanguards are amicable and readily associate with people, some fishing villages forming strong bonds with specimens that can last for generations, owing to the naturally long lifespan of this species.

* * *

**A/N-Without a good explanation in place for my distinguishing between sea serpents and true dragons, I came up with this race. Read Time's Revelation and Inheritance Past for the involvement of the Oceanguard in my story, especially the chapter that will be posted tomorrow, and they will show up further on in the series as well. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Edited update: a reply to a couple of recent guest reviews from Martyn: While your dragons are interesting, they neither appear in any of the HTTYD films or episodes nor do they exist in the Two Worlds Collide series to which this is tied, so they will not be appearing as entries here.**


	54. Chapter 54: Shovelhelm

Shovelhelm-_Draco faberi_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 25 feet long, wingspan of 35 feet

Appearance: A thick, stocky dragon with a large ovular torso, supported by a pair of powerful hind legs with 3 large toes and two shorter but still stocky and powerful front limbs, allowing this species to travel quadrupedally or bipedally. The tail is relatively short, thick and tapered, and ends in a wraparound, roughly paddle-shaped tailfin with an almost ragged edge produced by the tips of the support rods. The neck is short, almost nonexistent in profile, the head stocky and wide at the rear tapering to a relatively narrow snout, adorned by a rostral hump and a curved, rigid chin ornament. A roughly rounded head frill extends from the back of the skull, the frilled edges looking like the blade of a circular table saw. A row of small spinal spikes runs down the back and along the tail. Wings are wide, supported by sturdy bones and muscle bundles, with a single large claw protruding from the main joint. Color is typically a background of green, aqua or even chartreuse, with bands and blotches, especially along the wigs and back, or darker green, brown, or purple. Eyes bear round, black pupils surrounded by yellow or chartreuse irises.

Fire: Propane-style gaseous flames charged with copper salts, producing green or aqua colors. Shot limit of prolonged flames 6, greater with short bursts.

Flight: Can be a long-distance flier but is slow, not maneuverable; designed more for terrestrial life and force for defense.

The Shovelhelm is a carpenter's best friend. Equipped with a rigid chin ornament used for rooting through the ground and digging in dirt, a strong skull used in playful and territorial scuffles as well as habitat redecoration, and a wide, tough tailfin employed in the shaping and smoothing out of nest areas and displays, this dragon is a natural builder, and highly social. Other dragon species may employ the Shovelhelm to help build their own homes and nesting sites in return for food, and these dragons will readily associate with humans who appreciate their friendly disposition and willingness to work for little more than a handful of fish or a good back scratch. Villages with Shovelhelms amongst the population are sure to have sturdy structures, both due to the help of the large, strong reptiles and the fact that if a building isn't sturdy, the Shovelhelm will prove it due to its habit of also testing the stability of its creations; if it doesn't hold up, the dragon will start over.

Shovelhelms are curious creatures, always exploring new places and, while not the fastest of dragons, can rather quickly cover great distances just looking around. Their hard heads and tough skin are their main defenses against threats as they are not maneuverable or terribly fast, and their bright fire is often used in threat displays or in courtship rituals. If left alone however, this species is more than happy to just associate with those they consider friends or family, relaxing or rooting around without care.

* * *

**A/N-One of the prominently featured dragons of HTTYD 2 with a little-known name. I personally like the personality they are portrayed to have. What do you think?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	55. Chapter 55: Stormcutter

Stormcutter-_Draco quatropenna_

Class: Strike

Size: To 45 feet in length, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: A streamlined dragon with an almost humanoid torso, wide chest and narrower waist supported by a pair of long, powerful hind legs tipped in strong talons. The tail is as long or longer than the body, cylindrical and tapered with a trio of 5 foot long, semi-circular serrated tailfins extending along the posterior portion, two laterally and one dorsally. The neck is relatively short but extremely flexible, able to rotate nearly 180°, and supports an anteriorly flattened, roughly spherical head. The powerful jaws align in an underbite, the nose decorated with a row of almost diamond-shaped fleshy projections, from the sides of which and above the eyes also grows a chevron-shaped flexible brow, widest above the snout and tapering to the tips. From the top and sides of the head splay out two pairs of flexible crests, one behind the other in a fan shape, the edges adorned with thick tassels and the overall appearance resembling an elaborate crown. Large spinal crests arise at the base of the neck, reaching up to 3 feet tall between the wings and continuing with decreasing size down the length of the tail.

Wings are unique in this species, two pairs both attaching in nearly the same location on the upper torso and able to move independently. They are roughly bat-like, with a single large, dexterous claw at the main joint, and the more ventral pair of wings can be folded and used as front limbs on land. Just above the legs also is a pair of secondary wings, triangular in shape and together nearly 10 feet wide, providing a huge surface area. Color is brownish to sunset orange, cream along the belly and highlighted with blue or turquoise on the spinal and head crests, wings and chin. The eyes are deep golden like those of an owl, framing large, round pupils.

Fire: The rounded mouth and unique internal structure allow this dragon to breathe a sustained torus, or vortex, of flame at great distance. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: This is the king of maneuverability, an incredibly fast flier and unmatched in agility even by the Night Fury.

The Stormcutter is a mysterious dragon often classed in inappropriate categories due to its relative rarity and unique combination of features. With a regal, no-nonsense attitude this dragon is a leader and strong-willed companion, often the head of nests or second to an Alpha, this trait enhanced by its extreme intelligence. It is a curious species, liking to investigate new things or situations it find unfamiliar, but it will do so with an air of caution and great alertness to its surroundings; it is nearly impossible to catch a Stormcutter off guard.

The four main wings, two secondary wings, and three tailfins this species possesses allow this dragon to perform any move imaginable in the air; even the master of the skies Night Fury, while faster, cannot match a Stormcutter move for move in sharp turns and rolls. The unique fire of a Stormcutter also renders it a formidable foe, flames released in a tight, aimed whirlwind that allows the attack to continue in an unbroken stream up to 100 feet or more, and upon contact with the target is devastating, the vortex thoroughly engulfing whatever object it hits. Stormcutters will not attack unless provoked and will use all other possible outlets before expelling precious fire, so they rarely miss a shot either; flaring of the head crests and loud, pounding roars acting as the first line of warning and slashes with the sharp claws on their wings and legs just as if not more devastating than their flames.

Stormcutters are invaluable allies however. They are understanding and analytical, able to read people sometimes better than the person can themselves, allowing them to pick up on emotional states quickly and act accordingly. A Stormcutter is unwaveringly loyal and trustworthy in every manner, following given rules and instructions to the best of their ability and defending their friends and family to the last breath. If one angers or injures a member of this species an immediate retaliation is likely, but given time they are also forgiving, if more cautious around such a character.

* * *

**A/N-Long description for a very important species, what do you think? Also, with the new addition of the dragon species Slithersong to a common game, should it appear in any episodes like others have I will consider it a subspecies of the Death Song**

**Also, guick reply to a guest review from dragonfan: I watched the episodes off youtube to get my initial background for the species from that season; I have yet to find the new ones though. Concerning your question about the species you gave names for: can't say really since they won't actually feature, but most likely I would give names based on the region they are "native" to, unless there is some special physical attribute to be noted.**

**Alright, that's all for now. Make sure to check in on the Two Worlds Collide series; the epilogue to Inheritance Past will be posted tomorrow (1/31), and then there will probably be a fair break before the next book begins. This installment however will continue to have regular updates.**


	56. Chapter 56:Terrible Terror

Terrible Terror-_Draco parvulus_

Class: Stoker

Size: 4 feet long, wingspan to 6 feet

Appearance: A thin, ovular torso supported by four stout, powerful legs, each ending in a set of blunt but strong claws. The tail is long, narrow and tapered, tipped by a classic draconic isoscele with curved edges. The neck is moderately short, but extremely flexible, and holds up a rounded, if slightly vertically flattened head. A small rostral horn curves up from above the large nostrils, and on top of the head are the bulbous rounded eyes. From the back of the skull protrudes a pair of twisted, heavily ridged horns that curve and bend almost haphazardly backward, and down the neck to nearly the tip of the tail are tall, flexible flame-shaped crests. The wings are moderately large, batlike and bearing a single small, sharp claw at the main joint. Terror color is extremely variable, the eyes always orange-yellow framing the vertically elliptical pupils but the rest of the body varying from flat browns and greens to bright blue, yellow, red, purple and various mishmashes between, darker on the dorsum and pale on the belly. The crests, wing and tail tips are often a distinctly different shade, usually reddish or brown and darkening toward the edges, but can be just as variable as the rest of the Terror.

Fire: Powerful jets of propane fire that can extend well over 15 feet, and despite their size Terrors can have a shot limit of 12.

Flight: not an extremely fast species, but it can glide for long distances and is stealthy and maneuverable when it needs to be.

The Terrible Terror is at once an adorable and aggravating dragon. A single Terror is little to worry about as they are easily distracted under normal conditions, food-oriented and also somewhat scatterbrained. However, when focused on food or when with backup these little dragons can be fast, doggedly determined, and stealthy. If not kept well secured any edible item will be sniffed out by this dragon's powerful nose and taken from right under the owner's own snout. Terrors are also incredibly social animals, traveling in large flocks and can be formidable in a group, able to coordinate better with friends and extremely temperamental if they are not given what they desire. Propane fire burns hot and for a decent amount of time; an entire flock can level a house.

It is thought that Terrors may have mild venom, used mainly for defense and not hunting, and these social creatures have gained a reputation for being truly annoying. Early mornings and at various times of the day may find flocks alighting on high places and "singing," a loud, dissonant chorus of voices that can drive a village mad when it lasts for more than a few minutes (and these guys like to sing!). However, Terrors can be easily trained individually and in groups, loving attention and readily guarding what they come to consider their home from any unwanted intruders.

* * *

**A/N-One of the classic dragons, seen often in the Two Worlds Collide series in the form of Sigrid's Scarlet, Phil and his pals, and a few other ntable characters. Hope you like!**

**Also, reply to guest reviewer Dragonfan: I guess in your own categorization of the dragons I've described thus far, you've outlined it well. However, I don't consider there to be a special name for Night Furies with their unique "alpha" status; this will be discussed more in Book 6, but all Night Furies can enter the state Toothless reached in the second movie/my 5th book at will, once they learn how. They don't have the mental control that true alphas do, but no sane dragon will challenge a riled-up Night Fury either...**


	57. Chapter 57: Thornridge

Thornridge-_Draco coronatus_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 60 feet long, wingspan of 55 feet

Appearance: Slender and tapered overall, this dragon has a cylindrical body supported by slender but strong legs holding it low to the ground, each limb ending in long, dexterous digits and sharp claws. The tail is longer than the body and tapered to a narrow tip. The neck is as long as the body, lined on each side by a thin ridge of raised scales and supporting an elongated, semi-flattened head. The jaws close in a slight underbite, narrow teeth protruding from the lower jaw and the wide-based tongue tapering to a thin pair of tips, and the large nostrils sit at the tip of the snout just in front of the almond-shaped eyes. A pair of rear-curving, heavily ridged horns juts up from the crests above the eyes, and the back of the skull widens smoothly into a flaring, four-pointed frill, the tips of which wave and curve like flamboyant crown ornaments. Sturdy, pronounced spinal spikes run from the base of the skull down the length of the back and tail, and the wide, semi-rounded batlike wings bear a single large claw at the main joint. Color is dark olive green and rusty reddish brown, spread in mottling and patterns across the upper surface of the body, the ventrum being more cream in color. The eyes are bright yellow, framing moderately wide, vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Jets of butane-type fire, shot limit of 12.

Flight: A relatively silent flier, staying undetected until close and highly agile.

The Thornridge is the classic introvert of the dragon world. They are observers, lurking in the shadows and the edges of a crowd as they analyze situations, more prone to keep to themselves when allowed but not aggressive if approached. A Sharp Class dragon, their spinal spikes and the thick scale ridges along their neck are honed to razor's edges and the flexible design of this species allows them to sweep their long appendages in at any angle both on the ground and in flight.

Despite being lurkers more than confronters, the Thornridge is a fiercely loyal dragon to its companions. Dangerous situations or threats to those they care about will see this dragon appear out of seemingly nowhere to defend them, their prolonged streams of flame burning bright and hot. The frills on their heads can be used to determine their mood, as this species will pump blood into or drain it from vessels that fill the crown, brightening or darkening the colors depending on its mood. Dull colors mean relaxation, contentment, or exhaustion, median bright colors means excitement or a playful demeanor. Should the frill blush brilliantly however, either the dragon is attempting to display during mating season or is furious, and it is best to get out of its way.

* * *

**A/N-One of the dragons featured in the second movie, but the name not commonly known. What do you think?**

**And, a reply to Dragonfan: Tidal Class dragons are more prone to being Alpha species because the wide expanse of the ocean allows animals to get very large, and stay that way, an advantage if one is trying to hold a high position in a hierarchy. Land-based species can hold the position of Alpha (like Toothless) through a show of intelligence and skill, but it's likely it could be explained that the telepathic abilities of the known Alpha species derives from a common ocean-going ancestor, hence why most species with that full capacity are either Tidal Class or share traits of an oceanic species (the wide tail structure of Night Terrors, for example).**


	58. Chapter 58:Armorwing

**A/N-Putting this here as it seems I am repeating myself a lot: it is highly suggested that all readers at least skim the author's notes, especially those where I am replying to the guest reviews, as I have often answered the same questions several times over. As noted, a couple replies to guest reviews:**

**Martyn: While your idea is interesting, this Book of Dragons is a tie directly to both the HTTYD universe and my Two Worlds Collide series; dragons must feature in one or the other in order to be included here. **

**Mr Reese: There is no entry on the Red Death, nor will there be, for a very important reason I explained in an author's note a few entries back. My story series works on the idea that the Red Death race can no longer be considered a true dragon, though they may once have been, and thus they are not included in the Book of Dragons here.**

**Dragonfan: I don't believe there will be any further Alpha-type dragons to be featured, but any and all species not yet covered that featured in the movies will be seen (Snifflehunch and Thunderclaw included). In fact, most of the dragons I have left are either movie or TV series dragons, like the one below, with only a couple of my own species left. And while I was not referencing a similarity to the coelacanth when I mentioned the Night Terror, a similar point exists: large, laterally flattened tails would be perfect in aqueous environs, while perhaps somewhat cumbersome on land or in air unless used for a specific purpose.**

* * *

Armorwing-_Draco metallica_

Class: Mystery

Size: 60 feet long/20 feet tall, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: This dragon has a build intermediate between that of a Boneknapper and a Monstrous Nightmare. An ovular torso supported bipedally on a pair of thin but powerful hind legs, each sporting a large spike on the knee and large, sharp and sculpted talons. The tail is long, tapered, and narrows to a thin tip, and the thin, flexible neck supports a semi-flattened, elongate ovular head. The jaws close in a pronounced underbite, the narrow nostrils sitting on either side of a small rostral horn, and the large, bulbous eyes sit at the back of the head behind which extend a pair of twisted, heavily ridged horns. The wings are wide, batlike, the support tips narrow and elongate with metallic caps and a pair of claws at the main joint. Covering the neck, tail and most of the torso is a twisted, yet delicately constructed shell of metal armor, protecting the fragile skin. Color is usually brownish or gray, the eyes bright yellow to contrast and framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Acetylene-based fire similar to that of the Night Fury, but lacking the explosive properties and indigo highlights. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: Not a strong flier, this dragon stays close to a relatively small territory and avoids wandering far.

The Armorwing is the closest relative to the Boneknapper, both of them sharing the trait of scale-less or soft-scaled skin, which they protect using unusual armor fashions. The Boneknapper relies on skeletal remains while the Armorwing, thanks to its very hot fire type, chooses metal objects that it can weld together with ease. This suit of armor is relatively heavy, but also heavy-duty, allowing this dragon to hold a relatively small, dense territory with ease and not require long-distance travel. Due to this small range however Armorwings are highly territorial, meeting most unfamiliar dragons or people with hostility, but if one can earn the dragon's trust it is quickly found that they are actually rather docile creatures that like simply to be left at peace.

The fire of Armorwings is also not only their welding tool, but an effective defense as well. Burning hot, it is wise to avoid a direct blast, but even a near miss also flare brightly enough to leave sunspots in any foe's vision, disorienting them and blurring their vision enough to allow the Armorwing to either win the battle or escape nearly unnoticed.

* * *

**A/N-And there's the next entry. Not hard to see the resemblance of this guy to Boneknappers like Gobber's (aka George, who features sporadically in my series). What do you think?**


	59. Chapter 59: Snifflehunch

Snifflehunch-_Draco curiosus_

Class: Tracker

Size: To 25 feet in length, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: A low-set, barrel-like body is supported by four short, stocky limbs, the hind limbs larger than the front limbs but all tipped with sets of long, sharp claws. The tail is thick but tapered, ending in a small spherical knob; the neck is medium-length and thick, supporting a very elongate, almost conical head that narrows toward the snout. A slight underbite exposes the conical teeth of the lower jaw, and both upper and lower jaws sport large, rear-curved ornaments, the upper often with a bulbous end. Eyes are forward-set just behind the nostrils and rostral ornament, and a set of small, semi-rounded crests run down the entire length of the body, from the top of the head to the tip of the tail. Wings are wide and batlike, bearing a single thin claw along the main joint that is often folded flush with the support bones. Color is an unusual motley of hues, mainly sky blue blotches on a nearly chartreuse background but fading to oranges, yellows and reds along the jowls, edges of the wings and the spinal crests. Eyes are light wheat yellow, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: A hot, searing gaseous fire that, unusually, is often expelled through the nostrils rather than the mouth. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Not long-distance fliers, these tubby creatures prefer short glides and ambling around on the ground.

Snifflehunches are perhaps the most curious dragons that exist. One of the few exclusively Tracker Class species, these inquisitive characters discover just about everything they need to know through scent, constantly sniffling along the ground and checking out other animals they come across; by scent alone a Snifflehunch can also determine the personality, mood, and to an extent the intentions of any person or dragon they face. However, this constant need to smell leads this species to often be nicknamed the "nosy neighbor" of the dragon world; it's not hard for them to end up far too close for comfort in their attempts to acquaint themselves with you, sticking their snouts everywhere and anywhere they please to learn about you.

Snifflehunches are however otherwise very docile and friendly dragons, and extremely useful to hunters, farmers and other professions: their keen sense of smell can track animals over a very long distance, root out edible plants and mushrooms even in dense undergrowth or through thick dirt, and detect any chemicals or tainting that might be present in food or drink. Want to ensure that spring is safe to gather water from? Employ a Snifflehunch to do the job.

* * *

**A/N- So, what do you think? Another dragon that needed a bit more justice.**

**Quick reply to a Guest review on Chapter 46: Glad you liked the entry, I decided there really needed to be a full background description of dragons in general. But, while dragons are in this perspective sentient creatures, and they do create hierarchies in nests ruled by dragons they call "kings," they're not like people normally, with respect to a real need to "rule" their domain, at least not beyond keeping order amongst other dragons. They are far roe earthly creatures than humans are, more attached to nature rather than overseers of it.**

**And, another reply to guest reviewer Dragonfan: Despite what the TV series depicts, in my mind (and my book series) Night Furies are a class of their own; there is no dragon that can match them head-on in every manner, and this includes the ginats like Bewilderbeasts and the Screaming Death (size works against them with an opponent as maneuverable as the Night Fury). Skrills can be faster when lightning-charged, but nowhere near as maneuverable and lightning is dangerous to use against a dragon whose fire reacts with it. Stormcutters are more maneuverable but not as fast, and firepower does not line up. Whispering Deaths would rarely actually come against Night Furies because they rule fundamentally different habitats, and while Boulder Class skin can often withstand the blunt force of a Night Fury shot, the explosive trauma would still render them dazed and vulnerable. And also unlike in the TV series: whatever a Night Fury aims at, there's a really, really good chance it will hit. They're masters of precision, predicting opponent reactions and correcting for wind and other obstacles. I highly suggest at least skimming through the Two Worlds Collide series if you haven't already; a lot of this has already been laid out over the books that have come to pass already, and for some very important reasons it will be elaborated on further in the final book to come out soon. There's a reason Night Furies hold a focus in my series, why it's their symbol Hiccup wears and why they were targeted so heavily in the series' historical background.**


	60. Chapter 60: Thunderclaw

**A/N-This chapter is being uploaded a day early, for some very important reasons. Please read the note following this entry.**

* * *

Thunderclaw-_Draco tonabitunguis_

Class: Tracker

Size: To 24 feet in length, wingspan of 35 feet.

Appearance: These dragons are large and heavy-set, with thick bodies supported semi-bipedally on large hind legs ending in massive claws. The front limbs are short and stubby, better for grasping objects than supporting weight with smaller claws. The tail is thick, widening past the connection to the main body before tapering quickly to a narrow tip, and the neck is short, stocky, and supports a roughly ovular head. The chin is large, bony, curving down and back into a broad ornament much like that of the Snifflehunch, and a similarly large, blunt rostral horn juts up above the forward-set nostrils. A moderate underbite exposed the narrow teeth of the lower jaw, and the forward-set eyes sit just behind the nostrils. A row of rear-curved, laterally flattened vertebral spines run from the top of the head down the neck, and appear again at the small of the back to run down the length of the tail. Along the center of the back is a prominent, triangular sail that can be moved independently. Wings are wide, bat-like, and bear rudimentary claws at the main support joint. Color is variable, the dorsum typically a rich, deep blue or violet dotted and mottled with shades of green or reddish orange, the belly cream to pinkish. The rostral horn sports a stripe of lighter color (orange, green, or pink) along the front and top, and the eyes are almost chartreuse framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Projected streams of gaseous flames, sometimes charged with sodium or copper salts. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Powerful wings and a hard skull means this dragon will continue moving forward when it's built up momentum, no matter what it might run into. It is also built to be a stamina runner.

Thunderclaws are named in combination for the massive talons on their hind limbs, and for the rumbling sound that can be heard for miles when large flocks of them are on the move across open ground. These dragons are highly social, nearly always found in large groups and moving as one unit as they travel from one feeding area to another, and they are excellent "bloodhounds," having a keen sense of smell and a mindset to find whatever they are charged with looking for. A Thunderclaw can also, however, be a somewhat easily startled dragon, often focusing on a task so intently that it blocks out its surroundings, and this can lead to stampedes that have sent many an observer running for their lives.

Another nickname for this species is "Sailback," referring to the large, often ornately colored sail between their wings. This, in combination with the pigment stripe on the rostral horn (that can be augmented by flushing blood into the skin) is used in display, both during mating season and as communication within a flock.

* * *

**A/N-Alright, another of the lesser-known dragons from the second movie; what do you think?**

**Also, I have some very, very, important announcements: Today is an important day, because I (and therefore the main character of Two Worlds Collide) am turning 21, and I am coming very close to finishing the final book of the series. There are also only a handful of entries left before I finish what I currently have planned for the Book of Dragons, so we're very near to wrapping up! If you haven't yet, make sure you check out the following books of the series that this installment is tied to:**

**1\. Two Worlds Collide**

**2\. Expanding Horizons**

**3\. reaches of Reality**

**4\. Time's Revelation**

**5\. Inheritance Past**

**And very, very soon, I will begin uploading Book 6: Echad, We Are One. Lots of details about the dragons that have been written about here will be expanded on, special details about certain specimens brought to light, and much more. So keep an eye out for that!**

**Also: as of writing this, The Book of Dragons has accumulated the following stats: almost 6,020 views, 80 reviews, 12 followers, and 15 favorites! I'd like to thank all who have contributed to this over the past few months:**

**Fenrir's Phantom**

**Junkmail Hoffers**

**LoneSilverWolf**

**Madhuntr**

**Midnight510**

**Readerfever**

**Saphirabrightscale**

**ShadowDraconian**

**The Night's Wrath**

**UpstartBuckle09**

**marshtiger**

**redhoodfan**

**Bruised tulips**

**Princess Rose Lily**

**Tyrannosaurus Ross**

**eldergrayskull**

**norbertlu88**

**tiffraina37**

**Dragonfan -special shout-out for your many reviews inciting a great deal of information**

**Mr. Reese**

**Martyn**

**ivangenev1992**

**faye**

**silverwolvesarecool**

**And all the Guest reviewers without names who have also contributed. **

**Hope to continue seeing you around!**

**~HawkTooth**


	61. Chapter 61: Thunderdrum

Thunderdrum-_Draco concussus_

Class: Tidal

Size: Up to 70 feet long, wingspan of 80 feet

Appearance: With a body that is roughly ovular in outline and laterally compressed, this dragon looks like a living pancake, supported by four very shorty, stumpy limbs that end in sharp, webbed claws. The tail is extremely long, nearly twice the length of the body and tapering narrowly to the tip. The dragon's neck is nearly nonexistent, the rounded head merging almost directly with the body. The mouth stretches nearly the length of the head, ringed in very long, needle-like teeth, and a prominent narrow rostral horn sits right at the tip of the snout above the nostrils, immediately behind which are the almond-shaped eyes. The rear of the jawline is lined by scaly flanges like a thin mane, and a row of narrow spines runs from right behind the rostral horn all the way down to the tip of the tail, giving the dragon an almost spin appearance. The main wings are wide and fin-like, the numerous spiny supports radiating out from the connection to the body rather than the wing joint, and a prominent narrow claw adorns the joint. A secondary set of wings extends just above the hind legs, with a similar design. Color is typically within the range of sapphire blue to aqueous sea green, but reddish and purple specimens are also known. The dorsum is dotted with lighter to cream or white, small spots, the vertebral spines a darker shade of ground color as are the wing edges and the eyes are deep yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: This dragon's main defense is the capacity to produce deafening sonic roars, without limit so long as it doesn't exhaust itself. Lesser known are the ethanol-charged fireballs that can also be produced on a limited basis, with a shot limit up to 6.

Flight: Capable of fairly decent aerial flight, being flattened and very aerodynamic, but this dragon is an oceanic inhabitant typically, adept as swimming and maneuvering underwater.

The Thunderdrum is a powerful species, at home both in the air and underwater almost equally, and is equipped with several unique abilities. By filling its lungs to nearly 100% capacity with air and then opening both its mouth and throat into a conical amplification chamber, this dragon can produce roars that reach such amplitude as to be able to drop the barometric pressure around the dragon, condensing the water in the air and causing it to visibly vibrate as a result. The more dramatic effect of this is a sound that can shatter glass at over 100 yards, temporarily deafen opponents at long distance, and even cause damage to the eardrums of any creature caught directly in the path of the roar within several yards, even stunning or rendering unconscious those who are very close. This concussive sound can also crack and shatter rocks if hit at the right frequency, allowing this species to modulate its attack depending on its surroundings.

The side effect of this power is that Thunderdrums themselves could injure each other with this ability. To compensate, they can modulate their own roars to nearly any frequency needed, and can even neutralize the attacks of others by directly disrupting the sound waves produced. Contrary to popular belief Thunderdrums are not hard of hearing, but can close off their hearing apparatus externally and block it internally in order to avoid damage, and so can make themselves, for all intents and purposes, temporarily deaf.

Thunderdrums also use their same oral anatomy to produce expanding fireballs charged with natural alcohols, burning bright blue as they engulf whatever is in the flame's path. This is far more energy-costly than roaring however, so Thunderdrums typically rely on roaring. Thunderdrums are also extremely agile despite their design, a prehensile tail able to pick up and grasp objects at great distance and with dexterity or strength, and because they can flatten themselves so well they can travel extremely quickly underwater, like rays, or through narrow passes with ease.

The Thunderdrum is a wary dragon, but friendly to those it trusts, and readily associates with people or dragons it recognizes as friends. Within their own species they often travel as large schools. It can be a very hard-headed species however, prone to think it knows what is best and not willing to admit that it is wrong. Adolescents translate this into being stubborn, free-willed, and hard to handle if not dealt with straight from birth. However, once accustomed to the presence of others a Thunderdrum is a very loyal companion, and they do not easily forget those they have not seen, even for years.

* * *

**A/N-One of my longer entries, but this is a dragon that has a lot of information to work with. And of course we know one rather personally in the series.**

**Quick reply to Dragon lover: Unfortunately, the Mudraker doesn't appear in any of the movies or TV seasons, nor does it actually have a place in the books I write, so it won't be included in this Book of Dragons. Many of its traits are already seen in other species, like the Snafflefang, or the swamp-loving Raincutter.**

**And, a reply to Dragonfan: Yes, Book 6 will be the last of the Two Worlds Collide series proper, but it may not be the last I write of these characters. I already have an idea in place, but it's going to focus on a slightly new twist to the crossover style, and will take place after Book 6 has occurred. And, the Thunderclaw could have also fit in the Stoker Class, but part of the problem in doing that is the species doesn't carry the either hot-headed or arrogant tendencies the other stokers usually do (Fireworm and Stormfly as examples). And yes, the Book of Dragons is nearing its end (for now, they haven't shown what might be in the last few RTTE seasons or the third movie), but there are still several weeks to come of entries. After all, there are some important species (like this one above) that haven't yet been covered. **

**Also, yes for the most part species like the Tide Glider and the Dervish (I cut off the first part of that one partly due to the rather misnomeric image it might paint for the species; they aren't evil after all, and it doesn't really describe any decent tendencies of the species. Monstrous like in the case of Nightmares can describe size, or its hot temper) are game exclusives, but they, like the Moldruffle and a few others, do have brief mentions in my books and fit within the world ecosystem designed for Two Worlds Collide, so they are included here. The Thunderpede, however, is not. And as for my favorite RTTE dragon: to be honest, I like the design of the Death Song/Slithersong (the latter I consider part of the species complex) the most.**


	62. Chapter 62: Typhoomerang

Typhoomerang-_Draco cyclonis_

Class: Stoker

Size: 120 feet in length, wingspan of over 170 feet

Appearance: This massive dragon is built like a glider, the main body widest at the hips and narrowing toward the shoulders, supported semi-bipedally by a pair of strong hind legs equipped with two foot talons. The tail is narrow, whiplike, tapering like a kite's tail to the tip. The neck is long, narrow, extremely flexible and supporting a large, roughly ovular and vertically flattened head. The low jaw closes in an underbite, exposing long, sharp teeth, and the narrow nostrils sit on either side of a small rostral horn. Forward-focused, narrow eyes sit at the back of the head, just anterior to the large, bull-like horns. A row of narrow, tall vertebral spikes run from the head just behind the eyes down along the neck, morphing into narrow crests along the back and base of the tail before resuming a spiked appearance along the length of the tail. Wings are massive, attached from the shoulder down along the length of the body to provide a batlike span, with narrower extensions of the membrane continuing down the sides of the tail base. A single long, sharp claw adorns the main wing joint, and strong but narrow supports hold up the membrane. Color is variable, with the head, neck and wings edges nearly always cream to slate gray, horns black, and the wings and body can be fiery shades of red or orange, bluish, or violet, decked in swirling patterns of darker color. The eyes are flame-yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: One of the most powerful flames of any dragon, emitted in a spiraling vortex that can extend for hundreds of feet and fill clearing with fire, and sparks are emitted from their skin when powering up for long flights. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: Massive wings and powerful muscles allow this dragon to glide long distances with ease, and produce powerful gusts of wind, but they are not very agile due to their size.

The Typhoomerang is a powerful, temperamental and territorial species of dragon. They are highly protective of their forest homes and food sources, and will readily chase away any dragon they deem to be a possible threat. Like most dragons those that are caring for hatchlings can also become extremely hostile toward even minor perceived threats and are best avoided at these times.

Typhoomerangs possess incredible firepower. They are named for their take-off maneuvers when preparing for a long flight or a show of power, emitting sparks as they build speed in a circular pattern that can leave massive and impressive burn designs on the ground below, and their cyclonic jets of fire can reach incredibly long distances and set entire ships alight with one blast. Because of the spiraling effect of the fire, enhanced when the dragon itself is spinning, they are highly accurate in their attacks as well. They can also control the amount of fire expelled to a high extent, releasing single, small shots or prolonged flamethrower-like jets lasting up to 30 seconds or more.

Projected flame is not this dragon's only fire weapon either. A spinning Typhoomerang can let out its fire slowly, drawing it in around its body like a flaming missile. Its large wings can create massive gales and lower air pressure above a fire, drawing it up as the dragon spins to produce vortices that can last on their own for more than 30 seconds, or as long as the dragon itself continues spinning. Several Typhoomerangs utilizing this ability can clear acres of dense forest in mere minutes.

Typhoomerangs are also, uniquely, the only species of dragon that has developed immunity to the reactive poison found in the skin and flesh of several eel species. While other dragons experience rapid deterioration in the form of imbalanced vision, uncontrollable fire release and eventual paralysis if an eel is ingested or some form of it gets into the bloodstream, Typhoomerangs possess and enzyme in their blood and saliva that not only neutralizes the toxin, but converts it into glycolytic substances that build strength and fuel reserves rapidly. This enzyme can be distilled and used to treat other dragon species if done properly.

Though hot-tempered, if a Typhoomerang can be convinced to tolerate or trust a person or another dragon, one may see their personality turn more toward being show-offish attention hogs, and they will readily follow commands if it means demonstrating their own skills. Otherwise, these dragons often keep to themselves most often, but will come to the defense of their companions in a heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? This is anther one of my favored dragons, for many reasons.**

**A note to guest reviewer Dragon Lover: Please read the author's notes of previous chapters, your question has already been answered several times.**

**To Dragonfan: Until the Cavern Crasher is revealed so that I may have a picture to sketch and something to work with, I can't make an entry for it, but if it shows it will be included. Up until this point I had not heard of the Threadtail either, but looking it up now it will eventually be included, as soon as I can sketch it out. And no, I don't think any of the remaining dragons will fit into the Tracker Class, at least not exclusively (there is one species that belongs moreso to the Fear Class, but has Tracker characteristics).**


	63. Chapter 63: Viperwyrm

Viperwyrm-_Draco aspis_

Class: Fear/Tracker

Size: To 20 feet long, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Nearly a perfect replica of a large viper species, this dragon is legless, possessing a long, tubular body with a tapering tail ending in a reduced isoscele tip. The head is roughly triangular, with large slit nostrils at the tip of the snout and two rounded eyes set two-thirds back underneath an imposing ridged brow that runs from behind the eyes almost to the snout's end. Just behind the ridges, a pair of short, smooth horns juts out rearward, straight and uncurving. Within the front of the mouth are housed a pair of long folding fangs, each up to 5 inches in length. Small external ears are also present unlike snakes, between and below the horns and eyes. The scales of the body possess small keels, giving the skin a faintly rough appearance and texture, and the belly is lined with large scutes providing mobility. Color can be variable, most specimens being reddish to brown or green, with a single row of large, semi-ovular to diamond-shaped saddles running down the spine, typically in shades of dark blood red or forest green. The eyes are shades of greenish gold, edged with coppery undertones on the periphery, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: This species possesses no fire, instead defending itself with potent venom composed of complex haemotoxic and neurotoxic elements.

Flight: With no wings, this dragon is incapable of flight.

The Viperwyrm is an unusual dragon, in almost every manner reminiscent of the vipers found across Europe, Africa and Asia, only far larger. Found often in heavily forested or rocky habitats, it is a solitary creature, preferring to live out its days in the dark recesses of its territory away from prying eyes. Viperwyrms possess several abilities convergent to that of snakes, including the ability to detect vibrations through the ground using their lower jaw, and a highly sensitive chemosensory apparatus that can track scents for miles. Incredibly acute eyesight allows these reptiles to pick up the presence of other animals a great distance away, thermosensory pits can pick up even the faintest differences in temperature of their surroundings, and if tracking down prey or faced with a possible predator or threat, they are armed with powerful venom capable of bringing down a human within minutes, large dragons in only a few hours. Due to the hemotoxic components of the venom, this period is often associated with intense pain, and this has further helped to build a dangerous enigma around this species.

With humans bearing an irrational fear of snakes as well as large reptiles however, Viperwyrms are often persecuted in regions where they come in contact with people, leading to an ingrained distrust of the human race in general and furthering their solitary lifestyle. Fast, agile and intelligent, Viperwyrms are almost always able to escape conflicts especially on uneven ground or dense forests, but if cornered will fiercely defend themselves; the hard scales that many dragons possess along with their rapid healing processes make this a very difficult opponent to pin down.

Despite this mistrust and naturally solitary lifestyle though, if one manages to convince a Viperwyrm that they are not a threat, or saves one from a trap or dangerous situation, this species will readily assert loyalty to that person, acting as unseen guards on trips through the wilderness or locating their own territory around the person's house, protecting and guarding their companions as well as removing pests.

* * *

**A/N-As a serious lover of snakes, this creation of mine is a special one, and a bit of a connector between the two in a decent blending. What do you think? Make sure to review!**

**And, to Dragonfan: I've only glanced at details for the Threadtail so far, but I certainly won't be putting it into the Strike Class; that is a special group reserved for only very unique dragon species. Perhaps Mystery, perhaps Fear; we'll see when I get to sketching it out for an entry. And, the dragons fall into categories as I see fit according to their characteristics; I'm not personally concerned with a minimum number for each class (there's no such thing in actual nature anyway, things go where they will), and I don't really want to just make up new ones to try and fit them into classes to boost numbers; after all this book has over 60 entries already, that's a fair number of dragons species altogether and we're not done yet.**

**Extra edit: the Windgnasher looks basically like a bumpy Snifflehunch, so due to how similar they are I am considering them the same species, just with slight phenotypic differences;; there won't be an entry for that one. And the Egg Biter was a Spectacular exclusive, not featured in the movies nor in my story, so it probably won't be seen here either.**


	64. Chapter 64: Whispering Death

Whispering Death-_Draco talpaspiculum_

Class: Boulder

Size: To 100 feet long, wingspan of 30 feet

Appearance: A Crown of Thorns on steroids, this dragon has a long, serpentine body that tapers from the neck all the way to the whiplike tail. The scute-lined belly is flanked on either side by strong, rear-curved scales that grip in the place of legs, and the length of the body possesses an almost haphazard series of detachable spikes up to a 18" in length. The head is massive, roughly spherical with rear-pointed spikes covering the surface, the largest forming a crown along the back of the skull. The jaws close in an underbite, lined with massive, incredibly strong teeth, and within the mouth bands of teeth are attached to rotating lines of muscle, spinning around in layers toward the throat. A large rostral horn juts up at the tip of the snout, directly underneath which sit the hooded, rounded eyes. The wings are relatively small compared to the body, only just big enough to carry the dragon, and in addition to the trio of large claws at the wing joint the frontal edge is lined with hard, spiny projections. Color is slate grey, asphalt, to an almost metallic navy blue color on the dorsum, fading to a greenish cream color ventrally. The cranial spines fade to red at their tips as does the color leading down to the tail, and the eyes are a pale, almost mottled looking milky red color throughout, with no discernable pupil.

Fire: Concentric rings of flame spiral around a central stream, producing an expanding, battering fire. Shot limit of 10.

Flight: While able to fly low to the ground and can stay aloft for fair periods of time using both wings and a unique spiraling motion of the body, Whispering Deaths are naturally burrowers and spend most of their time underground.

The Whispering Death is a powerful species, unmatched in its own turf save for its close cousin the Screaming Death. Their rotating rows of teeth have the capacity to shear through dirt and rock, allowing them to burrow at incredible speeds as their spines and belly scales grip the dirt, propelling them forward. Any of the spines lining the body of this Boulder Class species can be detached and projected with deadly accuracy much like the Nadder, and the sheer number of spikes this species possesses renders it far more adept in a target contest.

Whispering Deaths, due to their subterranean lifestyle, have lost the ability to process strong sunlight optically, their eyes sheathed over with protective layers of pigment and skin to shield from dirt and rock. Instead, they rely on a form of infrared vision, which can be damaged temporarily by exposure to strong light, which they actively avoid. This decreased visibility is countered by a fairly strong sense of smell, but renders this species naturally defensive and territorial, and difficult to train or befriend. They are also known to hold grudges for extreme lengths of time and have good memory, but similarly will remember acts of kindness for long periods as well and will treat those they trust with care.

In addition to their strength and spinal defenses, the fire these dragons possess is unique, expanding rings of flame projected by the conical structure of the mouth that are extremely difficult to avoid and capable of weakening stone and other structures due to the repeated pounding force the fire is applied with.

* * *

**A/N-With the Screaming Death already done, more than time enough has passed for this entry to be written. How did it turn out?**

**To Dragonfan: Nothing you've said is rude or pushy in any manner, perhaps how I write replies is simply more to-the-point than some people may write. Everyone has their own thoughts and opinions and it's good to get feedback and differing points of view to strengthen one's own writing. Though, perhaps it would be best if reviews are made in one go rather than several small ones over a period of time as it becomes hard to sift through them all properly.**

**Concerning the last entry: Wyrms are collectively dragons that lack legs, and oftentimes wings, whereas elongate legged dragons like the Grapple Grounder or Zippleback would be more akin to the Lung Dragons like Asian species tend to be; they may be modeled somewhat after snakes, but have distinct difference too (and I wouldn't use the term Dragonsnake, considering there is actually a Dragon Snake that lives in Borneo). And as for snakes themselves: you really shouldn't ask a diehard herpetologist what their favorite is, as I like the big constrictors and colubrids and vipers etc. equally well, but to pick one: the king cobra. Always been a fan of the fast, intelligent species over really heavy-bodied snakes like vipers; I just modeled the Viperwyrm after viperids because the transition and name works so well. We meet a very special cobra actually in Book 6 currently being uploaded actually, among other new characters...**


	65. Chapter 65: Windstriker

Windstriker-_Draco fornaxis_

Class: Sharp

Size: to 40 feet in length, wingspan of 42 feet

Appearance: Built like a bipedal Razorwhip, This dragon's thin ovular torso is supported by two thin but powerful hind legs ending in a trio of sharp talons, the front limbs shorter and slightly stockier with sharp, grasping talons. The tail is longer than the body and thick, tapered to the tip. The neck is nearly as long as the tail, narrow but muscular, and supporting the 3 foot, ovular head. Jaws close in a slight underbite revealing conical teeth, and the sharp, curving rostral horn is mirrored by a similar curved chin ornament, giving the skull an almost axe-head type profile. Large nostrils under the rostral horn sit just anterior to the small, rounded eyes. Large, curving spikes protrude down the top of the head, and continue down the back along the length of the tail, increasing in size near the tail tip. Wings are narrow, flexible, and bear a single sharp claw at the main joint. Color is slate blue fading to cream along the belly, with mottled blotches and patterns of rusty red or muted yellow along the edges of the wings, neck, and at the tips of the spines. Eyes are yellow, framing vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Unable to expel their meager flames, these dragons instead heat up air to scorching temperatures able to cause spontaneous combustion, which can be projected to great distances. Shot limit of 8.

Flight: a flexible and adept flier, capable of gliding long distances and maneuvering within tight places.

The Windstriker is a sociable dragon with watchdog-like tendencies, often found guarding nests and territories that it calls home as other dragons go about their business without worry. Covered with sharp spines and razor teeth, as well as gifted with incredible flexibility due to its elongate design, this species is more than capable of defending itself in close-range battles as well and it is not a dragon to challenge.

Windstrikers are the source of myths of dragons breathing invisible fire, appearing as if out of fuel and yet causing targets to burst into flames simply by opening its jaws. While they do have the capacity to produce actual fire, these dragons do not project their flames, instead using it like a handy lantern in their mouths, lighting up their surroundings and using it as an intimidation factor. For distance attacks, the Windstriker instead heats up massive amounts of air to temperatures that may exceed 2,000°F, which it can project with accuracy to distances of up to 40 feet or more. Air at this temperature can cause spontaneous combustion of dry materials, such as leaves, twigs, or fur, appearing as if fire appeared out of nowhere without due cause. This ability means the Windstriker is a natural deceiver, luring opponents in with the appearance of being out of fuel, only to win the battle with a boiling breath.

Windstrikers make loyal companions, often associating themselves with large families that they take under their wing, guarding houses of their "adopted" kin carefully and taking extra mind to youth both human and dragon. A house with this species is always well taken-care of.

* * *

**A/N-Another of the obscure HTTYD2 species, but with so much potential...what do you think?**

**To Dragonfan: Glad you liked the Crown of Thorns description in the last entry, it popped into my head as I was writing and I had to use it. And no, there are no dragons that look like cobras; the closest thing to that would be the sea serpent from Reaches of Reality, which wasn't even a real creature, let alone a dragon. Also: I guess I never thought about how the churned dirt is removed by the Deaths as they burrow; perhaps siphons to the back of the mouth would work (double function for the Screaming Death's fire exhaust holes mentioned in its entry, something similar in the Whispering Death?), otherwise like other burrowing animals they may simply be efficient at breaking down the soil and then shoving it to the side around them.**


	66. Chapter 66: Woolly Howl

**A/N- I would like to apologize to everyone for not getting this out sooner, but school and a recent modem disaster have prevented anything earlier being published. And to Dragonfan: hopefully this entry answers your question :)**

* * *

Woolly Howl-_Draco vellus_

Class: Strike

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: Built with a stocky, ovular torso supported by four short, stumpy legs, each tipped with blunt, powerful claws. The tail is thick, tapered and smooth, tipped by a pair of tailfins supported by thick, spiny rods, largest anterior and decreasing in size to the tail tip. The neck is short, nearly nonexistent and thick, supporting the large, roughly ovular cranium. A slight underbite allows large teeth on the lower jaw to protrude slightly, the flat tongue barely forked at the tip and bluish purple in color. Nostrils are slit and positioned at the tip of the snout, eyes on the side of the head and directed forward, shielded by broad ridges above them. Thick, hair-like feathers sweep backward from the top of the head down the length of the back and upper portions of the tail, with tufts also sprouting from the supports on the wide wings, which each bear a single massive, outward-curving claw on the main joint. Color is generally creamy brownish, fading to lighter on the belly, or shades of ghostly blue and aquamarine. The rounded eyes are violet to oceanic blue, framing rounded pupils.

Fire: Unique icy charges that explode upon impact, releasing super-cooled liquids that freeze anything in proximity, often causing instant snowfall when detonated in air. Shot limit of 6 for full-sized shots, up to 15 for smaller blasts.

Flight: Equipped with powerful wings and protective feathery coverings, this dragon is fast, agile, and adept at maneuvering in even the worst of winter storms.

The Woolly Howl is a denizen of high mountains and the frozen north, capable of withstanding extreme cold thanks to the unique layer of insulation it bears. This species hunts in harsh weather like the Snow Wraith, using blizzards and darkness as its cover as it searches out prey or patrols its territory. The signature weapon of this dragon is also unique, similar to the Bewilderbeast in being based in super-cooled liquids like nitrogen and capable of freezing substances of contact, but entirely its own class being uncoupled to water and only freezing targets at a distance rather than in a continuous stream. A single shot, when detonated, can create a shockwave of frozen temperatures spreading in a 20 foot radius, catching anything in place, sometimes breaking into multiple smaller charges to strike an even larger area.

Wooly Howls are fierce, but also curious creatures and extremely loyal, friendly to those they trust and reserved around strangers until they have gained the dragon's trust. They are often proud creatures, reveling in praise and quick to react to derision with pointed warnings in the form of tail smacks or minute ice shots until the perpetrator gets the message. It is unwise to get on the wrong side of a Wooly Howl, as like their relative the Night Fury they are masters of stealth, and their feathery outline allows them to keep quiet and fade into the background.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? This dragon might not show up directly in my tales, but its abilities have, and I may drop hints to this race existing in the north...let me know in your reviews!**


	67. Chapter 67: Zippleback

Zippleback-_Draco bicephalus_

Class: Fear

Size: to nearly 70 feet in length, wingspan of 40 feet

Appearance: This low-slung dragon has a long, semi-flattened body supported by four short, stumpy legs, each tipped with extremely long, sharp claws. The tail is long, whip-like, and splits a third to halfway down its length into two tips, each ending in a rounded isoscele. A pair of necks arises from the torso, both narrow and extremely flexible and each supporting a rounded, almost bulbous head. A large underbite portrays large needle-like teeth, and a large, rear-curved rostral horn rises up from the front of the snout, flanked on either side by large, narrow nostrils and just behind and to the sides of which are bulbous, forward-pointing rounded eyes. A pair of sharp, straight sickle horns extends from the back of the skull, and a row of almost inverse-teardrop shaped crests runs from the top of each skull down the necks, joining as one row down the back and then splitting again to line each tail to the isoscele. Wings are wide, almost triangular in fully spread profile, with long tassels extending from the supports and a single sharp claw at the main joint. Color is somewhat variable, typically shades of greenish, bluish or yellow background with darker red, brown, or orange, darkest on the dorsum and legs and lightening toward the belly and wings edges, and the crests and isosceles match the blotch color. Bright yellow eyes frame vertically slit pupils.

Fire: Capable of releasing noxious, heavier-than-air clouds of gas composed of ammonium nitrate and hydrazine from one head, lit by flint sparks produced in the mouth of the other. Shot limit for a full attack (capable of covering hundreds of cubic feet) up to 6, smaller shots and attacks in the dozens.

Flight: Not the most agile of dragons, preferring to slink along the ground or take short flights between outcrops and islands, but capable of long-term sustained flight.

The Zippleback is an odd creature, similar to the Snaptrapper in having more than one head, each head independently capable of thought but uniquely linked to the other for coordination and self-awareness. They are not shy creatures but like watching things from out of sight, and are often highly impulsive and sometimes mischievous or reckless. However, most often have a strong moral compass and despite having prankster tendencies will own up to their own mistakes.

Zipplebacks possess several unique capabilities; among them, their unique gaseous fire attack allows them to cloak themselves in fog for increased stealth, or when on the move they can light the gas as they expel it and then run or roll with it surrounding them (the latter done by clamping on to their own tails as the gas is released, creating fiery pinwheels that stop for little more than a hard rock wall). Their multiple heads mean that it is nearly impossible to surprise or sneak up on a Zippleback unless it is focused heavily on one object, and if one is blinded or temporarily immobilized both heads are still aware of their surroundings so long as the other can still see, smell, hear etc. Zipplebacks also possess mild venom, not terribly dangerous to most animals but can cause allergic reactions in some people and has been shown to be necrotic in large doses. Adept at climbing and maneuvering in awkward places thanks to their stable, low-slung stature, sharp claws, and dexterous necks and tails, they make excellent rescuers and recoverees of items in hard to reach places.

Zipplebacks are loyal creatures, tied strongly to their companions (often pairs as while both heads are of the same mind and body, they do have slightly different personalities) and with extremely good memory, allowing them to recollect instances of kindness or rescue, and they will often go to great lengths to repay those they deem to have a debt to. However, do not argue with a Zippleback in your proximity for any extended length of time, as they also take it upon themselves to separate those who are hostile to each other and they have deemed may pose a risk of causing harm to themselves or the dragon.

* * *

**A/N-The last of the 6 major species is finally here! Additionally, currently there is only one more dragon left until new species are introduced in the series (or the next movie), so I will be skipping posting next week and uploading the following week to help span the wait a little. In the meantime, what do you think of this entry?**

**To Dragonfan: The Prickleboggle is not intended to be included; I had thought about having it as a species in the books but I've not included it in Two Worlds Collide anywhere and it simply wasn't unique enough to make any exceptions.**


	68. Chapter 68: Threadtail

Threadtail-_Draco cutaneotoxica_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 50 feet in length, wingspan of 65 feet

Appearance: Elongate and slender in design, with a relatively short ovular body supported by four limbs; the front legs are shorter than the powerful back legs, providing a semi-bipedal stance, all limbs ending in sharp talons. The tail is some three times the length of the body, narrow and tapered, and the neck is as long or longer than the body and similarly tapered, supporting a roughly ovular head. Vertically flattened, the jaws close in a slight underbite and the front of the jaws widen slightly, the flattened snout crowned with a rear-curved rostral horn jutting up from behind the nostrils and above the narrow, ridge-covered eyes. A large bony frill flares from the rear top of the skull, edged with rounded protrusions, and several small, curved crests run along the top of the head from the rostral horn to the frill. Three rows of large, rear-pointing spines line the neck and body, joining about halfway down the tail into two balanced rows that continue to the tip. Wings are adorned each with a single large joint claw and almost spiny in appearance with long supports. Color is variable, the background ranging from deep green to bluish, teal or even lavender with pink, yellow or lime green highlights especially along the wing and frill edges and the vertebral region. Spines are yellowish gold or orange, reddened at the tips, and the eyes are lemon yellow, framing vertical pupils.

Fire: Gaseous flares yellowed by the presence of sodium salts, shot limit of 12.

Flight: An adept glider and skilled at maneuverability, its thin profile and flexibility aiding it in tight regions.

At home in moist or swampy areas, the Threadtail is a unique species with dangerous defenses. Like other Sharp Class dragons, this species is adorned with dangerous sharp edges in the form of numerous rigid spines, mirrored even by the wing claws that are relatively small in most other dragon species. Also like some other species these spines are laced with toxins, in this case neurotoxins that are not only effective once in the bloodstream but also potent when ingested or in contact with bare skin; a true poison. Threadtails are covered along their frills and backs with bumpy poison glands that are activated on command, making them a truly dangerous dragon to contend with in a fight; few species are resistant enough or have hard enough scales to withstand a tussle with a Threadtail.

Contrary to common myth this species is not allergic to its own poison, but instead is often found scratching and rubbing itself in grass and along rocks to either remove excess poison when not threatened or to mark its territory with the substance, a potent warning to would-be trespassers. In combination with these potent defenses, the Threadtail is a relatively docile species, confident in its ability to protect itself and its companions. Content to relax in open, grassy areas or wallow in waterways, this species naturally takes to nature lovers and introverts, those who like to spend their time relaxing alone and at peace.

* * *

**A/N-Alright, this is the final update to the Book of Dragons until the next RTTE season is released with its new species. Hopefully it's a worthwhile entry, and all in all, what do you think? One common knowledge entry, some 67 different dragon species...it's been quite an undertaking**


	69. Chapter 69: Buffalord

**A/N-Yes, that's right, we have another set of entries coming up! The first was the dragon I was probably least impressed with, yet it still gave quite a bit to work with.**

* * *

Buffalord-_Draco bufalus_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 30 feet long, wingspan of up to 50 feet

Appearance: This dragon is built like a large herbivore, with a massively rotund body set atop stocky, elephantine legs tipped with blunt nail-like claws. The tail is short, barely 5 feet long and narrowing rapidly off the body to a blunt tip; the neck is nearly nonexistent, the head rounded with a very blunt snout. Rounded teeth protrude slightly outward from the jaws, the large slit nostrils directly at the front of the snout and just ahead of large, rounded eyes. A trio of horns sprouts from the back of the head, two long and curving but blunt-tipped, three-sided horns off the side of the head and one rounded, rear-curved and equally blunt one rising from the top of the head. A row of widely spaced blunt and laterally compressed protrusions run down the back, each surrounded (the cranial horn included) by a set of overlapping shingle-like scales, and three rows of long spikes run along each side of the body. The wings are large, bat-like, the connections to the body reinforced by plate-like leathery coverings, and each bears a pair of pincer-like claws attached to the main joint by movable appendages. Color is an overall range of browns and tans, lighter shades along the belly, head, and stripes down the body that are speckled with darker blotches like the scales of a sea turtle; wings bear wide, uneven swaths of light and dark banding along their lengths. The round eyes bear both whites and brown irises.

Fire: Buffalords release explosive clouds of gaseous yellow flames when provoked; shot limit of 6.

Flight: A lumbering, slow flier, this dragon is capable of moderate distance travel but prefers terrestrial existence.

The Buffalord is an unusual dragon that is extremely difficult to classify; some consider it part of the Mystery class but the species, while rare, is not that mysterious. Its calm demeanor and herbivorous diet set this dragon apart from nearly all other species, and lend it to resemble many large mammal species, hence the name. Once extremely common as well, this species now resides on only a handful of remote, grassy islands and, while social with others of its species, is often found alone in a developed defensive response to overhunting.

The Buffalord possesses a unique sextet of rows of spikes along its body, each capable of flexing outward and even being launched in defense, allowing this species to fit within the Sharp Class. When provoked to anger (very difficult to do) or if one attempts to remove this dragon from its territory, the Buffalord will additionally take in massive amounts of air that allow it to inflate to nearly twice its normal size, priming the spikes for release, and it will spew incredible levels of a unique flame that is at once gaseous and, when in contact with hard surfaces, explosive. Few threats continue their attack when exposed to this defense.

Buffalords are generally inoffensive when on the ground in their home territory, owing to the ease with which they were once hunted; however, it is very difficult to find a weak spot among the plated scales that cover many portions of their body. This hunting they once endured is also tragic, because this dragon covets natural herbs in its diet, and enzymes in its saliva often react with the plant matter to release compounds that are known to be incredibly effective at repressing bacterial infections and viral transmission.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? Let me know in your reviews!**


	70. Chapter 70: Cavern Crasher

Cavern Crasher-_Draco salamandris_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 60 feet in length, wingspan nonexistent

Appearance: Built like an oversized salamander, this dragon has a vertically compressed, ovular torso supported by four spread out, powerful limbs, each ending in a set of sharp, incredibly strong claws. The tail is only slightly narrower than the body, also vertically compressed and separated into two rounded sections reminiscent of a flattened Gronckle tail. The neck is short, but flexible and powerful, and supports a head that is halfway between ovular and triangular, ending in a narrow snout adorned by a downward-curving bony beak on the upper jaw. Teeth increase in size toward the rear of the mouth, and the tongue is long, narrow, and shaped like that of a Monstrous Nightmare but with more pronounced bulbous tips. The eyes are almond shaped, small, forward-set and protected by thick eyelids, and down the length of the back and tail are numerous irregular and variously sized bumps and nodules. Color is nearly always a deep olive green to black, adorned by "racing stripe" yellow patterns encircling the eyes and running down the sides of the body and tail, a pair of similar bands upon the front of each limb. The eyes are bright yellow as well, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Jets of superheated flames are charged with boron compounds, giving them a startling lime green coloration. Shot limit up to 16.

Flight: Nonexistent, this dragon is entirely terrestrial to fossorial.

The Cavern Crasher is an extremely elusive and hot-tempered dragon, and one of the few species that may still retain the primitive ancestral mindset, having never reached true sentience. They are dangerous predators, hunting and small underground animals they find and even taking on small dragons, hatchlings and eggs, and unwary larger animals that stray too close to the cavernous regions this species resides in. While its eyesight is not terrible, this dragon relies mainly on vibrations, smell and chemosensation to hunt, the bulbs on its tongue covered in sensitive receptors to pick up cues from the air and ground.

This dragon is equipped with a number of surprising defenses; its boron-charged flames burn brilliantly, often blinding opponents or unlucky prey in dark caves and giving this dragon an edge, and the powerful claws it possesses allow it to dig rapidly through even tough rocky terrain and, if the space it is in is uneven enough, it can grip strongly and climb on cave walls and ceilings. The dragon's beak is also similarly strong; a core of bone overlain by a compound similar to enamel that can drill through stone. The nodules on its back house thousands of secretory glands that excrete an extremely sticky and flammable mucus, not unlike the gel secreted by Nightmares but capable of being modified at will by the dragon to also protect from high intensity fire attacks. If the dragon is attacked for a prolonged length of time however, it may reach the limits of its ability to secrete mucus and can be vulnerable to strong flames.

The Cavern Crasher is most unique however in the design of its skeletal system. Strong bones are connected by powerful hinges and can twist and turn in a manner that would be fatal to other species, allowing this species to literally flatten and collapse nearly its entire skeleton. This allows the dragon to squeeze through any openings capable of fitting its upper skull, and realign its skeleton without any harm to itself, permitting it to move rapidly even in tight confines, escape traps, and sneak up on unsuspecting prey or antagonists and disappear again just as rapidly, making it an extremely difficult creature to permanently remove from any area.

* * *

**A/N-So this dragon was actually surprisingly more interesting than I originally expected it to be, and it poses therefore as a lot to work with. What do you think of the entry?**

**Also, for everyone who's currently following the main story (as of writing this, currently on Book 6), apologies now for what will almost certainly be a delayed next chapter. Much to my surprise, another movie has caught my attention almost as strongly (important note, _almost_) as HTTYD, and I am currently wading through a dozen and a half tales, trying to catch up on them all. Working on the next chapter as rapidly as I otherwise can though, and it should be out in the coming week. Bonus points to anyone who can guess what the new beloved movie is :)**


	71. Chapter 71: Singetail

Singetail-_Draco incendicaudata_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 85 feet in length, wingspan of 100 feet

Appearance: This large dragon is low-slung, with a wide, flattened ovular body supported by powerful limbs tipped by long, razor claws. The tail is longer than the body and neck put together, powerful and whip-like with a pair of triangular stabilizing fins halfway along the length and a slightly enlarged tip. The neck is moderate in length, supporting a somewhat vertically flattened, semi-ovular head that tapers to the snout. Large teeth project upward from the lower jaw, sensory flaps run in rows on either side of the lower jaw, and the slit nostrils sit just below a large, rear-curved rostral horn. The eyes are bulbous, projecting off the skull and individually rotatable, with curving, finlike crests projecting above them. Two rows of similar fin-like crests run down the neck and the length of the body, joining into a single row that continues down most of the length of the tail. This dragon possesses four wings, the smaller pair extending above the shoulders and the secondary, larger pair rising up from the hip region, both sets designed similarly and bat-like but the anterior pair adorned at the bases with two sets of outward-pointing spines. Coloration is a deep burnt orange overall, fading to grayish at the snout and the tips of the limbs, wings and tail, the body spotted with irregular dark red blotches ringed by lighter red and similar light red stripes running along the support rods of the wings. The eyes themselves are dark brown, barely noticeable inside the rotating orange sockets.

Fire: Strontium-charged flames can be discharged from the mouth, specialized pores on the tail tip, or even porous regions along the paws and belly scutes. Shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: The wide wings and stabilizing tail fins allow this dragon extreme maneuverability in the air, but the flattened body design decreases overall speed and turning capacity.

The Singetail is an unusual Stoker Class dragon, with chameleonic eyes capable of rotating nearly 360 degrees independently, making them nearly impossible to sneak up on save from directly below, and dangerously accurate depth perception when pointed in the same direction. While often a solitary creature, when moving into new territories this species may light signal fires if put under duress in order to call in fellow Singetails to help overtake new spaces, the uniquely bright red flames it produces a distinct calling card.

Singetails are named for their capacity to secrete their fuel from pores that cover the bulbous tip of their tail, igniting and lobbing fireballs behind them even as they fire ahead; the smoldering remains of the fuel often leaves trails of smoke in the air as the dragon moves. However, this dragon also has a similar means of defending itself from ventral attacks; similar pores line the edges of its paws and the sides of its ventral scutes, so foes coming up from below may be hit with a surprise face full of fire as well. They are extremely high-tempered and territorial toward all dragons not of their own species, so the Singetail is often found on islands where no other dragon species inhabit.

Despite this, if one manages to calm a Singetail and approach it, these dragons can become fiercely loyal and will use their own species-loyalty to call up defenses for the people they trust.

* * *

**A/N-So, what do you think? I think I may intend to involve this species somewhere in Book 7, but haven't worked out the details for such just yet. Quick notice that it may be a while before I get the next (and for now, last) entry out, as I now have a second fandom earning my attention, and college begins soon again...ugh.**

**Until then, make sure to leave a review with your thoughts!**


	72. Chapter 72: Triple Stryke

Triple Stryke –_Draco triscorpioides_

Class: Strike

Size: 30 feet long, wingspan of 45 feet

Appearance: Bipedal and insectoid in appearance, this dragon has a muscular torso covered on the back by overlapping plates and supported by two powerful hind legs, each ending in a pair of nearly hoof-like thick claws; the front limbs are segmented and modified to look like pincers, the two digits serrated and ending in points. The tail is unique, split into a triad along its entire length and each section segmented and muscular, ending in a bulbous stinger. The neck is short, stocky, supporting a massive semi-oblong head, wide at the back and narrowing slightly toward the beak-like snout; the overbite jaws allow narrowly triangular teeth on the upper mandible to protrude downward, and the rounded eyes sit just behind the nostrils and under pronounced rounded brow ridges. A pair of elongate, oblanceolate head ornaments extends just behind the brow ridges, each with a shallow groove down the center lengthwise. A series of spinal spikes begin behind a short rostral horn and run down the crest of the head and along the back, ending at the base of the tail. Wings are wide, bat-like, supported by thick muscular bases and have no ornamentation. Color varies by region, often a combination of nightshade purple and yellow, tan and red, or in some cases even cream and orange; lighter colors adorn the tips of horns and other ornaments and the edges of the wings, as well as the upper portions of limbs and the underbelly. The eyes are reddish to orange, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Intensely bright streams of yellow fire are outmatched in brightness only by Armorwing and Nadder fire. Shot limit of up to 10.

Flight: Capable of long-distance flight and relatively adept agility; the bulky limbs and head limit outright speed however.

The Triple Stryke is a unique dragon, appearing more like a modified arthropod than other dragons and adapted to desert biomes; nocturnal by nature, this species is highly temperamental and defensive owing to the struggles of living in harsh environments. The pincer-style front limbs are powerful, capable of snapping bone and ripping flesh in defense or when hunting, and the triad of tails are extremely flexible and prehensile, twisting and grasping prey, opponents, or even helping the dragon maneuver in tight spaces or unpredictable motions. The stingers that tip each tail bear their own concoctions of venom; one has neural paralytic compound that can cause symptoms ranging from full-body numbing to near-fatal respiratory paralysis, the second produces vibrant hallucinations to disorient the target, and the third can cause searing internal pain.

Despite these formidable weapons and its temper, if one saves a Triple Stryke's life or otherwise proves they are not a threat, these dragons are extremely intelligent and will bond loyally to friends. A Triple Stryke will defend those taken into its family as if they were the dragon's own blood relatives.

* * *

**A/N- And here's the last of the entries for now, what do you think?**

**Also, reply to my faithful guest reviewer Dragonfan: I agree with the naming of the Cavern Crasher on a couple accounts: one, a lot more catchy, two, the species is often like a party crasher, showing up uninvited wherever it wants to. Also, yes there will definitely be an entry for the Eruptodon because it will play a part in Book 7, in a similar fashion that it does in the most recent RTTE season. The Windwalker is a debatable one; likely there will be an eventual entry but I will have to figure out where it fits in. For your final question: Strike Class dragons have always topped out as my favorite species, so I'll let you take that clue and figure our which of the new 4 was the top species for me :)**


	73. Chapter 73: Jetwing

Jetwing –_Draco tenax_

Class: Fear

Size: Subordinates to 15 feet long, wingspan 20 feet. Alphas to 50 feet long, wingspan 75 feet

Appearance: Subordinates are lithe, lizard-like in build but with a powerful raptorial head and blunt snout, teeth sticking up from the lower jaw and large spinal crests running down the length of the back. Thin but powerful limbs end in large feet adorned with razor sharp claws, and the long, tapered tail is adorned with a trio of rear-curved, triangular fins. Wings are narrow, batlike and without adornments. The eyes are large, bright green with aqua tints and a black vertically elliptical pupil. Color is predominately sapphire blue, cream underbelly with the upper body marked over the background with large, aqua scales. The fins, wings, and dorsal crests retain the background blue color.

Alphas are far bulkier, built like tanks with massive, flattened oval heads and stumpy legs adorned with similarly blunted claws. The mouth closes in an overbite, the upper lip almost beaklike with slightly protruding teeth, and the eyes are small, rounded and orange, topped by a thick brow crest that curves toward the back of the head. Dorsal crests are small, the two lateral tail fins migrated forward to sit just behind the rear legs and the third dorsal fin blended with the crests; the tail is shorter, rod-like and stiff for stability. Wings are massive, broad and rounded and shaped like the wings of an aircraft bomber, unadorned. Color is overall lime green with darker mossy green spots along the sides and covering the limbs, a blend of the two shades covering the wings and fins and the underbelly cream.

Fire: Subordinates launch napalm-like slugs of flame, exploding after reaching a certain range or length of time as chemical bonds destabilize and capable of melting through many substances including softer metals. Shot limit of 15. Alphas do not have flame, but use a sonic shockwave attack similar to that of the Screaming Death or Thunderdrum that acts secondarily as a call to subordinates; there is no shot limit.

Flight: The Alpha Jetwing is adapted for long periods of gliding and riding thermals, able to stay in the air for days but unable to turn rapidly. Subordinates by contrast cannot sustain flight for extended periods but are adept at maneuvering in small spaces and rapid acceleration over short bursts.

The Jetwing is a unique social dragon; though it has Alpha individuals in a pack it is unlike others such as Night Terrors or Fireworms in that the Alpha and subordinates differ vastly in appearance and behavior. Subordinate Jetwings are adept at setting traps, acting injured or helpless to lure in small predators or curious animals (and occasionally people when food is scarce) before ambushing them. Escaping prey is often cornered in narrow ravines with singular escape paths where they are either taken down by the violent fireballs the smaller version use or driven to the Alpha, which is capable of stunning prey with its call and swallowing even large meals whole. If aerial prey is targeted subordinates will join with the alpha like rows of missile launchers, lining the larger dragon's strong wings and either firing a disorienting and unpredictable barrage of flames or taking off themselves to corral their target.

If an Alpha in a pack is killed or otherwise lost, the oldest subordinate will undergo a metamorphosis over a period of weeks to become the new Alpha, gaining capacity to direct the others in the pack. This species is often nomadic, never remaining in any particular location for long especially if food is depleted, and when lingering prefers locations with a combination of thick forests, craggy canyons, and open meadows for the larger members of the species to rest. As this is one of the few dragons that may willingly hunt people, they are typically not friendly to any other dragon or human, displaying hostile or hunting behavior as a first response to those who approach. However, if one is capable of outwitting the pack and cornering them instead it is possible to gain their respect, and a dangerous ally against others who may cross their path.

* * *

**A/N- Yes, that's right, we have another entry for the Book of Dragons! The sketch for this dragon is on the FB page, and as many of you may notice, I've thrown out the name that the series gave this species (also threw out the idea of the two forms being different species); not only did the title do no justice to the species nor is it descriptive, I already have a lot of dragons with "shadow" in the name, and at least one more with a form of that title coming, so I'm going to avoid using it again. I'm not too sure of Jetwing either, but it's a lot more descriptive at least.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think in your reviews, and be on the lookout for further updates to come soon; I have at least 6 more entries to come!**


	74. Chapter 74: Windwalker

Windwalker –_Draco electrophorus_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 50 feet long, wingspan of 50 feet

Appearance: This dragon is low-slung and possesses a rather wide, squat ovular body supported by four short, stocky limbs tipped with immensely long talons. A thin, tapering neck holds up the elongate crocodilian head, which bears a singular rostral horn on the enlarged snout tip and a pair of slanted ovular eyes set near the top of the cranium, looking forward. Large interlocking teeth line the jaws, the fourth set on each side of both jaws especially elongate, and small protrusions extend from the back of either side of the upper jaw. A series or rear-curved, finlike crests run down the neck along the length of the tapered, whip-like tail, culminating in a single large, rear-curved triangular tail fin. Wings are relatively narrow and batlike but powerful, the main joint tipped by a single small claw. Color is overall ranging from yellow-green to drab brown, most commonly a spectrum of reddish orange, and a cream belly and wing membranes; crests are darker than the rest of the body, and the eyes are yellow, eclipsing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: No breath weapon present, but builds and stores electric charges in muscle packs along its body that it can release in wide pulses under water or on contact with targets terrestrially; single pulses can be up to 800 volts, shot limit without recharging up to 8.

Flight: Able to travel at low altitude in air and glide fairly well, but most adept maneuvering in waterways, narrow wings providing agility and short bursts of speed.

The Windwalker is a marine dragon with a deceptive title. An ambush predator, it is designed to move quickly and silently in short bursts and is able to do so both on land and in water, though it is far more well adapted to the latter. Its long tail gives it great steering and stability, the almost equally long neck able to rocket outward to grab prey that has been stunned by an electric shock rendered by the series of muscle packs along the dragon's spine (typically fish, to which the dragon's narrow snout and long needle teeth are well adapted). Windwalkers are usually calm, solitary animals, using their electric attacks mostly for hunting in the murky waters they call home; typically they can be found along coastlines, slow moving rivers, and lakes, and hunt using electrosensation where visibility is low. However, if a Windwalker is startled or threatened they are capable of releasing electric jolts more than strong enough to kill most large mammals, either in a great pulse underwater as with their usual hunting or, if on land, by making contact with a bite or a tail smack and directly discharging into their target.

The Windwalker is fiercely protective of its kin as well, be they direct relatives such as offspring or siblings or other dragons or people that they have become fond of. Though they do not often seek social interactions they will not reject those they are familiar with, even if they appear to act uncaring at present; should a threat arise the true depth of the dragon's loyalty is shown rapidly and without hesitation, and very little moves faster than the tail whip or strike of a Windwalker.

* * *

**A/N- And we're back with another entry! While this is not a dragon that's officially shown up in the TV series (yet), it was an interesting enough dragon that I've made mention of it in my books (or will have once the 7th installment goes up). What do you think?**

**Also, guest reviewer Dragonfan is back; once more I do encourage you to take up an account of your own so that I may reply more quickly and directly to your reviews, and it is less likely that I forget to respond, but until then: among the reasons for my placing the last entry in the Fear Class is that the dragon's hunting technique is far more similar to other Fear Class dragons than those of a Strike or Tracker (and Tracker is mainly for those dragons with notably enhanced senses of smell that they use for their hunting or other major interactions; the Jetwing did not show such, only a team effort in their hunt), and they lack qualities generally shared by the Strike Class such as solitary tendencies, heavily elevated intelligence, high speed etc. (one could argue teamwork being an intelligent maneuver but even non-sapient species do that, and the TV series kind of flakes on keeping dragons to their supposed respective speeds so I go by the rates I give them).**

**This entry may also answer your question about what some of the other entries may stem from, though I only intend one other dragon you mentioned as an entry from School of Dragons (the others simply don't catch my eye or I don't find them unique enough to be fit in, so the now current new entry plan is 7 including this current one), and some of my own creations will be coming up soon instead. The order in which I do them currently is simply which ones I sketch next, though to be honest when I was printing off reference photos I forgot the Eruptodon and will be amending that shortly along with the extra you brought to my attention. **

**To your last inquiries: can't say I can take a favorite from the new season, since none of them really managed to stand out like in previous seasons, though I do like the abilities of species like the Submaripper and Shellfire. However, I can't agree with the Submaripper having much to do with general fear of eels in dragons; we know eels are toxic to most species which would be the primary driver of that fear, and the Submaripper is more salamandric than ell-like.**

**Until next time, HawkTooth out.**


	75. Chapter 75: Shadehawk

Shadehawk –_Draco velaccipiter_

Class: Fear

Size: To 30 feet in length, wingspan of 45 feet

Appearance: Bipedal with a lithe torso supported on two powerful hind legs, dexterous front limbs also present and all ending in powerful talons. The tail is long, greater than the body length and tapering, the neck half the body length and supporting an angular, dinosaurian head with narrow, almost beak-like jaws and tapered almond shaped eyes slanted forward along the ridges running from the brown to the snout. Small, but sharp teeth line each jaw, not protruding from the mouth. A great frill of feathers lines the rear of the skull, merging with the spiky quills that run in an unbroken line down the spinal column to the tip of the tail, where they fan out in a great feathery plume. Wings are wide, bat-like but fully covered in overlapping feathers, each support rod tipped in a spine but otherwise unadorned. Coloration is iridescent violet so dark as to appear black in all but the strongest light over most of the body, but feathers are an equally dark metallic green. The eyes are dark teal green, framing vertically elliptical pupils.

Fire: Ethylene gas and high-burning alcohols charged with salts of copper and boron produce great streaming plumes of electric green flame, capable of reaching targets more than a hundred feet away. Shot limit of up to 15.

Flight: The feathered wings and agile tail of this dragon permit near-silent flight and an ability to maneuver expertly in tight spaces. While not the fastest of dragons, it is adept in the air and on the ground where these same appendages offer impeccable directional stability.

Native to the deep forests of eastern Asia, the Shadehawk (or in native Mandarin, referred to as Hēi niǎo sǐwáng) is the epitome of a creature of the night. With dark colors that blend with shadow and soft-edged feathers that dampen sound, it is capable of moving in almost complete silence in the air and on the ground among dense trees, much like its smaller avian counterpart the owl. Powerful nocturnal vision permits hunting even under dense canopies without moon or starlight, and the bright fire it produces can act either as a defense or as an effective hunting strategy, blinding terrestrial creatures long enough to strike. Though generally a hunter of smaller prey items, when threatened or desperate these dragons are more than capable of taking down large creatures such as deer or even mammalian predators.

The Shadehawk is a solitary creature, steeped in mystery due to its hidden tendencies and often wary, snappish attitude when encountered by people or other dragons, but though many fear it the Shadehawk prefers to avoid conflict and only reacts in defense if attacked first. When encountered it will announce its state of mind using the feather frill around its head and the quills and plume along its back and tail, raising or lowering them like hackles in varying degrees as signals not only to unfamiliars but also members of its own species depending on its mood. Mating for life, even paired Shadehawks tend to stay solitary, hunting alone and interacting only when nested together during the day or when one is threatened. Human interactions are expectedly rare, as even people whom the Shadehawk deems trustworthy are often avoided save for rare contacts of affection and protection, but if well-accustomed to someone this dragon will often stake its nesting location very near to that person's home, checking in on them regularly and protecting friends with a distant vigil.

* * *

**A/N- Another of my own creations, and a species that will be encountered in Book 7. You can find the sketch of the dragon as always in the FB group. As always, thoughts? Critiques? Let me know in your reviews!**


	76. Chapter 76: Shellfire

Shellfire-_Draco homaridis_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 400 feet long, wingspan of 600 feet

Appearance: Built like an elongated crustacean, with a dorso-ventrally flattened torpedo shaped body that transitions seamlessly into the thick tapering tail and four short, stumpy legs each ending in a trio of long claws. Lacking a neck, the head finishes the torpedo shape being semi-circular and similarly flattened in design and bearing pronounced rostral shield extending into a short horn. Forward-slanted eyes sit behind the shield, and teeth jut out from both upper and lower jaws, each up to 8 feet in length. Most prominent are a pair of massive bullhorns curving out forward from the rear of the skull, connecting over the crest of the head in a continuous band of bone. The back is plated in overlapping segments of near-exoskeletal armor running in chevrons down to the tip of the tail, off the sides of which are hard, rear-curved crest-like spikes. Wings are unusual, narrow at the base and with a single claw spike at the main joint, before splitting off into the main wing and a secondary almost rectangular finlike extension to the front at the second wing joint. Color overall is shades of crimson and deep pink, lighter on the underside and the horns shaded aged straw. Eyes are extremely pale blue to yellow, framing vertically elliptical pupils,

Fire: Long-range explosive mineral bombs laced with burning magnesium, shot either singularly or in multiples and capable of detonating over a mile away in showers of white-burning rock. Shot limit at maximum up to 25 (more common multiple short rounds up to 8).

Flight: Unable to gain lift in air and nearly helpless on land due to its small legs, this dragon is entirely marine, using its broad wings as fins to propel itself through deep water.

The Shellfire is a shy, deep-ocean dweller, acting as an ambush predator from where it lies in wait on the sediment and using its long teeth to capture large fish, squid, and occasionally whales. Its favored habitats are the edges of deep trenches or upon the slopes of sea mounts, where prey is abundant, and it only surfaces to replenish oxygen stores unable to be taken in by rudimentary gills lining the undersides of the plates on its neck. The massive horns this species possesses are used as both display ornaments (males have far larger horns than females) and as combat tools over territory or mates against other Shellfires. Protected from dorsal attack by thick plates of armor and capable of attacking targets or antagonists at incredible ranges, this species holds it solitary habits well and is rarely bothered by other animals. They are, however, often easily attracted by the scent of freshly killed squid or cuttlefish, and can occasionally form close associations with coastal fishing villages, driving schools of fish toward boats in exchange for the escapees or scraps from the fishermen. For the villages, this dragon is a formidable protection as well, a deterrent against sea-based attacks or even from land invasions due to the long range of its unique firepower, and few weapons are able to pierce its armor.

* * *

**A/N- And we're back with another entry! Not a lot to work with on this one since it had such little showtime, but an interesting species nonetheless. Also, as of right now numbers have changed a bit once more; you can expect still at least 5 more entries to this before we slow down again. As always, let me know your thoughts, critiques etc. in your reviews!**

**HawkTooth out!**


End file.
